Sólo quería protegerte
by uncertain sense
Summary: Toshiro se fue dejando a Karin con el corazón destrozado, paso el tiempo y algo inesperado sucedió.Una nueva guerra se avecina pero esta vez las cosas se complicaran más...HITSUKARIN y un poco de IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**hola!! este es mi primer fic y trata de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste y por favor denle una oportunidad.**

**Narrador:** Karin y yo.

**Aclaraciones:**

_- "recuerdos" -_

_-_ dialogos -

_- pensamientos - _

_///***///***/// (significa que hay cambio de lugar)_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Solo quería protegerte.**

**Capitulo 1:**** "Recuerdos"**

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? - se preguntaba una joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años mientras miraba como caía la nieve a través de su ventana.- me hubiera gustado estar contigo siempre, desde el momento en que nos reencontramos supe que tu eras la persona a la que yo amaba.

_(2 años atrás)_

_" Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba radiante y una joven corría rápidamente hacia su casa después de salir del colegio. Iba tan rápido que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que lo único que le importaba era llegar para ver a su hermano al que no veía desde hace ya tres años._

_Al llegar abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde deberían estar todos, al entran vio a su padre y a su hermana, además pudo ver que estaba ahí su hermano, pero también estaba Rukia, el hermano de esta, el pelirrojo desaliñado, la mujer con una gran delantera y…_

_- Toshiro - dijo ella._

_-¿Se conocen? - preguntó el hermano de esta muy interesado._

_- Se podría decir que si – respondió -¿Como as estado Toshiro?-preguntó feliz._

_- Bien y tu como as estado kurosaki - dijo el joven que al parecer también estaba feliz devolver a verla pero sin ser tan expresivo._

_- Bien- respondió desanimada ya que no le gustaba que la llamara por su apellido._

_- Bueno, no quiero arruinar su reencuentro pero tengo algo que anunciar- dijo Ichigo._

_- Es algo muy importante para nosotros - continuó Rukia e Ichigo tomo su mano._

_- Lo que pasa es - silencio – que Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar - finalizó por fin Ichigo._

_- ¡Si! mi hijo ya es todo un hombre, Oh Masaki que rápido crecen nuestros hijos - dijo Isshin mientras abrazaba el póster de su esposa y le salían cascaditas de los ojos - Ven hijo abraza a tu pa…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió una patada en la cara cortesía de Karin._

_- Me avergüenzas - le dijo Karin a su padre y luego se dirigió a Ichigo - Felicidades Ichi-nii, para ti también Rukia- la joven abrazo a su futura cuñada._

_Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones nos sentamos todos a conversar sobre los preparativos de la boda._

_- ¿Ya tienen una fecha para el matrimonio?- preguntó mi hermana a Rukia._

_- La verdad es que no la hemos fijado aun – le respondió._

_Escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones pero había solo una cosa que quería saber y era el por que se encontraba aquí Toshiro. "_

Estaba feliz de volver a verlo y claro esta, que recibiría mi respuesta.

_"- eh… Toshiro ¿Por que has vuelto? – pregunté mientras mirábamos las estrellas._

_- Creo que estaba aburrido de estar en la sociedad de almas, además de que Matsumoto se ofreció para ayudar a Rukia con los preparativos - respondió sin mirarme._

_- ¡TAICHO! Pero que malo es para mentir- grito Matsumoto apareciendo detrás de nosotros. Me asuste tanto que casi me da un infarto - no le creas nada Karin, el vino aquí porque tenia muchas ganas de verte, se pasaba los días pensando en ti y en cuanto lo invitaron aceptó.- terminó de hablar la rubia y Toshiro se puso igual o más rojo que yo y gritó…_

_- ¡MATSUMOTO! -_

_La cual salió corriendo mientras Toshiro la perseguía, al ver esta escena no pude evitar reír pero ¿Será verdad lo que dijo Matsumoto? Tenia que averiguarlo. "_

Yo sabia que tarde o temprano el volvería a la sociedad de almas y que nunca lo volvería a ver. Estaba decidido que todos volverían a la sociedad de almas después de que Ichigo y Rukia se casaran, por eso trate de pasar el mayor tiempo con él pero no sabia si decirle lo que sentía, hasta que el día llego.

_" La boda fue perfecta, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, Ichi-nii y Rukia sin duda serian muy felices juntos. Me sentía feliz por ellos pero a la vez triste ya que se irían a vivir a la sociedad de almas y cuando ellos partieran, Toshiro también lo aria._

_Me aleje de la fiesta para pensar, sobre que era mejor, si decirle a Toshiro que lo amaba o quedarme callada y guardar este sentimiento dentro de mi corazón toda mi vida. Estuve pensándolo un buen rato y decidí que lo mejor era callar, ya que lo nuestro era imposible. Cuando me dispuse a volver lo vi, estaba al frente mío y me miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azul turquesa los cuales me volvían loca._

_- Toshiro yo… - fui interrumpida._

_- Te amo – dijo el sin despegar su mirada de la mía._

_- ¿¡Que tu que!?- no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era un sueño?_

_- Te amo Karin, trate de guardar este sentimiento pero no pude no me importa si tu…- no pudo seguir hablando porque la joven a la cual el amaba lo beso._

_Fue un beso maravilloso, sin duda alguna era lo que los dos jóvenes deseaban hace mucho tiempo. "_

Cuando supe lo que sentías por mi estaba demasiado feliz, pero a la vez triste ya que te irías al día siguiente y lo más probable era que ya nunca volvieras.

Estuve pensando en eso toda la noche y no podía dormir, lo único que hacia era pensar, pensar y pensar, lo que hizo que la felicidad que sentía se desvaneciera por completo. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que nunca me dijeras lo que sentías por mí y así nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este sufrimiento, pero al parecer el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos.

_" Llego el día en que se iría, y al parecer el cielo compartía mi tristeza porque llovía fuertemente. Estaba todo preparado para que se fueran después de que saliera de clases para poder despedirme, así que en cuanto terminaron me fui aun más rápido que la vez en que llegaron, pero esta vez estaba retrasada y dudaba si alcanzaría a llegar, así que tomé un atajo. Cuando me faltaba poco fui golpeada fuertemente por algo._

_Lo único que se es que cuando estaba en el suelo, a lo lejos podía ver mi cuerpo del cual salía mucha sangre y yo sujetaba algo como… una espada… _

_///***////***///_

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación acostada y al lado mío se encontraba Toshiro el cual me miraba un poco preocupado._

_- Que fue lo que pasó – pregunté._

_- Fuiste atacada por un hollow pero ya esta todo bajo control – respondió Toshiro._

_- ¿Donde esta Ichigo y Rukia? – pregunté mientras ponía una mano en mi frente._

_- Ellos se han ido – respondió - Ichigo dijo que lo disculparas por no despedirse._

_- Pensé que te irías con ellos – dije tristemente._

_- Ha surgido un imprevisto, así que me quedare más tiempo – dijo mientras dejaba algo en mi mano - ¿Te gusta?- preguntó._

_- Cuando mire lo que me había dado quede impresionada, era el collar mas lindo que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Tenia la forma de un copo de nieve y en el centro una gema parecida a un diamante de color azul._

_- Me encanta – respondí, mientras el lo tomaba y lo ponía en mi cuello._

_- Te queda perfecto – dijo y luego me miró – Karin quiero decirte que lo que te dije ayer era todo verdad, aunque lo nuestro este prohibido quiero estar siempre junto a ti por eso ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó._

_- ¡¡Si!! – respondí y Toshiro me beso. Este era el momento con el cual soñaba desde hace tiempo y que por fin se hacia realidad._

_///***///***///_

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que Toshiro y yo éramos novios, y nos encontrábamos mirando el atardecer en el mismo lugar en que hablamos por primera vez. Mientras lo veíamos, por mi cabeza pasaron las imágenes de hace tres años cuando nos conocimos._

_- eh, Toshiro – sacando a mi novio de sus pensamientos - ¿Me amas?- pregunté._

_- Claro que te amo – me beso en la frente - ¿Y tu?- preguntó._

_- También te amo – lo abrase fuertemente – prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos – dije y luego lo mire directamente a esos hermoso ojos que tanto me gustaban._

_- Te lo prometo – respondió - nunca nada nos podrá separar.- me volvió a besar pero esta vez en la boca._

_///***///***///_

_El tiempo pasó y el invierno llegó. Todos estos meses habían sido los más felices de mi vida, yo amaba con todo mi corazón a Toshiro y él a mi, o por lo menos eso creía hasta que…_

_- Lo siento pero nunca más volverás a verme - dijo el peliblanco._

_- ¿Cuál es el motivo?- preguntó una joven._

_- Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo - respondió._

_- Eso no me importa y lo sabes bien- le aclaro la pelinegra._

_- Lo se pero aun así, lo nuestro no esta permitido- habló el joven._

_- Pero que dices, no fuiste tu quien me dijo que nada nos separaría—trato de respirar-acaso tu no me dijiste que no importaba que yo fuera una humana y tu un shinigami-dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¡Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!- le gritó._

_- … -_

_- ¿¡Acaso ya no me amas!? – esto lo gritó aun más fuerte._

_- … -_

_- Respóndeme- exigió._

_- Yo…- desvío su vista - no te amo, perdóname - se dio la vuelta._

_- No te creo, mírame a lo ojos y repítelo - pero el joven no respondió y se alejo rápidamente._

_- No, por favor vuelve, no te vallas…¡TOSHIRO! - gritó desesperadamente mas este ya se había ido. "_

- No lo entiendo, por que, por que te fuiste de ese modo – decía Karin para si, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos – Por que me hiciste una promesa la cual para ti era imposible de cumplir, ahora yo te…- tomo el collar que el le había regalado y lo apretó contra su pecho- no, no puedo – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- Karin – llamó su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿Podrías ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena? – preguntó.

- Enseguida voy – respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Gracias – se fue.

Después de eso Karin se dirigió al baño para borrar cualquier indicio que hiciera que Yuzu se diera cuenta que había llorado y cuando lo hizo se tomo el pelo en una coleta y bajo por las escaleras.

En todo este tiempo ella había cambiado mucho tanto física como psicológicamente. Su pelo era negro y largo, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, sus curvas eran más notables y sus pechos eran de un tamaño considerable pero no exagerado, además tenia unos ojos negros tan hermosos que cautivaban a cualquiera, el único problema era que ya no reflejaban alegría, sino que al contrario, reflejaban tristeza y dolor algo que trataba de ocultar para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Al llegar a la cocina Yuzu le pasó una lista con todo lo que necesitaba y después se fue para comprar las cosas.

///***////***///

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con todo lo que su hermana le había pedido, decidió pasar por el parque ya que no tenía muchas ganas de volver tan pronto. Se sentó en una banca y denuevo tomo el collar entre sus manos.

- Pensaba deshacerme de esto pero no puedo - decía - _no se que hacer, ya no se lo que siento, quiero olvidarte pero no puedo – _pensaba y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir algo que no le gustaba a la pelinegra ya que a ella no le gustaba llorar para no preocupar a los demás, pero en ese momento alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Pero que débiles son los humanos – dijo una voz.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? – preguntó Karin poniéndose de pie.

- Se podría decir que alguien que quiere ayudarte – habló un joven apareciendo ante esta.

- No me interesa tu ayuda – le dijo apunto de irse.

- No seas así, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo – volvió a hablar el desconocido.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa – se dió la vuelta para irse pero…

- Te lo prometió, te dijo que estaría siempre contigo- al escuchar esto Karin quedo paralizada.

- Pe… pero como es…- fue interrumpida.

- Tu lo amabas pero a el no le importo ¿Quieres odiarlo? - preguntó mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Yo no quier…-

- ¡Claro que quieres!, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que lo odias pero te niegas a aceptarlo – extendió su mano - Todo este tiempo as sufrido por su causa, ven yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¡NO! - gritó Karin mientras se tapaba los oídos.

- Lo único que necesitas es odio, debes odiarlo por lo que te hiz o- continuó.

Con todo lo que el extraño había dicho karin se encontraba muy confundida, lo único que quería era que se callara y la dejara sola con su sufrimiento, además ella nunca podría…

- Como veo que nunca vendrás por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas – sacó su espada.

Karin trato de corre pero fue inútil, el desconocido era muy rápido para ella, mientras corría tropezó y quedo tendida en la nieve.

- Lo siento pero no podrás escapar - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ahora ¡MUERE! – gritó. Lo único que Karin pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y estrechar por ultima vez su collar entre sus manos – _Toshiro - _volvió a pensar y después todo se obscureció.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.**

**Como dije anteriormente este es mi primer fic y no se como me ha salido, asi que por favor dejen review diciendome si les ha gustado o no, ademas de eso si he cometido algun error ortográfico o de cualquier tipo háganmelo saber.**

**¿Que abra pasado con Karin? ¿Por que Toshiro se fue? Eso y mucho más en el proximo capitulo ^^ **

**Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.**

**atte:naomi14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! aquí el capitulo dos ^^**

**Narradores:** Toshiro y yo (eso creo XD)

**Aclaraciones:**

_- "recuerdos" -_

- dialogo de un personaje -

_- pensamientos - _

_///***///***/// (cambio de lugar)_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, todos pertenecen a Tite Kubo. (ecepto uno que otro personaje inventado por mi XD)

**

* * *

**

En el capitulo anterior...

Con todo lo que el extraño había dicho karin se encontraba muy confundida, lo único que quería era que se callara y la dejara sola con su sufrimiento, además ella nunca podría…

- Como veo que nunca vendrás por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas – sacó su espada.

Karin trato de corre pero fue inútil, el desconocido era muy rápido para ella, mientras corría tropezó y quedo tendida en la nieve.

Lo siento pero no podrás escapar - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora ¡¡MUERE!! – grito. Lo único que Karin pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y estrechar por ultima vez su collar entre sus manos – _Toshiro- _volvió a pensar y después todo se obscureció.

**Capitulo 2:**** "Presentimiento" **

- ¡Karin! – gritó un joven mientras despertaba – otra vez este sueño - se decía - Me hubiera gustado poder cumplir con mi promesa pero así deben ser las cosas, yo no podía permanecer a tu lado porque si lo hacía te verías involucrada en todo esto y yo no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que tu vida corriera peligro.

_" Ya era muy tarde y Karin no llegaba por lo cual me encontraba muy preocupado, algo que trate de disimular para que nadie se diera cuenta de mis sentimiento. Se suponía que debíamos volver a la sociedad de almas al medio día, pero decidimos retrasarnos una hora para que Ichigo pudiera despedirse de sus hermanas, pero ya eran las 2 y una de ellas no aparecía._

_- ¿Qué le abra pasado a Karin? – preguntaba Ichigo a su hermana un tanto enojado._

_- No se que pudo haberla demorado – contestó esta._

_- ¡Ya se! – intervino Matsumoto – Puede que este por ahí con su novio – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¡QUE! – grité junto con Ichigo el cual me miro un poco extrañado, pero hice como que no había dicho nada mientras recuperaba la compostura._

_- Lo siento pero no podemos esperar más – habló Rukia un poco triste._

_Después de que nos despedimos de los presentes estábamos a punto de pasar por el portal cuando de repente…_

_- ¿De quien puede ser este reiatsu? – pregunté._

_- Es demasiado poderoso – dijo Rukia._

_- No puede ser… ¡KARIN! – gritó Ichigo y se alejo rápidamente usando shunpo._

_Acaso había dicho "Karin", al escuchar ese nombre salí rápidamente tras Ichigo y al parecer no fui el único por que Rukia también salio tras nosotros._

_Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar de donde provenía esa energía no lo podía creer, al frente de nosotros se encontraba Karin vestida de shinigami con su zampakuto en la mano, en cuanto sintió que nos encontrábamos ahí se giro a mirarnos..._

_- Ichi-nii, Toshiro yo…- se desmayó, pero antes de que cayera Ichigo ya la tenía en sus brazos._

_///***///***///_

_Nos encontrábamos en casa de Ichigo el cual llamo a Urahara para... no me dijo y yo supuse que era para que buscara alguna explicación sobre la repentina transformación de Karin._

_Ichigo salió de la habitación y me llamó porque al parecer tenía algo que decirme._

_- Toshiro quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a Karin, por ningún motivo puedes permitir que su poder sea liberado – Habló y su expresión era de preocupación._

_- Lo aría pero no creo que el Comandante Yamamoto...- no me dejo terminar._

_- No te preocupes por el viejo yo y Rukia le inventaremos algo.- dijo mientras miraba a Rukia._

_En ese momento salio Urahara y al parecer se encontraba igual que todos._

_- Ya hice lo que me pediste Kurosaki-Kun, cuando Karin-san despierte no recordara nada de lo sucedido. – finalizó algo que calmo un poco a Ichigo – Ahora, capitán Hitsugaya podría ayudarme con algo- asentí._

_- Bien Toshiro dejo a Karin en tus manos y si le pasa algo te las veras conmigo- se fue._

_///***///***///_

_- ¿Que es esto? – pregunté mientras miraba la gema que tenia en las manos._

_Esto es lo que mantendrá los poderes de Kurosaki-san sellados – me miro – tu misión es hacer que ella lo use y ese collar que llevas en tu bolsillo es perfecto… ¿Se lo ibas a regalar, cierto?- dijo con acento pícaro._

_- Bueno yo…- nervioso – Si – respondí._

_- ¿Puedes pasármelo un momento? – le extendí el collar el cual tomo y me devolvió rato después con la gema en el centro._

_- ¡Taicho! Karin esta reaccionando – llamó Matsumoto._

_Después de eso me dirigí a la habitación de Karin y le regale el collar, pero además de eso le pedí que fuera mi novia, a lo cual ella respondió que si."_

_- Ese es el momento más feliz de mi vida__ –_ Pensaba Toshiro mientras se dirigía a su oficina_._ Al entrar diviso a su teniente la cual al parecer no había dormido muy bien que digamos por que su cara reflejaba un cierto fastidio. En cuanto entro alguien salto sobre él y lo abrazó.

- ¡Buenos días shiro-chan! – gritó una joven mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, a la cual reconoció al instante.

- ¿Hana podrías soltarme? Además no me digas shiro-chan es Hitsugaya taicho - corrigió el peliblanco con la misma expresión de seriedad que siempre tiene. Ahora si que entendía porque Matsumoto se encontraba así y era gracias a Hana la teniente del quinto escuadrón, la cual fue elegida después de que Hinamori se trasladara al tercero.

- Esta bien – dijo haciendo un puchero – solo vine a dejar estos documentos de parte de mi capitán – dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio – bueno, nos vemos shiro-chan – le guiño el ojo y se fue.

- Uyyy!!! Como la detesto - habló Matsumoto – no se como es que Ichigo la soporta - finalizó y se puso a tomar un poco de té.

La verdad es que Hana era, como podríamos decirlo un poco hartante, se la pasaba el día entero molestando a Ichigo pero se llevaban bien, además ayudaba a la capitana Soi Fong en su entrenamiento, salía a beber de vez en cuando con el capitán Kyoraku, jugaba con Yachiru y lo que más le gustaba hacer era coquetearle a Toshiro.

Sencillamente todos ecepto Matsumoto encontraban que era una chica encantadora.

- ¿Aun estas alterada? – preguntó el joven mientras revisaba unos papeles.

- No se por que pero esa Hana nunca me ha caído muy bien – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

En ese momento llego una mariposa infernal la que traía un mensaje del comandante Yamamoto.

- "Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho se les necesita urgente en la primera división "- la mariposa se fue.

Después de recibir el mensaje Toshiro salio rápidamente junto con Matsumoto en dirección a la primera división. Al llegar entraron y en el pasillo se encontraron con Ichigo y su "encantadora" teniente la que nuevamente se abalanzó sobre el joven capitán.

- ¡Aléjate de mi taicho! – gritaba la teniente del décimo escuadrón mientras jalaba a la chica.

- No hagas tanto escándalo Matsumoto – se dirigió a Ichigo – Buenos días Kurosaki – saludó mientras se sacaba de encima a Hana.

- Hola Toshiro – saludó este mientras se alejaban de sus tenientes las cuales seguían discutiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Yamamoto ya se encontraban casi todos los capitanes reunidos ecepto el capitán del octavo escuadrón que llegó un poco después. Ya con todos presentes el anciano capitán habló.

- Los he reunido por que tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante – abrió sus ojos – Pronto volveremos ha estar en guerra – finalizó.

Después de escuchar estas palabras todos quedaron inmóviles, nadie decía palabra alguna. En la guerra de invierno lograron vencer a Aizen y a sus espadas mas este en el último momento escapo junto con Ichimaru a hueco mundo. No se sabe como, pero al pasar por "garganta", todos los portales que llevaban a hueco mundo fueron sellados y fue imposible volver a abrirlos. Gracias a esto todo estuvo en paz por un largo tiempo, pero eran consientes de que esta "paz" no seria eterna.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamo Ichigo.

- Tranquilo Kurosaki – habló Byakuya tan calmado como siempre, luego de eso Yamamoto volvió a hablar.

- Además hemos recibido información de que esta creando nuevas Espadas y también que esta tras humanos con gran nivel espiritual, pero no sabemos para que- al escuchar eso Toshiro e Ichigo se estremecieron.

- Eso seria todo y estén alertas ya que la guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento.- todos los capitanes se retiraron.

********5ª División***********************************************************************************

Ichigo se encontraba haciendo el papeleo tranquilamente hasta que llego su teniente.

- Taicho, ¿puedo salir un momento? – preguntó Hana.

- Si es para ir a ver a Toshiro te quedas aquí - respondió adivinando lo que pensaba hacer la chica.

- No sea así – decía mientras ponía expresión de niña pequeña, con la cual siempre lograba convencerlo.

- Ni creas que con eso me vas a convencer – volvió a hablar.

- Mmm...… te habia dicho que eres el mejor capitán de toda la sociedad de almas – habló.

- No y es mi ultima palabra. – volvió a repetir haciendo que su teniente se enojara y se fuera a hacer el papeleo.

Ichigo no comprendía por que a su teniente le gustaba tanto Toshiro. Hana era una chica buena, además muy bonita según muchos, tenia la piel clara, sus ojos y su pelo eran de color violeta, era de estatura regular y su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

- Es raro verte trabajar tan concentrado – se escuchó una voz que venia desde la puerta.

- Rukia, es más raro que vengas a verme – dijo el joven mientras se paraba de su escritorio.

- Que tiene de raro idiota, o acaso no recuerdas que soy tu esposa – habló mientras se acercaba a Ichigo. – Te veo algo extraño ¿Paso algo? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- No, es solo que Aizen por fin ha vuelto a dar señales de vida – apretó los puños.

- Y ahora te arrepientes de no haberlo matado cuando tenias la oportunidad – dijo la shinigami un poco triste ya que ella consideraba que todo habia sido su culpa. Al notar eso Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente.

- Se lo que piensas y no fue culpa tuya, nunca me arrepentiría de lo que hice – la besó.

_" Todo estaba a punto de terminar, lo único que faltaba era que Ichigo acabara con Aizen. Habia sido una pelea muy difícil y los dos ya estaban al limite pero se notaba la clara ventaja de uno._

_- Es tu fin Aizen – dijo el peli naranja mientras preparaba el ultimo ataque._

_- Eso es lo que crees – sonrió – lo que no tenias en tu planes era esto ¡Gin! – en un instante apareció Ichimaru el cual también se encontraba muy herido y en sus brazos estaba…_

_- ¡RUKIA! – gritó el joven – ¡suéltala enseguida! – ordenó._

_Si me atacas esta joven también será herida – habló, mientras miraba a la shinigami que estaba inconciente._

_Ichigo no sabia que hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si atacaba a Aizen, Rukia también sería herida y, si no lo hacia, él lo atacaría y después de eso mataría a Rukia._

_- Detente Aizen – gritó alguien y al instante se encontraban todos los capitanes rodeándolo listos para atacar._

_- Valla… creo que esta vez admito mi derrota – habló el castaño mientras dejaba caer a Rukia. Al ver esto Ichigo fue de inmediato en su ayuda._

_En ese instante se abrió el portal a hueco mundo tras los dos traidores que quedaban._

_- Bueno, eso seria todo – el portal se cerró y lo ultimo que Aizen dijo fue…_

_"No crean que esto ha acabado, volveré y los eliminare de la forma más dolorosa posible"_

_Estas palabras quedaron muy grabadas en la cabeza de todos y en especial en la de Ichigo. "_

- Por cierto, vine a dejarte unos documentos de parte de Ukitake-taicho – se los entregó, beso rápidamente a Ichigo y se fue.

- Definitivamente creo que nunca me arrepentiré – volvió al trabajo.

***************10ª División****************************************************************************

Toshiro se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su oficina mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que dijo Aizen antes de desaparecer – _de la forma más dolorosa -_ pensaba.

¿Cuál seria? Nadie tenía ni la más minima idea, pero de algo deben estar seguros y es que esta vez las cosas serán mucho más difíciles.

_- Karin – _ahora nuevamente ella ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Estaba claro de que los sentimientos de Toshiro por Karin nunca cambiaron y que al decirle adiós el también sufrió mucho, nunca quiso herirla pero era necesario, ni Ichigo y mucho menos él, querían que ella tuviera el mismo destino, no querían que arriesgara su vida por una guerra que no era la de ella, pero lo que no tenían previsto era...

_- Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero que será.-_ cerró sus ojos quedándose completamente dormido, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado por alguien, quien observaba tranquilamente oculto por la oscuridad de la noche.

- Siento lastima por ti – decía – tu error más grande fue enamorarte de esa humana. - se fue.

********Karakura**************************************************************************************

En la tienda de Urahara, se encontraban este, Yoruichi, Ishida, Chad, Orihime y Yuzu.

- Que pudo haber pasado – decía el Quincy mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

- No estoy muy seguro – habló el dueño de la tienda.

- Lo siento – se disculpaba Yoruichi – No pude llegar a tiempo – finalizó y todos podían notar la impotencia que sentía.

- No fue su culpa Yoruichi-san – habló Chad, tratando de hacer que la mujer se sintiera mejor pero no tenia ningún efecto.

- Gracias pero si hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación.- volvió a hablar.

_" Se encontraba Yoruichi con Urahara conversando sobre los preparativos de su boda y en ese momento sintieron un poder espiritual muy fuerte, que para ellos era totalmente desconocido, así que Yoruichi salio rápidamente para el lugar de donde provenía y al llegar no había nadie y cuando miro bien pudo divisar una gran cantidad de sangre, avanzo y al medio de toda esa sangre, cubierta por un poco de nieve estaba Karin._

_- Pero que… - no pudo seguir hablando estaba tan impactada que las palabras no salían. Ver a la hermana de Ichigo con una herida justo en el lugar de su corazón no era precisamente lo que espera ver. Tomo el cuerpo de la joven y lo llevo a la tiendo, cuando el dueño lo vio, quedo igual o peor que la mujer. Después de eso llamaron a todos los amigos de Ichigo y a su familia para avisarles de la tragedia que había sucedido, haciendo que todos llegaran rápidamente a la tienda. "_

- ¡¡Hermana!! – gritaba una rubia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, haciendo que los que se encontraban hablando en la sala entraran en la habitación.

- ¿¡Que a pasado!? – preguntaron todos y miraron a Orihime, la cual permanecía inmóvil mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Lo siento pero – trató de tranquilizarse un poco – estuve todo el día tratando de que… - No pudo seguir, tomo un poco de aire y continuo – Lo que quiero decir es que mi Soten Kisshun… no ha funcionado, pude curar el cuerpo pero el alma no esta – largo a llorar y abrazo a Yuzu.

Todos lo presentes estaban consternados - ¿Qué había pasado? – Se preguntaban y sobre todo - ¿Quién era el responsable? - era lo que pasaba por la mente de todos asta que Urahara habló.

- En estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es informar sobre esto a la sociedad de almas – dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Karin.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el de lentes.

- Que todos iremos a la sociedad de almas – respondió el rubio.

*************En otro lugar muy apartado**************************************************************************

- Ya he cumplido con mi misión – dijo un joven arrodillándose ante otra persona.

- Buen trabajo Kenji – habló el hombre – y ¿Donde esta? – pregunto sentado desde su trono.

- Se encuentra en su habitación – respondió el azabache.

- ¿Y sus recuerdos? – empezó a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Completamente borrados tal y como ordeno Aizen-sama – se paró.

- Perfecto – rió – iré a verla – el castaño se paro y salio junto al chico.

**_________________________________________________****_____________________________________________________**

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a sofys, hitsuyackie y a mayura . karin por sus comentarios espero que estes capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Ademas quiero agradecer a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fic aunque no hayan dejado review, por eso esta vez les pido que si les gusto me dejen su comentario y si no tambien, y si ese es el caso el por que no les gusto o que tengo que mejorar.**

**Si alguien quiere aportar alguna idea o decirme que parejas quieren que hayan en la historia me las dejan en un comentario.**

**Bueno me despido**

**hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! ahora les traigo el capitulo 3!!**

**Narradores:** Toshiro, Karin y yo.

**Aclaraciones:**

- _"recuerdos" -_

_- pensamientos - _

- dialogos -

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo (ecepto los que fueron creados por mi)

**

* * *

**

En otro lugar muy apartado…

-Ya he cumplido con mi misión – dijo un joven arrodillándose ante otra persona.

-Buen trabajo Kenji – hablo el hombre – y ¿Donde esta? – preguntó sentado desde su trono.

-Se encuentra en su habitación – respondió el azabache.

-¿Y sus recuerdos? – empezó a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Completamente borrados tal y como ordeno Aizen-sama – se paró.

-Perfecto – rió – iré a verla – el castaño se paro y salio junto al chico.

**Capitulo 3:**** "Noticia"**

**Sociedad de almas…**

**5ª División**

- ¡Taicho despierte! – decía la violácea mientras sacudía a su capitán.

- Mmm…que quieres Hana – mientras abría los ojos, al parecer estuvo haciendo el papeleo toda la noche.

- Nada solo que ha llegado un mensaje desde la primera división diciendo que tenemos que ir urgente a la cuarta – tomó el brazo de su capitán – Venga, vámonos.

- Esta bien - _Por que a ese viejo se le ocurrirá molestar tan temprano- _pensaba mientras salía junto a su teniente.

Ichigo salió rápidamente hacia la cuarta división y al llegar pudo divisar que ahí se encontraban los demás capitanes ecepto la capitana Unohana y el capitán Yamamoto quienes seguramente se encontraban a dentro.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntaba el capitán Ukitake.

- No se pero debe ser muy importante para que Yama-ji nos llame tan temprano - respondió Kyoraku mientras bostezaba.

Por otro lado se encontraba Toshiro el cual solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, mientras que Matsumoto alejaba a Hana lo más que podía de él y los demás tenientes se reían de sus actitudes.

- ¡Deja tranquilo a mi taicho bruja! – gritaba Matsumoto.

- Y que pasa si no lo hago vieja – respondió Hana.

_- Huy eso si que va a molestar a Rangiku-san – _pensaba Ichigo mientras reía.

_- Que alguien las detenga _– pensaba Rukia mientras miraba a Ichigo el cual al parecer disfrutaba de la escena.

- ¡A quien le dices vieja! – volvió a gritar la rubia.

- ¡A ti, a quien más se lo diría! – gritó la violácea.

- Si no se callan ahora las eliminare – habló la capitana de la segunda división mientras les dirigía una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, haciendo que el par se tranquilizara y se fuera cada una por su lado.

Todo estuvo tranquilo un rato, después de que terminara la discusión de las dos tenientes todo el mundo se relajo hasta que se escucho un portazo y vieron que alguien salía corriendo por el pasillo del frente y después de eso se escucho el grito de una mujer a la que reconocieron como…

- ¡Yuzu-chan! – gritaba Orihime mientras corría – ¡regresa por favor! – mas la joven no hacia caso asta que choco con alguien.

- ¿Hermano? – lo abrazo – hermano yo… Karin – comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Karin?... ¿¡Que le paso a Karin!? - preguntó entre alterado y preocupado.

- _Karin – _al escuchar ese nombre Toshiro se voltio en dirección a Ichigo y decidió acercarse.

- Ella…ella – se desmayó.

- ¡Yuzu-chan! – gritó la pelinaranja mientras llegaba junto a esta – Kurosaki-kun…- desvío la mirada.

- ¿Inoue? Podrías explicarme por que esta mi hermana y tu aquí – habló.

- Bueno yo…- la joven bajo la mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar un poco más alterado que antes.

- Para eso los he mandado a llamar – habló el anciano capitán mientras aparecía y a su lado se encontraban…

- Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san – habló Rukia uniéndose a la conversación – ¿Que hacen aquí? – preguntó.

- Vengan todos los capitanes conmigo menos Kurosaki y Hitsugaya-taicho – volvió hablar Yamamoto.

- Todavía nadie me ha respondido – habló Ichigo confundido.

- Lo comprenderás todo después de que veas algo – dijo Yoruichi mientras agachaba la cabeza.- síganme.

Los dos Capitanes hicieron lo que ordeno la mujer, la cual los condujo asta una habitación que se encontraba apartada de las demás, esta era grande y solo contaba con un gran ventanal y una cama sobre la cual se encontraba una hermosa joven que de lejos parecía que tan solo dormía pero la verdad era otra…

- Karin – dijo Toshiro mientras se acercaba a esta.

- No me digas que nos has traído aquí para ver como mi hermana duerme – habló Ichigo.

- No es para eso, sino para decirte que… - fue interrumpida.

- Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun - se disculpó Orihime mientras lloraba.

Ichigo sencillamente no comprendía nada y Toshiro el cual se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica cuando tomo la mano de esta, se dio cuenta de que no dormía, que lo que pasaba era aun más grave…

- Esta… muy fría – fue lo único que pudo articular el peliblanco mientras sentía que su mundo se venia abajo. No quería decir lo que pensaba, ni tampoco quería que alguien se lo dijera, simplemente no lo podía aceptar no podía ser que Karin estuviera…

- Ichigo tu hermana no duerme – habló el del sombrero – ella esta muerta – finalizó dejando a Ichigo en estado de shock.

**Rato después…**

**************10ª división **************************************************

Acostado en su cama se encontraba un joven de unos 18 años mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la mañana. Simplemente no lo podía aceptar, claro que no el no podía aceptar que la chica a la cual el amaba se encontrara tendida en una cama, fría, sin vida y el lo único que podía hacer era… nada.

_" Nadie se explicaba que había pasado, Toshiro se encontraba inmóvil, ni siquiera el escándalo que estaba armando Ichigo hacia que el reaccionara, en ese momento solo podía observar a Karin y estrechar su mano, tal vez esperando que esta reaccionara aunque eso no iba a pasar. Paso un rato e Ichigo aun no se calmaba así que entro Rukia y trato de calmarlo…_

_- Tranquilízate por favor – pedía Rukia mientras se acercaba a Ichigo._

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – gritaba Ichigo._

_- ¡Kurosaki vasta! – gritó Ishida mientras entraba junto con Chad._

_- ¡Tú no entiendes! – seguía gritando y cada vez más fuerte._

_- ¡Paren los dos! – gritó Yoruichi entrando en la discusión._

_- Esto… ¿Puedo seguir? – interrumpió Urahara pero al parecer nadie lo tomo en cuenta._

_- ¡Nadie aquí entiende lo que estoy sintindo! – siguió gritando Ichigo y de repente se pudo sentir como la temperatura empezaba a bajar._

_- ¡Callate! – gritó Toshiro el cual al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo no pudo más y sin darse cuenta dejo por un momento que su reiatsu se descontrolara un poco, después de eso se fue rápidamente de vuelta a su división. "_

- …_Todo es…mi culpa… - _susurraba mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano derecha.

Sentía que estaba viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas_,_ sólo quería estar solo, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba en toda su vida.

- Taicho – lo llamó una mujer desde la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó.

- Quiero estar solo – respondió secamente por lo cual Matsumoto se enojo y entro de todas formas.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! – gritó haciendo que Toshiro se levantara y la mirara fríamente.

- ¡No me estoy comportando como uno! – respondió – además ¡Tú no sabes que se siente perder a la persona que amas! – gritó recibiendo una cachetada de parte de la rubia, la cual después de hacer eso lo abrazó.

- Claro que lo sé y por eso entiendo tu sufrimiento – dijo la mujer haciendo que el joven se arrepintiera de sus palabras – Además en tu caso no todo esta perdido, todavía queda una esperanza de que Karin regrese – finalizó la mujer.

- ¿¡Cual!? – pregunto el joven separándose de la mujer.

- La capitana Unohana nos dijo que el cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado gracias a que Inoue uso su Soten Kisshun para tratar de revivirla, pero no funciono ya que el alma no se encontraba – se detuvo un momento – si no se hubiera ido de esa forma Taicho tal vez se hubiera enterado de que nos llamaron para buscar el alma de Karin por toda la sociedad de almas – lo miró – además se lo importante que es ella para usted, por eso tengo a toda la división buscándola – le sonrío. Después de que Toshiro escucho las palabras de su teniente se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo…

- Gracias – se fue usando shunpo.

_- De nada – _susurró la rubia para luego salir también.

*****************4ª División***********************************************

Una joven se encontraba descansando en una cama mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lágrimas. Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo así por que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar y en su piel se notaban las marcas que dejaban las lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Estas en la sociedad de almas – respondió un joven mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Sociedad de almas?... ¿¡Donde esta mi hermana!? – gritó la chica y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

- No te preocupes – le dijo el joven mientras le sonreía – tu hermana esta en perfectas condiciones solo hay que encontrar su alma, y se que Ichigo-san la encontrara, así que por favor no llores más – pidió amablemente haciendo que por un extraño motivo la rubia se sonrojara.

- Gra...gracias – dijo mientras sollozaba – podrías decirme tu nombre – pregunto mientras le sonreía y el chico tubo la misma reacción que la chica, se sonrojo levemente.

- Esta bien, mi nombre es Hanataro Yamada y estoy a cargo de ti por petición de Ichigo y Rukia-san – terminó su presentación.

- ¿Hanataro? Que bonito nombre, yo me llamo Yuzu kurosaki – se presentó la joven y después de eso se pusieron a conversar haciendo que Yuzu dejara de llorar por completo y se olvidara un poco del asunto.

******************En otro lugar de la sociedad de almas************************

Toshiro se encontraba buscando a Karin por todas partes ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que inicio su búsqueda pero nada y eso lo estaba comenzando a impacientar, pero sabia que impacientándose no conseguiría nada así que se detuvo por un momento y comenzó a pensar…

_- tranquilo, sabes que la encontraras y si no lo haces tu tal vez alguien más, además no estamos cien porciento seguros de que se encuentre en la sociedad de almas, tal vez todavía esta en su mundo y si ese fuera el caso buscaría a Urahara o a Ichida, pero si la encontrara… - _fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Aizen – dijo una voz femenina – eso podría ser probable pero no se puede estar seguro – comenzó a reír.

- ¿¡Quien eres tú!? - preguntó poniéndose alerta.

- Ho…que malo eres – volvió a hablar desde su escondite. – No te preocupes que no vengo a pelear contigo, sólo vengo de mensajera.

- ¿Mensajera? – preguntó un poco confundido.

- Aizen-sama me mando a decirte que disfrutaras el tiempo de vida que te queda ya que acabaran contigo dentro de tres meses – volvió a reír – bueno, creo que me voy – la presencia de la desconocida desapareció por completo.

- ¡Demonios! – _en el caso de que Aizen estuviera involucrado en esto significaría que ira tras Karin…tengo que encontrarla lo más rápido posible antes de que ese desgraciado lo haga – _pensó.

*****************5ª división************************************************

Una chica se encontraba entrando sigilosamente en los dormitorios del escuadrón 5. Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo esperando no ser vista por nadie, pero al dar la vuelta en uno de ellos quedo frente a frente con…

- Que haces en pie tan tarde Hana-san – preguntó la ex-teniente de la quinta.

- ¡Hinamori! Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón – habló la violácea mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno aproveche que kurosaki-taicho no se encontraba para venir a buscar unas cosas que se me quedaron – dijo la chica mientras sonreía - y tu ¿Por qué estabas entrando como un ladrón?

- Bueno…este, lo que pasa es que no quería que nadie se despertara ya que deben estar muy cansados por que mi taicho le ordenó al escuadrón entero que buscara a su hermana – finalizó un poco nerviosa y la otra joven no quedo muy convencida pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Este bien, nos vemos Hana-san – se fue.

- Idiota – dijo Hana y luego entro en su habitación.

*******************Hueco Mundo*******************************************

Me encuentro presa dentro de estas cuatro paredes, no puedo hacer nada, no se hacer nada, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar a través de la ventana y el paisaje que veo siempre es el mismo. No sé de donde vengo, si tengo familia o amigos –_ amistad – _¿que es eso? Tampoco lo sé, lo único que se es que mi nombre es _– Karin – _bueno eso fue lo que dijo ese hombre.

_" Cuando desperté me encontraba en este lugar, una habitación grande en la que solo había una cama, un sofá, una mesita y una ventana con barrotes. Mire todo detenidamente para lograr ubicarme, pero mi cabeza me dolía mucho, no entendía como era posible que recordara cosas tan minúsculas como los nombres de las cosas y no recordara nada sobre mi._

_- Por fin despiertas – habló un hombre el cual para mi no era nada familiar._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunté mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama._

_- Bueno mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke – dijo el mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa._

_- Aizen – repetí – ¿Quién soy yo? Y ¿Qué ago aquí? – pregunté mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi cabeza._

_- Tu nombre es Karin y estas aquí para servirme – habló._

_- Servirte – repetí._

_- Así es, tu único propósito en la vida es servirme – volvió hablar Aizen - ¡Kenji! – llamó y enseguida apareció un joven alto de pelo negro el cual traía algo en las manos._

_- Toma, póntelo – dijo mientras me lo pasaba. Me quede mirando lo que me había pasado y me di cuenta que era algo como un vestido de color blanco con detalles en negro._

_- Volveremos pronto por ti – volvió hablar el castaño para luego salir con el recién llegado. "_

- "_Mi único propósito en la vida", que triste – _pensaba mientras se tomaba el pelo con una cinta blanca la que resaltaba en su obscuro cabello, luego se dirigió a un espejo el cual anteriormente no había notado y se miro. Lo único que se podía apreciar en ese espejo era una hermosa joven cuyo rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras atravesaba la puerta.

- Si – dijo mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo con el traje blanco que se le había pasado anteriormente el cual consistía en una pantalón blanco con aberturas en los lados y una chaqueta con mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto su plano abdomen, todo del mismo color y con detalles en color negro. – _por que tengo que usar esto – _pensaba.

- La hakama blanca significa que le debes fidelidad a Aizen-sama y por eso debes usarla – habló confundiendo a la chica – sígueme es hora de que empecemos con tu entrenamiento – camino hacia la puerta – que estas esperando recoge tu zampakuto de la mesa.

- ¿zampakuto? – se giro y se dio cuenta que en efecto había algo sobre la mesa.

Karin tomo su zampakuto y siguió al chico el cual la dirigió hasta un enorme salón de color blanco.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Creo que me ha salido un poco largo el capitulo XD y eso que ando con bloque mental, nisiquiera se como termine el capitulo.**

**Bueno como siempre esperando que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen su comentario y si no, no.**

**Ademas si tienen alguna idea que aportar o decirme que parejas quieren que hayan me lo dejan tambien en un comentario, todos pueden dejar comentarios no importa si tienen cuenta o no, y si no la tienen haganse una es muy facil ^^ cualquier cosa duda o consulta a e l i a n a _ 8 d(arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m (sin los espacios)**

**creo que eso seria todo, hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos ^^ , bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, un día tarde U.U , perdón.**

**Aclaraciones: - **_pensamientos_

_ - "recuerdos"_

**Narradores:** Karin y una que otra vez yo XD (creo que eso sería todo)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo (ecepto uno que otro creado por mi XD)

**Capitulo 4: " Examen"**

_Los días pasan y aun no puedo recuperar ninguno de mis recuerdos, me han sometido a una serie de entrenamientos que para mi no tienen sentido, nada tiene sentido o acaso mi vida lo tiene. Se que en un momento tuve algo por que vivir o alguien por quien hacerlo pero ahora no tengo nada, lo siento se que lo tuve pero no lo recuerdo, eso es lo que me atormenta – _suspiró – _ese tal Aizen dice que solo vivo para él y encuentro que eso es una estupidez, lo único que me han enseñado es a odiar y hacer sufrir a los demás ¡Que basura!, a las únicas personas que creo que odio son a ese estúpido, al de esa tonta sonrisa y a Kenji, en resumidas cuentas odio a las personas con quienes he tratado – _se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana – _no siento alegría, no tengo esperanzas, no siento – __**amor – **_dijo para luego mirar la luna - _¿Qué es el amor?_

- Es solo un sentimiento que no sirve para nada – hablo Kenji entrando por la puerta.

- Ya te he dicho que no leas mis pensamientos – dijo Karin asesinándolo con la mirada.

- Mhp…me da igual que me mires así, solo vine a buscarte porque tenemos que entrenar, vamos toma tu zampakuto que no tengo todo el día para estar con niñitas tontas como tú – le dio la espalda.

_- Idiota – _lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta el lugar en el que siempre entrenaban, el cual era muy espacioso, las paredes eran de color blanco y no tenia absolutamente nada dentro.

- Que aremos esta vez – pregunte sin mirarlo.

- Repasaremos el manejo de armas – dijo también sin mirarme.

- Sabes muy bien que no tengo problema en ese aspecto – dije fastidiada.

- Eso es lo que tu crees, pero todavía hay algunos detalles que corregir, como los espacios que dejas cuando atacas –

- Bien - desvaine mi zampakuto y me puse en posición de ataque, Kenji hizo lo mismo con la diferencia que me ataco inmediatamente, pero claro esta que logre bloquear su ataque antes de que me golpeara. La pelea estuvo en un principio pareja pero después las cosas se comenzaron a complicar. No significaba que yo fuera mala luchando con mi zampakuto, si no que Kenji había comenzado a leer mi mente, así que sabía exactamente donde iban dirigidos mis ataques.

- Creo que eso será suficiente – dijo después de un rato alejándose de mi.

- Pero aun nadie a ganado – dije sin expresión alguna.

- Eso no importa, ahora deberás seguir practicando las técnicas que te enseño Aizen-sama – dijo para luego voltear a mirarme.

- Esta bien, que quieres que haga – pregunte desanimada.

- Quiero ver como vas con las artes demoníacas, muéstrame cuales tienes -

- Esta bien – hice la posición - Hado # 33 Sokatsui – dije el conjuro y una gran ráfaga de fuego azul salio disparada hacia el frente. Después me aliste y use el Hado # 4 Byakurai, el Hado # 58 Tenran y el Hado # 73 Soren Sokatsui el cual todavía no puedo controlar bien por lo cual quede un poco agotada. Kenji solo me miro y se río.

- Que es tan gracioso – pregunté.

- Nada, ahora quiero que entrenes por tu cuenta, que tal si tratas de hacer un Hado más avanzado, creo que mejor no por que con lo débil que eres seguro no podrás – se burlaba. Creo que en otras condiciones le hubiera proporcionado un golpe pero al hacer el Hado #73 quede agotada. – Bueno me retiro – se fue.

_- Para que tengo que entrenar, si solo me dejan encerrada y más encima soportando las burlas de Kenji, las que para mi no tienen ningún sentido ya que solo llevo dos meses y medio entrenando y encuentro que mejoro rápidamente – _tome mi espada y la mire detenidamente, encuentro que mi zampakuto es bonita aunque de unos colores muy obscuros, la funda es negra con detalles azules y la empuñadura es de color obscuro profundo, pero aun me falta algo y eso es descubrir su nombre y el comando que necesito para activarla.

- ¿Tú eres Karin? – pregunto una voz que para mi no era nada familiar, pero en mis condiciones ¿que se me podría hacer conocido? Nada.

- Si – respondí y voltee a ver quien me había hablado y me encontré con una chica aproximadamente unos cuantos años mayor, vestía una Hakama blanca parecida a la mía pero no igual, ya que la suya consistía en una falda larga y un chaqueta como la que uso, pero la de ella no dejaba nada a la vista, su pelo era negro y largo, más largo que el mío y un mechón cruzaba por su cara entre sus ojos que eran de un color entre azul y violeta obscuro. Había algo en esa chica que se me hacia familiar.

***************Sociedad de almas********************************************

Una pelinegra caminaba un poco molesta por el pasillo de su casa, mientras buscaba algo o más bien a alguien.

- Donde se abra metido** – **decía mientras miraba asía el jardín** – **_llevo toda la mañana buscándola pero aun no quiere aparecer, creo que salió a su padre __**– **_(suspiró)__-¡Masaki!_** – **_Llamo, pero nada, siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que llego a la sala y divisó que debajo de la mesa había algo_** – **_te encontré_** – **_dijo feliz para luego sacar a la pequeña de su escondite _**– **_eres una traviesa ¿sabias?_** – **_dijo Rukia tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Masaki era un encanto de niña, tenía los ojos hermosos igual que su madre y su cabello era igual que el de su padre, aunque la mayoría decía que la niña era más parecida a Rukia que a Ichigo.

- Oka-san _– _dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía y Rukia le devolvía el gesto, ya que se sentía feliz cuando su pequeña hija hablaba, porque le recordaba el día en que dijo su primera palabra.

"_Rukia se encontraba en el jardín junto con Matsumoto, Nanao y Yachiru mientras observaban a la pequeña Masaki, la cual permanecía sentada en su coche jugando con sus deditos y moviendo sus pequeños bracitos._

_- Que linda – decía Matsumoto._

_- Es igual a ti Rukia – decía Nanao haciendo que esta se sonrojara._

_- No creo, es igual a su padre lo único mío que tiene son los ojos –_

_- Saki-chan puedes decir Yachiru – decía la peli rosa mientras tomaba las manitos de la pequeña entre las suyas._

_- Pa… - fue lo que salió de la boca de la pequeña._

_- Parece que quiere decirnos algo – dijo emocionada Matsumoto, mientras Rukia tomaba un cuaderno en el cual se puso a dibujar unos chappys y había uno igual a Ichigo, y abajo decía papá._

_- Vamos – decía Rukia mostrándole el dibujo a su hija- di papá. – En ese momento llego Ichigo, y cuando vio el dibujo que había echo Rukia, no pudo quedarse callado._

_- Valla enana, aun cuando estamos casados sigues haciendo esos horribles dibujos – dijo Ichigo tomando el cuaderno._

_- Aquí van de nuevo – pensaban Nanao y Matsumoto, mientras que Yachiru reía._

_- Pero si este conejo ni siquiera se parece a mí – dijo y tomo a Masaki en brazos – como le enseñas eso a la niña – Rukia se enojo._

_- Dices que mis dibujos son feos y más encima me dices enana – una venita se comenzó a formar en la frente de la pelinegra – si yo soy enana tú eres ¡Idiota! – grito, y no se dio cuenta de que Masaki la miraba fijamente y cuando Ichigo se preparaba para responder, la pequeña comenzó a reír y de su boquita salió…_

_- I… - todos los presentes la miraban atentos, esperando que dijera su primera palabra – I… - Ichigo estaba feliz y Rukia también, pensando que la primera palabra de su pequeña sería el nombre de su padre, pero no fue así – Idiota – dijo haciendo que las presentes estallaran de risa y Rukia tampoco se pudo aguantar. Ichigo estaba impresionado, nunca se espero que su hija lo llamara así._

_- Que te dije Rukia – decía la rubia mientras reía – es igual a ti. – todas seguían riendo, Ichigo también le encontró la gracia y se unió a ellas, que su hija lo llamara así a sus 9 meses, y que fuera algo relacionado con él su primera palabra, le hacia muy feliz, aunque no haya sido lo que esperaba."_

- En que piensas – pregunto Ichigo llegando y abrazando a Rukia por la espalda.

- En nada solo me acordaba de cuando Masaki te dijo idiota – soltó una pequeña risita.

- Si y después cuando me veía me llamaba así – dijo Ichigo mientras recordaba – me costo mucho hacer que dejara de llamarme de ese modo y todo fue gracias a ti – sonrió y luego beso a Rukia.

- A mi – decía la pequeña mientras le estiraba los brazos a Ichigo, el cual dejo de besar a Rukia y tomo a su hija.

- No me he olvidado de ti – dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la niña y después la llevo a su cuna.

- Se te da bien ser padre, Kurosaki-taicho – dijo la pelinegra.

- No tanto como a ti, teniente de la decimotercera división – respondió, saliendo al jardín con Rukia y se sentaron en una banca abrasados, bajo un cerezo.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada ya que cada uno se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos. Rukia sentía una gran tristeza, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Ichigo ya que estes salía temprano y volvía tarde. Tampoco pasaba tiempo con Masaki y eso era lo que más le dolía, no le gustaba ver que la niña cada vez viera menos a su padre, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a Ichigo sufriendo al no poder encontrar a su hermana, veía como la culpa lo invadía y lo alejaba de sus seres queridos.

- Ichigo – dijo para hacer que este le prestara atención. – ¿Como va la búsqueda?

- No hemos encontrado nada – respondió apretando los puños. Rukia al notar esto abrazo a Ichigo con fuerza.

- Sabes que siempre te apoyare, solo te pido que no descuides a Masaki, pronto será su primer cumpleaños y no quiero que estes ausente – lo miro a los ojos – prométeme que solo por ese día dejaras de buscar a Karin – pidió.

- Lo prometo, además, como se te ocurre pensar que ese día no estaré con mi hija – tomo la cara de Rukia entre sus manos y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Ichigo, te amo – dijo suavemente.

- Yo también - respondió para luego besarla, eso era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba, estar con su familia y olvidarse por un rato del gran problema que lo agobiaba, pero sabia que eso no seria posible.

- puag…que asco me dan, detesto verlos tan felices – decía una joven que los miraba escondida entre unos árboles - me gustaría verlos sufrir mucho, y ya se cual será su punto débil – rió – le informare inmediatamente a Aizen-sama – se fue.

*****************4ª División************************************************

En una habitación apartada de las demás, se encontraba un joven contemplando el profundo sueño de su amada, quería que esta pronto despertara, para poder pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado.

_- no me importa si me odias cuando vuelvas, solo quiero que retomes tú vida y la vivas libremente – _tomo su mano – _Por favor Karin, aparece, ya no soporto esta situación, no pasa un segundo en el que no deje de pensar en ti – _te amo– susurro.

- Hitsugaya-taicho – hablo la capitana Unohana entrando – debo pedirle que se retire ya que debo revisar a la paciente – dijo.

- Enseguida – beso a Karin en la frente y se retiro, ya no le importaba que supieran de sus sentimientos por esta, algo que le agradaba mucho a la capitana de la cuarta, que veía como Toshiro, después de estar todo el día buscando el alma de Karin, iba a verla y siempre llevaba unas flores para cambiar las del día anterior, eso era a lo que la mujer llamaba amor, un sentimiento el cual ella nunca pudo experimentar, pero tal vez llegue alguien que pueda cambiar esta situación o ¿ya apareció? Quien sabe, en una de esas la vida le tiene preparada una sorpresa, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Toshiro caminaba por las calles del sereitei, las cuales estaban muy solitarias, últimamente, ya no se apreciaba mucho movimiento en la noche, ya que tenían como primera prioridad el buscar a la hermana del capitán Kurosaki en el día, y ya para estas horas todo el mundo se encontraba muy cansado para estar en pie.

******************En un callejón cercano*************************************

Se podían divisar dos figuras entre las sombras de la noche, una era alta y la otra era aproximadamente unos cuantos centímetros más baja y, aunque estuviera todo en completa obscuridad, se podía observar como la figura más grande pasaba un sobre a la otra.

- Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer – dijo.

- Mmm...…no crees que es mucho trabajo – se quejaba una chica.

- Puede ser, pero no soy yo el que quiere que hagas todo esto – respondió el chico fríamente.

- Sabes, a veces dudo que seas mi hermano – hablo la chica – alguien se acerca.

- Ya sabes que hacer – se fue.

- Siempre arruinando mis planes – subió al techo de una gran casa y se puso a mirar a la persona que se acercaba – Ho…siempre eres tú, Hitsugaya Toshiro, eso es lo que me gusta de ti – se esfumo pensando que nadie había sentido su presencia pero se equivoco, desde una ventana se podía ver que era observada por alguien.

- Que habrá estado haciendo – se preguntaba.

******************Hueco Mundo********************************************

Nunca me espere que esta chica me atacara, al contrario, pensé que quería decirme algo pero ahora no puedo hacer nada más que pelear contra ella aunque no quiera.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunte mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques, el cual tenia mucha fuerza – respóndeme – ordene mas esta solo se limitaba a mirarme mientras en su cara se formaba una calida sonrisa, lo que hizo que me confundiera un poco. Siguió atacándome y su velocidad me sorprendió, era realmente rápida, en uno de mis descuidos casi logra golpearme – Bakudo # 1 Sai – dije y logre darle con mi conjuro, haciendo que sus manos se ataran en su espalda, pero no paso mucho y pudo deshacerse del agarre.

- Cero – fue lo que dijo y un rayo enorme de luz azul se dirigió en mi dirección tan rápido que no me daría tiempo de esquivarlo. Definitivamente me golpearía y tal vez seria mi final. No, no podía dejarme vencer – Hado # 33 Sokatsui – mi ataque fue justo en el momento preciso, interceptando el otro, haciendo que al impactarse los dos se produciera una gran explosión la que me mando a volar contra una pared, estaba a punto de impactarme contra ella, pero justo antes de que pasara pudo sentir que era tomada de la cintura por alguien. Cuando abrí mis ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados desde que la explosión se produjo, pude divisar que la persona que me había salvado era – ¡Kenji! – dije y pude ver que este miraba seriamente a la mujer con la que me encontraba luchando.

- No crees que ya es suficiente – le dijo a la desconocida.

- Lo ciento – me miro y volvió a sonreírme – no quise atacarte, solo quería ver que tan fuerte eras, no era mi intención lastimarte – se comenzó a acercar y recién cuando llego a mi, me di cuenta de que yo no me encontraba con los pies en el piso, si no que Kenji todavía me mantenía tomada en brazos.

- Podrías soltarme de una vez – le dije y este por fin me prestó atención.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? – pregunto con tono malicioso.

- Claro que quiero o si no, no te lo pediría ¡Suéltame! – le exigí muy enojada y este solo hizo lo que le pedí. Cuando ya estuve de pie, al tratar de avanzar sentí un fuerte ardor en mi pierna el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibro, pero hice lo posible para no caer y lo conseguí apoyándome en mi zampakuto - _¿Cuándo logro hacerme esto? – _me preguntaba mientras veía el corte que tenia de la cual no paraba de salir sangre, mientras escuchaba la fastidiosa risa de Kenji.

- Ves, hubiera sido mejor que no te soltara – volvió hablar y sentí como la ira me invadía. Claro que no hubiera sido mejor, como iba a dejar que él me cargara, eso nunca, ¿Quién se cree que es? Estuve mirando fijamente a Kenji por un rato, acecinándolo con la mirada, algo que últimamente es muy común.

- Déjame curarte - interrumpió la pelinegra mientras ayudaba a sentarme - No demorara mucho – coloco su mano derecha sobre mi herida y comencé a sentir como esta se cerraba, mire a la mujer y de su mano salía una especie de luz blanca.

- Listo – dijo y me puse de pie, ¿Cómo había echo eso? Aizen me ha enseñado técnicas de curación pero ninguna comparada a la de ella, en general pudo curarme sola pero me lleva mucho tiempo y a ella menos de un minuto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte pero fue interrumpida por el "simpático" de Kenji.

- Eso que importa – dijo mientras me daba la espalda – lo único que debería importarte es entrenar ya que pronto se llevara a cabo tu "examen" el cual no es para nada fácil, ven vámonos Aizen-sama desea hablar contigo – finalizo, le mire fastidiada, solté mi cabello y me dispuse a seguirlo pero antes de salir pude escuchar claramente como la desconocida me decía su nombre.

- Mi nombre es Hisana, mucho gusto – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de alejarme del lugar.

- ¿Y que te pareció? – pregunto alguien.

- Es muy fuerte, además hay algo en ella que me da una sensación de familiaridad – dijo Hisana mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- ¿Cómo lo que sentirías por tu hermana? – la miro a los ojos.

- Pude ser – se dio vuelta en dirección contraria – Quien sabe.

- Me hubiera gustado luchar con ella, ¿A dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- No me siento muy bien, creo que me iré a mi habitación – se fue.

- Siempre lo mismo - _¿Por qué le gustara estar encerrada?_ - se preguntaba y también salió del lugar.

**En otra sala…**

Cuando Karin entro junto a Kenji en el lugar, automáticamente la pelinegra pudo divisar a Aizen que se encontraba en su trono y a Ichimaru el cual se encontraba a un lado de Aizen con su típica sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba.

_- lo golpearía – _

- Yo también – dijo Kenji lo que hizo que me sorprendiera un poco ya que nunca pensé que el coincidiera en alguna cosa conmigo. Nos acercamos más y Kenji hizo una reverencia ante Aizen como siempre y luego me miro señalándome que hiciera lo mismo pero yo ni loca aria eso, una cosa era que yo estuviera a su disposición y otra muy distinta era que ese hombre tuviera mi respeto.

- Karin-chan, pero que modales son esos – decía el peliblanco y yo solo fruncí el ceño.

- Detente Gin – hablo Aizen haciendo que Ichimaru cerrara la boca por que al parecer tenia planeado seguir hablando, lo cual me hizo un poco de gracia.

- ¿Para que me llamaste? – pregunte un poco enojada.

- Te llame para decirte que te prepares, pronto veré que nivel tienes en un "divertido" examen del cual Kenji ya debería haberte hablado. – me miro.

- Algo así menciono – hable yo frunciendo un poco más el ceño, este hombre de verdad me desagrada. – ¿En que consiste? – pregunte y todos los presentes cambiaron su expresión a una que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, este supuesto examen me daba un mal presentimiento.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ups... creo que me ha salido algo largo el capitulo XP , quiero hacer una prgunta ¿Quieren que haga más cortos los capitulos? , en este al parecer me concentre demasiado y no me di cuenta de cuanto llevaba escrito XD.**

**Bueno nuevamente esperando que le haya gustado y si es así dejen su review diciendome eso y si no, sencillamente no.**

**Además muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic aunque no dejen comentario U.U y gracias especialmente a:**

** - **muchas gracias por tu comentario y ya estoy leyendo tu historia, bueno todas las que estas escribiendo y me han gustado mucho ^^ , espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

**Tsuki-chan (Tsukishirohime-chan) -** vuelvo a agradecerte por todas tus correcciones y consejos ^^, trate de fijarme más en este capitulo y no se si habre mejorado un poco U.U (espero que si) , me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que este capi te haya gustado n.n , muchas gracias!!

**Fran**- te agradesco tu comentario , además no pienso abandonar mi historia así que por eso no te preocupes, no estoy dispuesta a soportar tu ira (la ultima vez rompiste mi póster favorito T.T me debes uno) y no tengo ganas de saber que me esperaba (de seguro algo muy malo XD)

**Gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me ayudan mucho para seguir adelante con mi historia.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea que aportar o alguna sugerencia me la deja en un comentario ^^ , ademas estaba pensando en ponerle una pareja a Byakuya ya que pienso hacerlo participar en el fic pero el problema esta en que no se me ocurre nadie T.T, para él tengo planeado como ya se habran dado cuenta algo que se esta formando en mi cabecita.**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!! bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, espero que les guste ^^**

**Narradores:** Karin, Toshiro y una que otra vez yo.

**Aclaraciones:** - P_ensamientos -_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo (ecepto uno que otro creado por mi)

**Capitulo 5:** "Sueño"

_- No pu__edo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Aizen, este supuesto examen que debo realizar no me interesa para nada – _cerró los ojos _– ya no se que pensar, la primera parte es…como podría decirlo, un poco aburrida, que gracia tendría ir a ese lugar, no lo conozco pero hay algo que me esta perturbando, no se que es, pero siento un fuerte malestar en mi pecho, como si algo me alertara que lo que voy hacer esta mal pero, tampoco me han dicho que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, solo dijeron " iras a la sociedad de almas dentro de una semana, Kenji ira contigo así que prepárate" – _sociedad de almas – susurró – _creo haber escuchado antes sobre ella pero…no se de donde, se que Ichimaru me comento una vez sobre ese lugar pero no, antes de él alguien más me la mencionó – _puso una manos en su frente - _me duele la cabeza, por qué, por qué, por qué no recuerdo nada, a veces siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, quiero saber que había antes de que yo viniera aquí, además quiero saber quien fui_– se dio vueltas en su cama – _No se que debería hacer, si debo pelear por Aizen para recuperar mi pasado lo aré – _alguien tocó la puerta - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó – _solo espero que no sea Kenji._

- Karin-chan ¿puedo pasar? – se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta la cual reconocí de inmediato.

- Adelante – dije yo mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

- Gracias – entró – perdón si te molesté – dijo la mujer.

- No me molestas Hisana-san – dije mientras le sonreía – pero ¿A que has venido? – pregunté.

- Vine a preguntarte algo – me miró - ¿Me puedo sentar un momento?

- Por supuesto, ven – le dije y las dos nos sentamos en el sofá – ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- En primer lugar quiero volver a pedirte perdón por lo de ase un rato – habló.

- Eso ya no importa, no deberías volver a disculparte.

- Claro que si, peleé contigo y te herí – me miró directamente a los ojos – Yo no quería pero era mi deber, si yo no probaba tus habilidades, habría desobedecido a Aizen-sama y si yo asía eso, yo… - se detuvo – Bueno, creo que eso no importa, ¿Cómo esta tu pierna? – me preguntó mientras me sonreía de una manera no muy convincente.

- Bien, ya no ciento nada, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - pregunté muy interesada porque realmente lo que hizo para curarme fue asombroso.

- Pues…veras, te han explicado sobre los poderes de los Espada – me preguntó muy seriamente.

- ¿Espadas? - _¿Qué es eso? – _la mire con cara de confusión.

- Al parecer no te han dicho nada – cerró sus ojos – te explico, los Espadas, anteriormente fueron los diez arrancar más poderosos y cada uno se encontraba relacionado con los aspectos de la muerte y la enumeración que tenían significaba que tan poderosos eran – mientras ella hablaba estaba verdaderamente concentrada ¿Por qué nunca me hablaron sobre eso? Al parecer siempre soy la menos informada.

- Se dice que eran verdaderamente fuertes pero... fueron derrotados – su mirada cambió a una triste.

- ¿Derrotados? ¿Por quién? – pregunté mucho más interesada que antes, algo me decía que saber eso era demasiado importante para mí.

- Por las trece divisiones de la sociedad de almas, para ser más específicos por los Capitanes – cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_- Sociedad de almas, ese e__s el lugar al que tengo que ir, Capitanes…que es este dolor, me duele, me duele mucho – _cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

- Karin-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hisana y en su voz pude notar la preocupación que sentía.

- Si…no es nada – hice una sonrisa forzada.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos asta aquí, necesitas descansar – me ayudo a ir asía mi cama.

- Gracias, pero quiero seguir escuchando sobre los Espadas, la sociedad de almas, los capitanes, ¡Necesito saber! – grité, mi desesperación ya era mucha.

- Lo siento, creo que hablé más de la cuenta, no puedo hablarte más sobre la sociedad de almas y mucho menos de los Capitanes, sólo te diré sobre los Espadas – me miró – es extraño que nadie te haya hablado sobre esto, ¿Estas enterada sobre las habilidades de Kenji? – me preguntó.

- Si…pero ¿que tiene que ver? Acaso él es… un Espada – susurré y vi como Hisana asentía con un pequeño gesto.

- Él es parte de los nuevos Espadas que Aizen esta creando, su poder es mucho más del que te hayas llegado a imaginar, al igual que…el mío – finalizó. Que había dicho, eso significaba que todas las veces que he peleado contra Kenji él solo estaba jugando mientras yo me esforzaba al máximo para poder por lo menos, llegar a golpearlo, ¡Que rabia!, pero más importante aún, Hisana-san también es una Espada, lo cual la hace mucho más fuerte que yo y tal vez más fuerte que Kenji.

- Entonces, si entendí bien me estas diciendo que tú y Kenji son Espadas, y que la habilidad de él es leer mentes, ¿Cuál es la tuya? – volví a preguntar.

- La mía esta relacionada con la curación, puedo curar cualquier clase de heridas y también puedo revivir a los muertos – me miró. Lo último verdaderamente me sorprendió, nunca antes había escuchado que eso se pudiera hacer.

- Increíble – susurré.

- Bueno será mejor que descanses – se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera le agarré la manga.

- Antes de que te vallas, quiero saber una cosa más – se dio vuelta - ¿Qué hay en la sociedad de almas? ¿Quiénes viven ahí? – pregunté, necesitaba saberlo, no se por que pero era necesario. - ¡Dímelo! – exigí al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, Hisana solamente me miraba y en sus ojos se asomaron unas lagrimas.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar sobre ella ya te lo dije – una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – perdóname – salió rápidamente.

- ¡Hisana-san! – grité pero ella ya se había ido.

- Lo siento Karin-chan, pero hablarte de ese lugar me duele mucho – decía Hisana tras la puerta de su habitación mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas libremente – Byakuya-sama – susurró mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

*****************************Sociedad de almas**********************************

En una enorme mansión, se encontraba un hombre bien parecido, su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas habitaciones de la gran casa, mientras leía y por su mente fugazmente paso la imagen de la mujer que hace tanto tiempo atrás conquistó su corazón, pero que lamentablemente murió.

- Hisana – dijo el noble mientras miraba la foto de esta que se encontraba en un mueble cercano. La mujer que todo este tiempo no ha podido ser remplazada por ninguna otra de la sociedad de almas, la única mujer en su vida, y el noble tenía claro que nadie podría remplazarla, Hisana para él fue y seguirá siendo su único amor.

- ¡Byakushi! – dijo una pequeña niña mientras entraba por la ventana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó tan serio y frío como siempre.

- Tienes algo para mi – preguntó la pelirosa mientras sonreía.

- Toma – le dio un dulce.

- ¡Gracias Byakushi! – exclamó la niña mientras se iba rápidamente.

Kusajishi Yachiru, era la teniente de la undécima división de la sociedad de almas, después de la guerra de invierno creció un poco pero no tanto, aún seguía teniendo la apariencia de una niña pero de aproximadamente diez años, su cabello había crecido un poco y ahora le llegaba un poquito más abajo de lo hombros, todos los días se pasaba por la mansión Kuchiki con la escusa de ir a buscar unos cuantos dulces pero lo que en realidad la llevaba a ese lugar eran las ganas que tenia de ver a Byakuya, cosa que le parecía extraña ya que los dulces siempre la impulsaban a ir donde el noble pero ahora había algo mucho más fuerte, que ella no entendía.

**********************10ª División *****************************************

Toshiro se encontraba escribiendo unos papeles mientras que Matsumoto, por extraño que parezca se encontraba haciendo el papeleo muy concentrada, esa actitud la había adoptado después del suceso de la desaparición de Karin, para que su Capitán pudiera buscarla libremente mientras ella se encargaba de todo el trabajo, se había impuesto no dormir más en el horario de trabajo y mucho menos salir a beber con el capitán Kyoraku, el cual era su compañero de tragos, pero este tampoco salí a beber mucho porque Nanao lo tenia bien controlado.

- Matsumoto – habló el peliblanco.

- ¿Qué sucede Taicho? – preguntó la rubia sin dejar lo que se encontraba haciendo.

- Si quieres puedes descansar un momento – dijo.

- Taicho, no se preocupe que yo todavía puedo seguir trabajando – le sonrió – usted es el que necesita ir a descansar.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, sea un niño bueno y vallase a la cama – habló la mujer y cuando dijo la frase "sea un niño bueno", le puso un tonito que enojó al joven el cual estaba a punto de gritar "¡Matsumoto!" pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento, justo llegó la última persona que la rubia y el joven capitán querían ver.

- ¡Hola shiro-chan! – gritó Hana abalanzándose sobre Toshiro el cual ni se inmutó.

- Hana, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces – dijo fríamente.

- Mmm…¿Lo dijiste? Creo que no me acuerdo – volvió hablar mientras reía como niña pequeña.

- ¡Suéltalo de una vez! – gritó Matsumoto.

- Y ¿que pasa si no lo hago? – le preguntó la violácea a la rubia con un tono que hizo que Matsumoto se enojara mucho pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo…

- Shiro-chan ¿Dónde vas? – habló Hana al ver que Toshiro se alejaba de ella.

- Eso no te importa – contestó de una manera tan fría que hizo que la chica quedara como petrificada. Al parecer la respuesta del joven la afectó y mucho.

- Jajaja – reía Matsumoto – lo siento Hana, pero al parecer a mi taicho no le interesas ni un poquito – le dijo en tono de burla.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras, no me importa – se fue por el mismo lugar que llegó – _Sigue riendo porque pronto no volverás a hacerlo…esto no se quedara así Hitsugaya Toshiro, esto recién comienza._

Toshiro después de haber dejado su división se dirigió a la cuarta, en donde se encontró con Ichigo y Rukia los cuales al verlo lo saludaron.

- Hola Toshiro – dijo Ichigo, Rukia también lo saludo pero de una forma más respetuosa.

- Hola Kurosaki – saludo el peliblanco un poco desanimado, lo cual fue notado por Ichigo.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?– preguntó el peli naranja y Toshiro solo se limito a asentir con un pequeño gesto.

- Yo me retiro – dijo Rukia y se fue por el pasillo.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – pregunté.

- Quería pedirte perdón – dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

- Por que deberías pedirme perdón – volví a preguntar pero ya sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

- Por todas las estupideces que te dije cuando pasó lo de Karin, por reclamarte el que la hayas abandonado – me dijo y yo quede un poco confundido pero sin cambiar mi expresión ya que no sabía de que hablaba.

- Nunca me has reclamado nada – respondí fríamente, últimamente mis respuestas se han convertido en la cosa más fría de toda la sociedad de almas, aun más frías que el hielo de Hyorinmaru y eso ya es decir mucho.

- Se que no lo he hecho pero lo pensé, sentí como la ira me invadía quería golpearte por haberle roto el corazón a mi hermana – muy bien, se que lo había echo y no me gustaba que me lo recordaran – por dejarla sola – siguió y cada vez fruncía mucho más el ceño – por no estar para protegerla – continuó y cada una de sus palabras era como una espada que atravesaba mi corazón – pero tengo muy claro que eso no fue tu culpa, tú no podías quedarte con ella o sufriría muchos más ataques de hollow y su vida correría peligro, además… - no siguió y yo sabía a lo que se refería.

- Kurosaki, no es necesario que sigas hablando, será mejor que esto quede como esta – le pedí y el asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Será mejor que me valla o Rukia se enojará mucho – habló – nos vemos – dijo y se fue usando shunpo.

_- Siempre he tenido muy claro que Ichigo no me culpa sobre lo sucedido pero a veces quisiera que lo hiciera, que me reclamara y que dijera que me odia por lo que hice, que me culpa de la misma manera o mucho más de lo que yo me culpo a mi mismo, pero no, el me pidió perdón por algo que no debería, al contrario yo soy él único que debería pedir perdón, yo maté a Karin, yo soy el culpable, yo debería estar muerto,__ me merezco la muerte y mucho más – _siguió caminando por el pasillo – _Nunca debí dejarla sola, pero lo hice y aunque ella me llegara a perdonar yo no lo aria jamás – _abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cama en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Karin – _Siempre junto a ti, una promesa que me era imposible cumplir pero sin embargo la hice porque eso era lo único que quería en la vida, yo estaba junto a ti porque te amaba y para protegerte, al darme cuenta que tú también eras una shinigami estaba impresionado y a la vez feliz porque lo nuestro podría ser posible pero después recordé los peligros que eso te traería y aunque no quisieras te verías involucrada en una guerra en la que no tendrías nada que ver. _– Tomó su mano – _Mirarte en este estado me duele tanto, siento que cada día que pasa pierdo un pedazo de mi alma, antes de verte así hubiera preferido morir, que destruyeran mi alma en mil pedazos y que quedara en el olvido, siento como si se estuviera formando un hueco en mi corazón o es que yo mismo me lo sacaría para dejar de sufrir, pero ya ni corazón tengo por que te lo di a ti._

*************************Hueco Mundo************************************

_- Que es este lugar, no me acuerdo haber estado aquí__ antes – _miró al frente –Ey tú, ¿Podrías decirme donde estamos? – Preguntó – ¿me estas escuchando? - se acercó cada vez más a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella pero no la podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad y porque estaba de espaldas. Cuando por fin llego a esta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico, posó su mano sobre el hombro de este y el joven la volteó a ver y cuando lo hizo – _tú… - _no pudo decir más ya que en ese momento sintió como caía en las profundidades de un oscuro lago. _- que es esto, que esta pasando, me ahogo – _pensaba mientras trataba de nadar a la superficie pero su cuerpo no lerespondía. Cada vez se hundía más y más, mientras sus músculos se tensaban y sus pulmones se empezaban a llenar de agua – _voy a morir aquí, que patético. – _abrió los ojos con dificultad – _que…es esa luz – _

_- ¿Por que? – _se escuchó la voz de una mujer – _por que estas aquí – _volvió hablar y Karin por fin la pudo divisar.

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – _preguntó con dificultad a la mujer la cual vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y en su cabeza se podía apreciar una pequeña tiara.

_- Tú no quieres saberlo – _volvió hablar mientras lloraba, algo ilógico ya que se suponía que se encontraban en lo profundo de un lago – _ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres, mi nombre en estos momentos no te lo diré, no por que no lo puedas escuchar, si no porque no tengo la minima intención de ayudarte – _desapareció y todo volvió a quedar en completa oscuridad.

_- No…te vallas – _dijo Karin perdiendo todo el oxigeno que le quedaba mientras se seguía hundiendo en las heladas aguas.

- ¡No! – gritó Karin despertando muy agitada – ¿_que fue eso? Aún puedo sentir el agua en mis pulmones, ¿Quién era es mujer? Y ese joven…yo creo haberlo visto antes – _que mirada tan triste – susurró – esos ojos – dijo recordando – son de…de… ¡No puedo! – gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza – este dolor otra vezya no lo soporto. – cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó alguien al cual reconocí enseguida – Vamos, levántate que tienes que entrenar – dijo con el típico tono que siempre usa.

- Po…podrías callarte – le pedí sin abrir mis ojos.

- Mmm...no, levántate – volvió a decir pero como orden.

- Enseguida – le dije.

- Esta bien, te espero diez minutos – se fue.

Después de que Kenji salió me levante con dificultad y un poco mareada, me dolía mucho la cabeza, mis piernas me temblaban y casi caigo al piso de no ser que alcancé a sujetarme, no sabía que me pasaba, me lave la cara y al levantar la vista me vi en el espejo, pero lo que se reflejaba ahí no era yo, o si lo era, era una niña igual a mi pero su pelo era mucho más corto que el mío, la quedé mirando detenidamente y ella me sonrío, acerque mi mano al espejo y ella hizo lo mismo pero cuando toque el espejo su figura se desvaneció dando paso a esos ojos, los mismos de mi sueño y el dolor volvió.

_- Por qué siento este dolor, esos ojos los conozco…su mirada es…tan triste – _se arregló la hakama – _en ellos veo dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y yo…al verlos siento lo mismo._

- Karin-chan, Kenji esta furioso, será mejor que te apures – dijo Hisana desde el marco de la puerta.

- Ya voy – dije mientras tomaba mi cabello.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó.

- S…si, no te preocupes – le respondí mientras fingía una sonrisa._ –_ Vamos – le dije, tome mi zampakuto y salí rápidamente en dirección al lugar de entrenamiento.

Cuando salí de mi habitación para no seguir demorándome usé shunpo, una de las tantas cosas que me enseñó Aizen personalmente, pero que después Ichimaru me ayudó con el perfeccionamiento ya que Aizen tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No me demoré nada en llegar pero Kenji igual se enojó.

- Te dije diez minutos – me dijo seriamente pero como siempre dándome la espalda.

- Lo siento – yo pidiendo disculpas, para disculparme con Kenji significaba que verdaderamente me encontraba mal.

- Mph… _- algo le esta pasando – _Muy bien comencemos – dijo sin sacar su zampakuto y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Acaso estaba menospreciándome.

- ¿No vas a sacar tu zampakuto? – le pregunté.

- No la necesito – respondió secamente – Por lo que sé, tú ya sabes que soy un Espada y que nunca he luchado enserio contra ti, por eso hoy tendrás que obligarme a, por lo menos, sacar mi zampakuto – finalizó y verdaderamente si que estaba enojada.

- Como quieras – dije mientras desenfundaba mi zampakuto y lo atacaba, estaba a punto de dañarlo con mi ataque y desapareció.

- Demasiado lento – se burlaba y volví a atacarlo tratando de ser lo más rápida y certera posible pero no servia de nada porque Kenji esquivaba cada uno de mis ataques y eso me tenía verdaderamente enojada, tenía que pensar en algo.

- Creo que puedo luchar con los ojos vendados – siguió con sus burlas y ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban pero no podía, por más que quisiera siempre me esquivaba. - Creo que vasta de esquivar – dijo mientras reía – ahora seré yo quien ataque – hizo un movimiento muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de esquivar su patada que me dio de lleno en el abdomen haciendo que votara sangre por la boca – Creo que me pasé un poco – Su golpe había sido demasiado para mi, quede en el suelo y me costaba mucho respirar. – Ya te cansaste – seguía con sus burlas una tras otra.

- ¡Cállate! - grité poniéndome de pie y usando shunpo, colocándome justo atrás de Kenji y cuando lo ataque le di, pude sentir como mi zampakuto chocaba con su cuerpo.

- No funciono – dijo retirando mi zampakuto con un dedo – Me diste pero cortarme no es tan fácil – habló lanzándome contra la pared pero pude detener el impacto – sólo podrás cortarme cuando liberes tú zampakuto.

_- Liberar mi zampakuto - _¡No necesito hacerlo!** – **grite, usé shunpo y ataque a Kenji con todas mis fuerzas y el trató de parar mi ataque con su mano pero al parecer no le fue tan fácil porque lo pude mover del lugar en que se encontraba.

- Oh…mucho mejor, pero aún no es suficiente – se alejó de mi – prueba esto, ¡Cero! – grito y un rayo de luz azul se dirigió rápidamente asía mi pero después de haber peleado con Hisana ya sabia como detenerlo.

- Hado # 73 Soren Sokatsui – dije y las dos ráfagas de fuego azul interceptaron el cero, y esta vez no me moví de mi lugar.

- Valla creo que mejoraste en comparación con el día anterior – se puso atrás de mí – ahora mereces descansar – susurró en mi oído y pude sentir como recibía un golpe y después de eso todo se oscureció.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Hisana quien había presenciado todo el enfrentamiento.

- Porque no consideré necesario seguir peleando, su mejora es sorprendente – dijo.

- ¿Solo eso? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- ¿Por qué más sería? – preguntó Kenji mientras acomodaba a Karin entre sus brazos – La llevaré a su habitación para que puedas curarla – dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Muy bien, pero tu respuesta no me convence – dijo mientras iba tras él.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 5 y espero que le haya gustado ^^**

**Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, aunque no dejen review, por eso esta vez les pido que me dejen su comentario para saber si le ha gustado y muchas gracias a:**

**Tsuki-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias! espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, lo hice un poco más largo ya que me lo pediste ^^, además muchas gracias por tus ideas y correcciones las cuales me ayudan mucho.

**:** Hola, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y no te preocupes porque pienso hacer que las cosas se pongan un poco más interesantes ^^ . gracias!

**hituskarin4e:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me subiste mucho el animo y sobre tú petición sobre la relación entre Byakuya y Yachiru ya la pensé y más adelante se irá viendo que pasará entre estos dos. (por cierto me gusta esa pareja)

**Fran:** Como siempre gracias y eso de que te gusta amenazarme ya lo sé y estoy acostumbrada a que hagas eso XD.

**Chillis:** Hola y gracias por tu comentario ^^, no importa que no me des ideas con tu review es sufiente ya que me sirve mucho para seguir adelante.

**2:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y de nada por leer tu historia, me gusta mucho ^^, trataré de no hacer sufrir a Rukia mucho, porque para ella igual tengo tramado algo (soy mala XD)

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me ayudan a seguir adelante con mi historia ^^**

**Bueno me voy, me dio poco tiempo para dejar la conti porque estoy haciendo un trabajo y mi papá quiere que me acueste, pero no puedo U.U, hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**

**pd: ¡Falta poco para el reencuentro! ¡Que emoción! ahora si, adios!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 !!**

**Aclaraciones:**

- dialogo de un personaje -

- _Pensamientos - _

- _"recuerdos" - _

_///***/// cuando aparesca significa que narra Karin (lo ocuparé sólo una vez para que se note el cambio)_

**Narradores:** Tōshirō, Karin , Kenji y yo.

**Capitulo dedicado a:** Tsuki-chan (tsukishirohime-chan) y a Fran, las quiero mucho!! ^^ ya que piensan que Kenji es lindo, ahora veran un poco más sobre él.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Bleach no son mios, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo, ecepto los personajes que fueron creados por mí y que participan en el fic.

**Capitulo 6****:** **"¿Qué me pasa?" **

Kenji caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta la habitación de Karin, al llegar se dirigió a la cama de esta y la depositó suavemente, luego de eso llego Hisana la cual de inmediato comenzó con su trabajo, se puso al lado de Karin y extendió sus brazos poniendo sus manos en el pecho de esta, después de hacer esto una luz blanca se concentro en las manos de la pelinegra. Mientras Hisana hacia su trabajo Kenji se mantenía apartado, apoyado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya terminé – habló la mujer levantándose – ahora solo hay que dejarla descansar.

- Bien – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la pelinegra.

- A ver a Aizen-sama – respondió – por cierto, tienes que acompañarme – finalizó.

- Enseguida – salió tras él.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos de "Las Noches" cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Hisana por su lado trataba de descifrar que había tras la actitud de Kenji hacia Karin ya que por lo que había visto durante un tiempo era que él no soportaba a la chica y que le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara, pero ese día había demostrado, aunque aya sido por un momento, lo contrario. Por otro lado Kenji se preguntaba a si mismo que era lo que le había pasado, no se explicaba porque detuvo el enfrentamiento al ver que la pelinegra no se encontraba bien, lo que hizo lo veía como debilidad y él no podía permitírselo.

El transcurso se desarrollo en silencio hasta que llegaron al enorme salón donde se encontraba Aizen y los dos hicieron la reverencia correspondiente.

- ¿Ha progresado? – preguntó el castaño desde su trono.

- Si, tal y como usted pensaba Aizen-sama – habló el azabache – en el manejo de su zanpakutō va excelente, pero podría seguir mejorando, solo le falta saber el nombre y el comando que necesita para activarla – finalizó.

- Por ahora no necesito que tenga esa información – cerró sus ojos - ¿Cómo va con las técnicas que le enseñé?

- Es muy buena usando shunpo y al parecer maneja a la perfección todos los hechizos que le enseñó, por ahora podríamos decir que es una shinigami completa, la cual fácilmente podría luchar contra un teniente pero sin la seguridad de que pueda ganar – respondió.

- Perfecto – una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro – Todo va según lo que tenía planeado, para cuando vallan a la sociedad de almas quiero que tenga el nivel suficiente como para derrotar a un teniente – finalizó.

- Como usted ordene Aizen-sama – habló Kenji inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Hisana, acércate – ordenó el hombre y la mujer obedeció. – Te mandé llamar porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó un poco temerosa.

- Quiero que le entregues esto a Karin – dijo pasándole un hermoso collar a la mujer, el cual Kenji reconoció de inmediato.

- Pero Aizen-sama no cree que devolverle ese collar es muy riesgoso ¡podría recordar algo! – dijo muy exaltado el joven.

- Acaso estas en mi contra – dijo Aizen.

- Nunca podría hacer eso – se quedo tranquilo en un rincón escuchando.

- Muy bien, se lo entregarás diciéndole que esto es un objeto muy importante para ella lo cual hará que esta lo use – finalizó.

- Como ordene Aizen-sama – respondió Hisana – Con su permiso – dijo y se retiró.

- También me retiro – dijo el joven para luego irse por el mismo lugar que la mujer.

- Eres muy malo – dijo Ichimaru saliendo desde las sombras – Lo que Kenji dijo es cierto, ¿No crees que es riesgoso regresarle ese collar? Como te dijo, podría recordar algo lo que entorpecería tus planes – finalizó y Aizen rió.

- Eso también esta previsto en mis planes, el que recuerde algo no me afectaría en nada – volvió a esbozar una sonrisa – la mente de los humanos es tan frágil y para mi volver a borrar sus recuerdos no sería nada al igual que manipularlos para hacer que vea todo lo que yo quiero aunque eso nunca halla pasado, además la primera fase del plan está casi terminada – dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer con esa chica? – preguntó el peliblanco.

- Pronto lo sabrás, lo que pasará con ella es muy sencillo, sólo debes pensar un poco más Gin – se fue dejando al hombre pensativo ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos planes de Aizen? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con Karin? ¿Para que la necesita? Esas y más preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Ichimaru Gin.

En una habitación apartada se encontraba descansando Karin, llevaba un buen rato inconciente ya que en la pelea que tuvo salió muy lastima y si la batalla hubiera continuado tal vez podría estar muerta.

_- ¿Por qué haces esto? – _Preguntó una voz – _ya te he dicho que no vengas ¿Por qué bienes? Yo no te quiero cerca_ – volvió hablar y Karin reaccionó.

_- ¿Qué fue eso?_ _otra vez el mismo sueño, el chico, su mirada, el lago, la mujer…todo es lo mismo – _entre cerró sus ojos – _esa mujer dice cosas que no entiendo – _su ayuda – susurró - _¿para que la necesitaría? nunca antes la he visto o por lo menos eso creo, cuando me ve llora, me mira de una manera calida pero a la vez su mirada me dice que siente lastima por mi, no entiendo él por que, además…ese chico, sus mirada me transmiten muchas cosas, me dice que sufre, que sufre mucho y yo siento lo mismo, al verlo mi corazón se acelera de una forma inexplicable – _puso una mano en su pecho.

- …_Quiero volver a verlo… - _resonó en la mente de Karin ¿Que había sido eso? no sabía que había pasado, mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos eso pasó por su mente.

- Acaso eso será… - fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó del otro lado.

- Adelante – dijo la joven mientras se enderezaba.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hisana.

- Si pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me acuerdo que me encontraba luchando contra Kenji y… detuvo la pelea ¿Cierto?_ –_ preguntó.

- Así es, pero eso ya no importa – habló la mujer y Karin se sentía verdaderamente enojada, no solo porque Kenji hubiera detenido la pelea si no que también la menospreció.

- Me las va a pagar – susurró – por cierto, ¿A que as venido?

- Quería saber como te encontrabas, además… - se quedo callada dudando un momento _- ¿Qué hago?_

- ¿Además que? – dijo Karin esperando la respuesta.

- Vine a entregarte esto – dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba el collar que Aizen la había pasado.

- Es…hermoso – fue lo único que pudo articular la joven al recibir el collar, el tenerlo entre sus manos le producía una extraña sensación.

- Bueno debo irme – dijo la mujer.

- Espera un momento Hisana-san, puedes decirme ¿quien te dio este collar? – preguntó.

- No puedo decírtelo, pero… ese collar es muy importante para ti – se fue dudando si lo que había echo estaba bien o estaba mal.

- Importante para mi – repitió mientras miraba detenidamente el collar el cual tenía la forma de un copo de nieve y en el centro se encontraba una joya de un color violeta la que se le asía un poco extraña, sin saber el por que, Karin estaba completamente segura de que la joya del centro no era la que verdaderamente iba en esa lugar, que la joya que verdaderamente iba ahí era una de color azul pero dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se lo puso.

_- Me encanta _– pensaba mientras se miraba en el espejo –_tengo la sensación de haber dicho esto anteriormente, las mismas palabras hace ya…un buen tiempo atrás._

_- Te sientes sola, abatida, triste, hay veces que quieres gritarlo y otra que no, ¿Entiendes tú corazón? ¿Quieres salir de la oscuridad? Siempre que te veo una gran tristeza me invade – no te quiero cerca – son palabras vacías, porque la única cosa que quiero __es compañía, me siento muy sola – _escuchó de repente muy claramente, como si alguien estuviera ahí con ella, pero no había nadie, solo estaba ella y su zampakuto la cual de la nada brilló levemente, haciendo que la pelinegra se acercara y cuando la desenfundó se vio reflejada en el filo de esta pero de repente, el reflejo cambió dándole paso a la mujer de sus sueños la que sólo se limitaba a llorar como todas las veces que la había visto, para luego desaparecer.

- Ya entiendo – susurró – esa mujer debe ser mi zanpakutō, pero…no entiendo porque sufre tanto – finalizó y volvió a la cama mientras sonreía, ya todo comenzaba a tomar forma, por lo menos ahora ya entendía una parte de su sueño pero aún faltaban algunas cosas como descubrir quien es el chico que aparece en ellos. – Ya falta poco – cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras estrechaba el collar que Hisana le había entregado.

Por otro lugar, se encontraba un pelinegro muy confundido, ¿Qué le había pasado? No le encontraba una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, como era posible que él no supiera lo que le pasaba, era ridículo.

_- Me siento idiota, como fui capaz de detener la pelea, que es lo que me pasa, cuando vi que esa niña no se encontraba bien, no pude seguir, estaba consiente de que si yo seguía con la batalla aunque solo haya sido un entrenamiento, la hubiera matado a sangre fría, total Hisana podría revivirla – _odio a los humanos – dijo - _siempre lo he hecho y no lo pienso cambiar, ella es humana y yo hace tiempo dejé de serlo, soy un Espada al servicio de Aizen-sama, una simple marioneta la cual debe hacer todo lo que su amo quiera. Sin sentimientos y dispuesto a matar, los sentimientos son debilidad y ser débil no se me esta permitido, no ¿Pero por que pienso esto? Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella, la veo como una muñeca al igual que yo debe servir a su amo y no siento ningún arrepentimiento por lo que hice esa noche._

- "_Camino lentamente sin ningún apuro, con mis ojos cerrados a través de la gran multitud de gente, es invierno, siento como los humanos sienten frío, leo sus pensamientos y creo que algunos son repugnantes, si es que todos no lo son, soy una sombra en este lugar, un fantasma con una misión que cumplir, encontrarla, encontrar a la persona con mayor poder espiritual en esta ciudad y llevarla ante Aizen-sama__, se que es ella, lo siento, pero su reiatsu en estos momentos es muy tenue, apenas puedo sentirlo, esta casi al mismo nivel que los demás pero tiene algo especial. Sé que debo ir por una de las hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo, ella es esa humana, Aizen-sama me dijo que ella al igual que su hermano tenía poderes de shinigami ya que el mismo lo había podido comprobar atacándola hace dos años y se libró por muy poco, logrando superar sus expectativas pero después de ese día no ha podido ser localizada, es como si algo nos lo impidiera, tal vez, algún tipo de sello encargado de bloquear sus poderes y si fuera así, felicidades por el intento, nos lograron atrasar un pequeño e insignificante tiempo, pero ya no más, yo no necesito sentir su reiatsu, con tan solo leer su mente soy capaz de reconocerla._

_Empieza a nevar, aún no soy capaz de encontrarla, llegó hasta un parque y a lo lejos veo una figura, se trata de una chica la cual llora – patético – es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, leo sus pensamientos y puedo ver la causa de su dolor – un shinigami – veo la clara imagen de uno, pero no es un shinigami cualquiera, se trata nada más y nada menos que de un capitán ¿Por qué llora? Le han roto el corazón, se siente sola, primero se fue su mamá, después su hermano pero ella se siente feliz por él y por último… - __Tōshirō__ – esa es la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos – Te encontré – digo mientras sonrió, después de tanto tiempo la venganza de Aizen dará comienzo._

_- Pero que débiles son los humanos – dije yo sin salir de mi escondite._

_- ¿¡Quien __anda ahí!? – pregunta ella mientras se pone de pie. _

_- Se podría decir que alguien que quiere ayudarte – dije mientras aparecía frente a ella._

_- No me interesa tu ayuda – dijo. ¡pero que carácter! _

_- No seas así, lo único que tienes que hacer __es venir conmigo – volví hablar ya dándome cuenta de que las cosas no serian un simple – muy bien, iré contigo – pero en todo caso nunca me esperé que me respondiera eso._

_- Ya te dije que no me interesa – me dio la espalda y eso absolutamente nadie lo había echo antes, siempre soy yo el que da la espalda lo cual hizo que me enojara ¡muy bien! Hora de jugar con sus pensamientos y de paso con sus sentimientos._

_- Te lo prometió, te di__jo que estaría siempre contigo – aquí comenzó todo._

_- Pero…pero como es… - sigo reiterando lo que dije, los humanos son débiles. Sigo con mi jueguito y valla que es divertido, que sufra, me gusta verla sufrir._

_- Tu lo amabas pero a él no le importó ¿Quieres odiarlo? – le pregunté y eso fue lo único bueno que hice por ella, ofrecerle odio__, el odio debía regir su mundo al igual que el mió era regido por eso._

_- ¡No! – de nuevo gritando y mi paciencias se agotaba._

_- Lo único que necesitas es odio, debes odiarlo por lo que te hizo – continuo hablándole y se echa a correr, muy bien, me cansé, saco mi zampakuto y voy tras ella, pero por desgracia su velocidad no se compara con la mía y creo que ese día andaba con suerte por que se tropezó y calló en la nieve lo cual la llevó a un triste final. "_

_- Esa noche yo acabé con su vida__, sí, yo la maté y le di una nueva, una mejor a la que tenía antes, una vida en la cual el amor no debe existir, ese amor que ella sintió por ese shinigami, nunca más lo puede volver a experimentar, ¿o si? - ¿Qué acaba de ser eso?_ – _yo pensando en el amor, ¡ja!, creo que debo estar enfermo ya que yo no tengo sentimientos, yo no tengo corazón. _

- ¿Kenji? – escucho a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó lo más fríamente posible.

- No es nada, solo que te veías tan pensativo que...y como no me escuchaste cuando te hablé por primera vez, buen yo…

- Puedes hablar de una vez - hablé nuevamente, si estábamos hablando de personas molesta creo que ella se lleva el premio.

- Venía a darte un recado de Hisana diciendo que esa chica ya se encuentra bien – dijo con desprecio.

- Mph… - _¿Qué rayos esta pensando esa mujer?_ _Creí dejarle completamente claro de que no me importaba lo que le pasara a Karin. _

- Me retiro – volvió hablar mientras se daba la vuelta y yo no le presté la más minima atención.

- Eres muy frío sabes, Haruka no se merece que le hables de esa forma – dijo el rey de los molestos – Kaoru – la persona más odiada por mi y la más querida por Hisana, ya que por lo que he podido apreciar él siempre esta tras ella y si no es así, se encuentra encerrado.

- Eso no te importa – respondí.

- Lo se, ¿Me podrías decir donde esta Hisana? – preguntó.

- No lo se – le dije y el se fue dejándome nuevamente solo con mis estúpidos pensamientos.

_///***///_

_- __Los días pasan, he tomado mi entrenamiento más seriamente y creo que las mejoras son evidentes, mi velocidad ya no es la misma y cada vez soy mucho más certera en las luchas de entrenamiento pero sólo una cosa ha cambiado y esa es que Kenji ya no es mi contrincante lo cual me pone de muy mal humor, me gustaría enfrentarlo y devolverle todas las que me debe pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar, ahora a Aizen le dio por que me entrenara el idiota de Ichimaru y en estos momentos es cuando extraño a Kenji, creo que lo prefiero a él mil veces más que a este sujeto y sus sonrisas, las cuales me desesperan de lo falsas y cínicas que son._

- eh…no crees que te estas pasando un poco Karin-chan, es solo un entrenamiento – decía mientras sonreía – si sigues así voy a pensar que quieres matarme.

- Puede ser – le dije mientras me ponía tras él y lo atacaba pero este fue muy hábil y me bloqueó.

- Muy cerca – dijo en tono de burla.

- Eso crees – dije dándole una patada en su cara la cual lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

- Si, podría decir que quieres matarme – dijo mientras abría sus ojos y cuando lo hizo sentí un fuerte escalofrío, su mirada era aterradora – ¿Viste eso? – preguntó y yo no sabía a quien.

- Si – dijo alguien al cual reconocí como Aizen – Tú mejora es sorprendente – me habló y yo solo asentí.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté.

- Sigues siendo tan irrespetuosa – dijo – ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que tienes que hacer hoy? – ahora era él el que preguntaba – Sígueme, Kenji te esta esperando para que vallan a la sociedad de almas – finalizó. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? No dije nada y lo seguí tal cual me dijo hasta la entrada de Las Noches.

- Muy bien Kenji – habló.

- Como usted ordene – respondió y estiró uno de sus brazos al frente, moviendo su mano como si se encontrara cortando algo y de repente frente a nosotros se formó una abertura.

- Garganta – dijo nuevamente Aizen – Este es el portal que usamos en Hueco mundo – me explicó – Es hora de que se vallan – finalizó y Kenji me empujó hacia dentro. En ese momento pude sentir un leve dolor en mi pecho, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, me sentía nerviosa y como no estarlo, iría a ese lugar, no se nada sobre el pero sé que me ayudara para recuperar mi pasado. Tomo el collar que me entregó Hisana y lo sujeto fuertemente, con ¿esperanza? Si, estaba esperanzada y feliz, algo que al parecer no paso desapercibido por mi acompañante que hizo un gesto de molestia.

**Sociedad de almas…**

Un joven se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles del Seireitei, iba con cara de cansancio y era comprensible, hace ya un buen tiempo que no puede dormir bien pero eso a él no le importaba, a su lado se encontraba una mujer rubia, la que llevaba en sus manos una montaña de papeles, entraron en un edificio con el número cinco y se dirigieron a una enorme oficina. El chico abrió la puerta cuidadosamente ya que siempre que iba ahí saltaba sobre él la teniente de ese escuadrón pero, ese día para su fortuna la chica no se encontraba.

- ¿Tōshirō?, adelante – dijo Ichigo levantando la vista ya que se encontraba haciendo él papeleo.

- Gracias, vine ha dejarte esto – habló y Matsumoto dejo los papeles en el escritorio.

_- ¿Por qué a mí? – _gracias – dijo con cara de agotamiento.

- Al parecer no has descansado muy bien – dije mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

- Es cierto, y por lo visto tú tampoco – dijo y yo asentí con un pequeño gesto.

- Ichigo, ¿Donde esta la bruja de pelo violeta? – preguntó Matsumoto refiriéndose a Hana e Ichigo rió.

- La mandé a entregar unos documentos a la undécima división – respondió y me sentí aliviado de no encontrármela.

- ¡Que bien! – dijo mi teniente saltando de un lado para el otro.

- Se ve que están felices – habló alguien desde la puerta.

- ¡Rukia! Que gusto verte – habló Matsumoto dirigiéndose a la puerta – y trajiste a Masaki – esto lo dijo aun más feliz que lo anterior.

- Rukia que gusto me da verte – dijo Ichigo un poco triste.

- Lo mismo digo – respondió, si no lo hubiera visto tal vez no lo hubiera creído, la forma en que se miraron fue verdaderamente incomoda – Te traje a Masaki – volvió hablar acercándose y pasándole a la niña a la cual tomó muy feliz.

- Gracias, Rukia – dijo y la nombrada agachó un poco la cabeza.

- De nada – respondió pero esta vez mientras le sonreía.

- Matsumoto – hablé – es mejor que nos vallamos.

- ¿¡Que!? Pero taicho quería jugar con la pequeña – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- He dicho que nos vamos – volví hablar dirigiéndome a la puerta – Nos veremos Kurosaki, Kuchiki – me despedí y Matsumoto hizo lo mismo.

- Te he extrañado, últimamente pasamos menos tiempo juntos – habló la pelinegra.

- Lo se y créeme que no a sido mi intención - respondió el joven para luego besarla, mientras la niña que tenia en brazos inflaba los cachetes y tiraba del haori a su papá – eres una celosa – dijo este y besó a la niña en la frente.

- Se parece al padre – habló Rukia.

- Por cierto ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó Ichigo.

- Ukitake-taicho se encontraba bien así que me dio el día libre para que lo pasara con Masaki ¿Vienes con nosotras?

- Valla, me gustaría acompañarlas pero mi teniente no ha vuelto – respondió y justo en ese momento…

- ¡Taicho! – gritó una chica entrando a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Hana? - preguntó este.

- Nada, solo que ya llegué – respondió haciendo que a los presentes les saliera un gotita en la frente – Así que puede salir, yo me hago cargo de todo – dijo la violácea.

- Gracias – dijo Ichigo y salió tras Rukia.

- Ya están aquí - dijo Hana mientras miraba por la ventana y reía - _No pensé que sería tan pronto._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje hasta aquí el capitulo 6, espero que le haya gustado ^^ y perdón por no subirlo ayer es que tube un pequeño inconveniente con el capitulo, se me borró U.U , pero bueno lo escribí de nuevo y aquí esta.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, en especial a:**

**Chillis:** Muchas gracias por tú comentario, me hace muy feliz, además todos los personajes que vallan apareciendo es porque tienen un papel que cumplir (¬¬ no será porque los quieres hacer sufrir) jajaja no le hagas caso al parentesis XD espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Tsuki-chan:** Hola!! muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ y bueno trataré que la cosa se ponga cada vez mejor jajaja Kenji!! es tan lindo y como ya te dije todas tus preguntas tienen una respuesta, las cuales se irán respondiendo con el transcurso de la historia. No se si en este capitulo mejoré la ortografía, pienso que no U.U pero ya lo aré, sé que lo lograré XD

**Fran**: gracias Fran!! espero poder sorprenderte cada vez más XD pero tú si que me sorprendiste cuando dijiste que Kenji era lindo jiji y eso que querías matarlo al principio, bueno de ahí hablamos ^^

**Ashtray Hearts2:** hola!! gracias por leer mi historia y por ponerme en tus autores favoritos T.T que emoción, me has echo muy feliz!!! gracias!! bueno aquí les dejé la conti ^^ espero que te haya gustado.

**Sus comentarios son los que me ayudan para seguir adelante con mi fic el cual estoy dispuesta a teminar pase lo que pase.**

**Bueno a todas las personas que leen mi fic les anunció que mañana salgo de vacaciones de invierno en las cuales trataré de dejar listos unos cuantos capitulos más del fic y según como valla avanzando tal vez cambié las fechas de las actualizaciones de los lunes a otro día.**

**Ya saben, cualquier error ortográfico o de otro tipo haganmelo saber, ideas que aportar, alguna pareja, lo que quieran, recivo de todo ecepto reclamos e insultos.**

**Hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**

**dejen reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!! creo que ahora si me demoré con el capitulo U.U pero no fue mi intención, perdón, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo 7!!**

**Narradores:** Toshiro, Karin, Kenji y yo (valla que hay narradores XD)

**Aclaraciones:**

- _pensamientos -_

_- "recuerdos" - _

- dialogo de un personaje -

///***///***///***/// _( cuando_ _aparesca esto es porque se produce cambio de lugar y de narrador)_

Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a Ashtray Hearts2 que estubo de cumpleaños el lunes ¡Feliz cumpleaños! este era mi regalo pero paso algo imprevisto y no pude actualizar ese día U.U espero que te guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos son de Tite Kubo (ecepto algunos personajes que fueron creados por mi)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: " Él es... "**

_- Todo se llevará a cabo y tú serás mío – _pensaba una chica sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Por otro lado se encontraba Tōshirō caminando por las calles del seireitei rumbo a la cuarta división, su teniente se había devuelto a la décima para terminar con el trabajo que le faltaba y él aprovechó para ir a la cuarta. Al entrar caminó lentamente por los pasillos hasta la habitación que buscaba, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba Karin y como siempre tomó su mano delicadamente.

_- Ya no lo soporto, no soporto esta situación, no hemos podido encontrar tú alma y eso me tiene al borde de la locura, ¿Por qué no apareces? No le encuentro explicación, deberías estar en la sociedad de almas pero no, hemos buscado en todos los lugares del Rukongai y nada, en el mundo humano te han buscado sin descanso y tampoco hay respuesta, Urahara no se explica como sucedió esto, nadie se lo explica, se supone que deberías estar a salvo, esto no fue causado por un humano, de eso estamos completamente seguros, y si fue así significa que… - _no pudo seguir hablando en ese mismo momento Karin abrió los ojos y apretó su mano.

- ¿¡Karin!? – dijo Tōshirō – ¡Unohana-taicho! – llamó este y la mujer apareció enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya-taicho? – preguntó la mujer tan calmada como siempre pero en cuanto se percató de lo que sucedía se acercó rápidamente – No puede ser… - susurró.

- ¿¡Que pasa!? – preguntó Tōshirō muy exaltado pero sin hacerlo notar demasiado.

- Despertó – dijo.

- Si lo sé, esto es… - no pudo seguir ya que la mujer analizó a Karin y por fin habló.

- Sigue siendo un cuerpo sin alma – habló la mujer y Tōshirō se desanimo ante tales palabras.

- Entonces, si no hay alma ¿Cómo es que abrió los ojos? – preguntó el joven.

- Lo más probable es que el alma se encuentre cerca por lo cual el cuerpo reacciona de una manera diferente – dijo esta mientras cerraba los ojos de la muchacha – Hitsugaya-taicho – habló y el nombrado salió de su asombro – debe irse, valla a buscarla porque si no lo hace ahora puede que perdamos la oportunidad de localizarla, yo informaré a los demás – finalizó y Tōshirō salió enseguida, no podía perder tiempo, después de tanto buscar por fin había una posibilidad y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

_- Te encontraré – _pensaba mientras iba a toda velocidad usando shunpo dejando atrás todo, nada podía detenerlo, ¿o si?

///***///***///***///

Por otro lado se encontraban dos figuras ocultas por la oscuridad de la noche, su presencia era casi imperceptible, la figura más alta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la más baja miraba para todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el joven con un semblante muy serio.

- Nada que te interese – respondió la pelinegra – para que se supone que hemos venido a este lugar – preguntó fastidiada.

- Como ya se te dijo antes, hemos venido para que realices un pequeño examen de nivelación, queremos ver hasta donde pueden llegar tus habilidades – respondió el azabache.

- Si, eso ya lo sé pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – volvió a preguntar.

- Toma esto – dijo Kenji entregándole una capa blanca a Karin.

- No necesito esto – dijo mientras la tomaba y observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Vas a desobedecerme? Te la pondrás ya que esta cubrirá por completo tú rostro, así todo será más fácil, ¿entendido? – finalizo y Karin lo miro fastidiada mientras hacía exactamente lo que él había dicho, no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, si quería saber más sobre la sociedad de almas ella misma tenía que descubrirlo y que mejor que estar en ella para saber más.

- Ya estoy lista – dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo tomándolo en una coleta.

- Muy bien, ahora debes ir a la quinta división y robaras unos documentos de extremo valor los cuales se encuentran dentro de una caja con un sello especial, debes romperlo, trata de no ser descubierta y si lo eres, no te quedará más alternativa que pelear – dijo y luego desapareció.

- ¡Espera Kenji! – pidió Karin mas este ya se había ido, por lo cual ella quedaba completamente sola y perdida – no me dijo como llegar a ese lugar – dijo mientras se cubría por completo – _tendré que encontrarlo._

Karin se fue en busca de su objetivo usando shunpo, debía llegar lo más rápido posible y sin ser descubierta algo que le parecía demasiado fácil ya que sabía muy bien como esconder su reiatsu, si algo estaba claro era que Aizen había sido muy inteligente al poner a Kenji como su tutor personal.

_- Todo esta muy tranquilo, será demasiado fácil acabar con esto de una vez – _se decía así misma_._

_- Estas segura…yo creo que no, tú no podrás con esto, no lo harás – _decía una voz que ya se le hacía familiar.

_- Eres la mujer que aparece en mis sueños, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – _preguntó sin detenerse.

_- Soy un reflejo en el agua, soy luz, estoy sola entre la oscuridad, soy tu zampakuto mas mi nombre no te lo diré. _

_- ¿Por qué no lo harás? – _le preguntó a la mujer, esta era un conversación que sólo se llevaba a cabo en su mente.

_- Dime una cosa ¿Para que quieres mi poder? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Sabes quien es él? – _preguntó la desconocida mientras le mostraba al chico de sus sueños.

_- Yo…no lo sé – _dijo Karin deteniéndose, al ver la figura de ese joven siempre el dolor volvía – _me duele…me duele mucho – _decía mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

_- ¿Por qué te duele? ¿lo conoces? ¿Sabes por qué sufre? ¿Por qué se siente tan solo? ¿Sabes que sientes por él? Cuando sepas las respuestas tal vez podrás saber mi nombre, antes…no_

_- ¡Espera! – _dijo pero la figura de la mujer se había desvanecido por completo – Espera – susurró mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – escucho la pelinegra a sus espaldas, al parecer había sido descubierta y como le había dicho Kenji tendría que luchar.

**En la cuarta división…**

La capitana Unohana en vez de avisar mandando una mariposa infernal sobre lo sucedido, decidió que lo mejor era mandar llamar a los demás para poder explicarles mejor y decirles que era lo que debían hacer. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yuzu y Hanataro los cuales encontraban por ahí cerca y después de eso llegó Ichigo junto con Rukia. Cuando todos ya se encontraban reunidos les explicó la situación e Ichigo no esperó a que la mujer terminara cuando ya se había ido.

- ¡Espera Ichigo! – dijo Rukia mientras que Masaki, la cual dormía placidamente en sus brazos despertó. – Yuzu, cuídala – pidió mientras le entregaba a la pequeña y salía tras su esposo.

- Espero que la encuentren – decía la rubia abrazando a su pequeña sobrina la que estiraba sus bracitos en la dirección que se habían ido sus padres.

- Avisaré a Yamamoto-taicho – dijo Unohana - ¡Izane! - llamó y una mujer alta apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa taicho? – preguntó.

- Manda un mensaje a la primera división es urgen… - no pudo seguir ya que en ese mismo instante sonó una alarma.

- A todos los escuadrones, se ha detectado un intruso en el seireitei, repito hay un intruso, todos los capitanes reunirse en la primera división – fue lo que se escucho por todo el lugar y a nadie le quedaba otra alternativa más que obedecer.

///***///***///***///

Como bien se le había dicho al ser descubierta tendría que pelear, y justamente para eso se estaba preparando. Lo primero que hizo fue contar de cuantos enemigos se trataban, miró a todos detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que el reiatsu de los presentes no era muy fuerte.

_- Sólo se trata de un grupo de doce, fácil - _¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunté sin más.

- Eso no te interesa – dijo uno amenazándome con su zampakuto, estaba decidido a atacarme.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó otro poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Tampoco les interesa – dije pero sin hacer nada, permanecí en mi lugar esperando ver sus reacciones.

- ¡No juegues con nosotros! – gritó uno atacándome con su zampakuto, al parecer con toda su velocidad y fuerza. Estaba a centímetros de causarme algún tipo de daño pero yo me moví rápidamente quedando tras él.

- Muy lento – dije y lo golpeé fuertemente dejándolo inconciente – débil – dije y todos me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Los derroté uno por uno sin sacar mi zampakuto, solo usando la primera lección que se me dio, Hakuda, no soy una experta pero creo que soy buena. Ya con todos derrotados e inconcientes, decidí seguir mi camino y en ese mismo instante escuche una alarma diciendo de que había un intruso, y claro esta que el intruso soy yo, uno de estos sujetos debió haber avisado – ¡demonios! – _ahora todo se complicará más._

- Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan– escuché tras de mi y pude ver una vara que se dividió en varias varillas, reconocí la técnica, se trataba de una para inmovilizar a tu enemigo y yo no iba a dejar que me inmovilizaran, así que las esquivé todas con suma facilidad.

- Muy hábil – dije mirando en la dirección de la que había venido el ataque.

- Yo diría eso de ti – dijo una voz masculina la que cada vez se acercaba más a mí, hasta que pude distinguir completamente a mi atacante, se trataba de un joven con un número sesentainueve en una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté y no se porque a todo el mundo le estoy preguntando eso ya que siento que en esta situación, yo debería ser la desconocida.

///***///***///***///

Seguí corriendo tenía que encontrarla, tenía que llegar, había algo extraño en todo esto, lo sentía, el echo de que Karin haya aparecido después de todo este tiempo tiene una explicación, y eso era lo que tenía que descubrir ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Quién es el culpable? Tengo mis sospechas y si fuera así esto sería mucho más grave de lo que aparentaba, todos tienen sus sospechas las que nos llevan al mismo sujeto – Aizen - dije con despreció, si tenía algo que ver con esto lo pagaría muy caro.

Seguí con mi camino y pude escuchar la alerta – un intruso en el seireitei - ¿Quién podría ser? Debía dirigirme a la primera división pero esta vez no obedecería, no podía, no había tiempo para nada. Me detuve un instante y pude sentir un reiatsu conocido el cual luchaba con otro que se me hacía un poco familiar pero no lo podía relacionar muy bien, me encontraba cerca, así que decidí ir a ver que pasaba.

///***////***///***///

La batalla se desató, me vi obligada a sacar mi zampakuto la cual mantenía cruzada en mi espalda, este sujeto era verdaderamente fuerte, podía sentir como me hacia retroceder, sus ataques estaban llenos de fuerza y su velocidad no era para nada mala, al contrario, era verdaderamente rápido pero nada fuera de lo común, podía seguir sus movimientos perfectamente.

- Ese atuendo – fue lo que dijo y no le entendí - ¡eres un arrancar! – gritó atacándome con su zampakuto, rozando mi pierna, provocándome un pequeño rasguño o no tan pequeño.

_- Demonios - _¿Arrancar? ¡No se de que me hablas! – grité y me dirigí rápidamente en su dirección dispuesta a devolverle lo que me había echo pero mi ataque fue bloqueado ya que mi adversario antepuso su zampakuto. El ruido que se produjo fue ensordecedor, nuestras dos espadas chocaron con tal magnitud, que todo se limitaba a la fuerza que cada uno podía poner en su ataque, me encontraba en desventaja. El forcejeo duró más de lo que me esperaba, estaba comenzando a ceder – no podía ser – mis muñecas comenzaban a temblar, los dos nos encontrábamos ocupando nuestras dos manos para que así el ataque fuera más efectivo - _no puedo más – _no, debía seguir, no podía rendirme - ¡Eso nunca! – grité y puse todas mis fuerzas en ese ataque el cual mandó a volar a mi adversario, haciendo que este se estrellara contra un edificio.

- Maldición – dijo mientras escupía sangre, al parecer le había causado un gran daño.

- Ríndete – dije permaneciendo a una distancia considerable – si no lo haces, la pelea seguirá y saldrás más herido de lo que ya estas – hablé dándome media vuelta, grave error.

- Nunca debes darle la espalda a tu oponente – dijo cortándome con su zampakuto, podía sentirlo, sentía el filo de su zampakuto cortando mi piel, atravesándola y dejando que la sangre fluyera, había cometido un error, un grave error. Me alejé de él, sujetando mi hombro, la herida era profunda, mi brazo izquierdo se encontraba muy mal, no podía moverlo.

_- Soy una idiota, como le di la espalda, eso ya me lo había dicho antes. _

- Creo que no podrás continuar ¿Quién te ha mandado aquí? – preguntó mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

- No te interesa – hablé debía hacer algo rápido o estaría acabada – _"Eres muy débil, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerme un rasguño" – _pasó por mi mente un recuerdo de cuando entrenaba con Kenji – "_si no puedes dañarme con tu espada y tampoco con tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Qué te queda?" – __kidō – _se acercaba a mi, quedaba poco, sólo un poco más - Hadō #33 Sōkatsui – dije el conjuro y una ráfaga de fuego azul se impactó contra mi oponente, parece que el recordar a ese idiota me había salvado la vida.

- No puede ser – dijo sorprendido antes de que recibiera el brutal ataque el cual hizo que cayera de lleno al piso y yo baje para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien, era mi enemigo, lo sabía, pero aún así, no quería que este quedara tan mal y mucho menos llegar a matarlo, no, esa nunca sería mi intención, yo no me convertiría en una acecina, nunca lo haría. Avancé hacia él quedando muy cerca del lugar que se encontraba, le costaba respirar, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, sangre salía de su boca cada vez que tosía.

- E...res un – fue lo que articulo con dificultad, algo quería decirme, tal vez "eres un bastardo" o cosas por el estilo, quizás, trataría de interrogarme pero no le diría nada - ¿Qué eres tú? – dijo cambiando lo que yo suponía que diría – E-res…un arrancar – dijo mientras tosía y sinceramente no me acordaba que era un arrancar hasta que por mi mente pasaron las explicaciones de Hisana "_los espadas anteriormente fueron los diez arrancar más fuertes" _ahí estaba la respuesta, Kenji y Hisana eran arrancar ya que eran Espadas, pero yo ¿Qué sería? Si no soy ni un arrancar y mucho menos un espada ¿Qué soy?

- No se de que me hablas – mentí.

- Entonces eres un…shinigami – dijo sorprendido y lo último en un susurro que fui capaz de escuchar.

_- ¿Shinigami? - _¿¡Tú eres un shinigami!? – le pregunté, algo me decía que sí, pero él no me contestó, había quedado inconciente y la perdida de sangre que había sufrido en nuestro enfrentamiento no había sido poca, así que me decidí a ayudarlo con las pocas técnicas de curación que Aizen me había enseñado, pero dudé un momento si hacerlo, tenía otra misión que cumplir pero la vida de este sujeto estaba primero – te curaré – dije acercando mi mano derecha a este pero en ese mismo momento, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo.

_- Sōten ni zase ¡Hyōrinmaru! – _escuché y de repente un enorme dragón de hielo me obligó a separarme de el sujeto con el que había luchado. Me di vuelta lentamente para ver quien me había atacado y lo vi, vi a un joven un poco más alto que yo, de pelo blanco y sus ojos…eran los ojos que aparecían en mis sueños, él era ese joven que aparecía en ellos.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – me pregunté a mi misma, al verlo una gran felicidad me invadió al igual que un intenso dolor.

///***///***///***

Ichigo seguía corriendo, había escuchado la alarma y la orden que tenía de dirigirse al primer escuadrón pero no podía, iba a desobedecer rotundamente - ¡Ichigo! – escuchó a sus espaldas, era Rukia quien venía a toda velocidad tras él.

- Espera – dijo la pelinegra alcanzándolo - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó.

- Pienso buscar a mi hermana – dijo decidido.

- Acaso no escuchaste la alarma ¡hay un intruso! Y tú sales solo como si nada – dijo Rukia un poco enojada e Ichigo comprendía su punto de vista mas no le haría caso si le pedía que regresara y pidiera ayuda – iré contigo – dijo e Ichigo se impresionó ante tales palabras ya que se esperaba un regaño o que por lo menos lo llamara "idiota".

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, debemos darnos prisa – dijo y en ese mismo momento pudieron sentir dos reiatsus verdaderamente fuerte, uno les era completamente desconocido y el otro sabían de quien era.

- Tōshirō – dijo Ichigo al sentir que el reiatsu de este se elevaba al igual que el otro, debería encontrarse peleando con el intruso – Vamos rápido, Rukia.

- Si – dijo la nombrada y los dos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenían las dos grandes energías.

///***///***///***///

Sabía que la descubrirían, pero no tan pronto, pensé que sería mucho más hábil de lo que fue pero me equivoqué, después de todo no es la gran cosa, es sólo una humana mal criada a la cual detesto, si, eso, yo no la soporto pero no se porque siento una especie de…de – preocupación – estaba preocupado ¿Cómo podía ser eso? yo no puedo estar preocupado pero bueno, lo estoy y debo admitirlo aunque me cueste. Al principio no lo estaba ya que se enfrentó a unos shinigamis de un nivel muy bajo, demasiado, pero para mi todos los shinigamis son basura y los derroto como tales pero ella, es muy blanda, sólo los dejó inconcientes – patético – dije mientras me mantenía alejado del lugar apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, muy común en mi - ¿Qué harás? – pregunté mentalmente al sentir que se encontraba peleando con un sujeto de un nivel diferente – teniente – además de que sentí como se encontraba y otra vez ese estúpido sentimiento de preocupación – herida – sangraba y la herida no era para nada pequeña, su brazo estaba completamente inutilizable mas seguió con la pelea - kidō – muy bien pensado, al atacarlo de esa forma ya había ganado.

- No pensé que esto pasara tan pronto – dije un poco impresionado, molesto y…preocupado pero a la vez no perdí la calma, aunque no podía dejar que esto continuara, no me podía quedar tranquilo ya que pude sentir un reiatsu muy fuerte que se dirigía en su dirección, otra vez la preocupación pero no por el poder de su próximo adversario si no porque pude reconocer de quien se trataba. A mi parecer no estabas lista para enfrentarlo, no podrías hacerlo ¿Qué debería hacer? Ir en tú ayuda o esperar a ver que pasa y ver como los planes de Aizen-sama se van a la basura ya que lo más probable es que pierdas – _iré – _debía hacerlo, si me quedaba aquí te perdería, no, quiero decir, arruinarías todo - ¿¡Qué me pasa!? – tenía que averiguarlo, pero primero tenía que ir por ella.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fic ^^ en especial a:**

**Chillis:** jeje hacer sufrir a los personajes es divertido (creo que ya es oficial, soy mala XD) bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, espero que me dejes tu opinión ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** gracias por dejar review, me alegra mucho que pienses que la trama es buena ^^ gracias y entiendo la prisa que tienes con tu fic que por sierto esta muy bueno.

**Fran:** ¬¬ gracias por leer y "gracias" por avisarme que los frenos de la bicicleta estaban malos y gracias por reirte cuando me caí por no chocar, igual te quiero! y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Tsuki-chan:** hola!!bueno aquí aparecí después de 3 días perdida jeje aunque no puedo negar que lo pasé bien en el paseo XD gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritas ^^ ya esta en la SS, si rápido pero hasta ahora va todo como lo quería, ahora comenzaran las peleas y las reacciones O.O o dios! espero que me salga bien XD

**mayura . Karin:** gracias por tú comentario ^^ jiji todas tus preguntas tienen solución pero se responderan más adelante, bueno, en el transcurso de la historia y ya estamos en la sociedad de almas!! que emoción XD

**Ashtray . Hearts:** ya te había deseado un feliz cumpleaños pero tenía que volver hacerlo, perdón por la demora pero después de leer el cap de tu historia me mandaron a hacer mi bolso y fui arrastrada al auto XD gracias por leer y como siempre feliz de que te guste mi historia y la pareja ^^

**Bueno, me demoré en subir el capitulo porque me fui de viaje con la familia de mi mamá y volví ayer en la tarde, pensaba subirlo en la noche pero se me cayó la internet. El próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando lo termine, ya me atrasé así que veré a que día cambiaré las actualizaciones, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para animarme ya que ando un poco desanimada U.U**

**Me despido, espero que les valla muy bien!**

**atte: naomi14**

**Dejen reviews ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!! se suponia que iba a actulizar mañana pero no me aguanté y subí el capitulo hoy jejeje bueno sin más que decir aquí el cap 8!!**

**Narradores****:** Tōshirō y Karin, además de mi persona XD

**Aclaraciones:**

- _pensamientos -_

_-_ dialogos -

- _"recuerdos" - _

///***///***///***/// (cambio de narrador)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo, ecepto los que he creado yo para que participen en esta historia.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: "El comienzo"

Lo veía se encontraba frente a mí, quería…quería abrazarlo, sentía esa necesidad, algo que me parecía extraño ya que nunca antes lo había visto, o eso creía yo. Su pelo, su rostro, sus ojos, todo me gustaba ¿Cómo podía ser? Pensar en esto justo ahora, me encuentro herida y en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco en el cual soy una intrusa y eso era verdad, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras que por dentro me retorcía de dolor, un dolor tan grande en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos con sólo verlo a los ojos, no podía respirar, no podía hablar y mucho menos podía moverme, mis músculos no me respondían, sentía que me ahogaba y que caía en un profundo océano en el cual me hundía lentamente.

- Tú…tú eres – dije con dificultad y él no cambiaba su seria expresión, al contrario, seguía igual pero al oírme hablar se extrañó un poco o se sorprendió, la cosa fue que su mirada cambió levemente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó sin bajar su zampakuto la cual se encontraba lista para un próximo ataque, su seriedad y calma me sorprendían, ¿Cómo podía ser así? Era la primera persona que no me atacaba de una manera impulsiva, todos y digo, absolutamente todos a estas alturas ya me habrían atacado – responde – dijo y yo retrocedí inconcientemente unos cuantos pasos mientras me colocaba una mano en el pecho, tal vez, para que el dolor cesara un poco y me permitiera moverme mejor.

- Yo… - _estúpida, estúpida, estúpida ¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo no reacciona – _Yo soy… - "_ódialo_" _– otra vez, que son estas imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza - _¡No lo sé! – grité desesperada, no sabía lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza rápidamente. Tapé mis oídos, podía escuchar la voz de una persona, no la reconocía, no la distinguía, me sentía mareada, aturdida – confundida – estaba confundida, de un momento a otro toda la alegría que sentía se transformo en dolor, en ira, me descontrolé y lo ataqué ¿Qué había echo? Como fui capaz de dejarme llevar, me fui con toda mi velocidad en contra de él y el choque de espadas se produjo, fue un ruido muy fuerte, ensordecedor, en ese mismo instante sentí como había empleado todas mis fuerzas, quería gritarle muchas cosas pero ¿Qué cosas? No lo sabía yo…yo no quería pelear contra él ¡No quería! Pero aunque no quisiera hacerlo ya lo había atacado y la confrontación era inevitable.

///***///***///***///

Cuando llegué me encontré con una extraña figura y pude distinguir a Hisagi el cual se encontraba inconciente, al parecer había luchado con el intruso y había perdido. El extraño se acercaba lentamente a él con no se que intenciones así que debía detenerlo, liberé mi zampakuto haciendo que Hyōrinmaru atacara al desconocido el cual lo esquivó muy hábilmente y después se dio vuelta en mi dirección, lo hizo de una manera lenta y cuando por fin quedó viéndome reaccionó de una forma muy extraña – inmóvil – se quedó quieto, no movía ni un solo músculo, permanecía quieto, como si estuviera ausente, no veía su cara, me era imposible, se encontraba completamente tapado por una capa de color blanco, su traje era blanco – arrancar – pasó por mi mente, estaba claro que era eso. Mientras lo analizaba detenidamente sin bajar mi guardia el desconocido habló dejándome cierta confusión – su voz – era la de una chica, estaba seguro de eso, aunque apenas la pude escuchar su tono de voz me era conocido, debía saber quien era así que se lo pregunté aparentando estar lo más calmado posible algo que me fue, aunque suene raro, muy difícil ya que en esos momentos no podía estar calmado ¿cómo estarlo? Trató de responder, quería decirme algo pero no decía nada más que "yo", la quedé viendo y ella permanecía inmóvil con una mano en su pecho hasta que de repente gritó que no sabía quien era ¿Cómo era posible? Mi confusión aumentó pero me mantuve firme en mi posición y ella me atacó, la fuerza que empleó era mucha y su velocidad era increíble. Si no me equivoco la técnica que usó para llegar a mi no fue sonido fue – ¿Shunpo? – dije mientras ella forcejeaba con su zampakuto pero sin lograr moverme, todavía, ya que sentía como de a poco me estaba haciendo retroceder.

- ¿Por qué?... – susurró muy despacio, apenas pude oír su voz, si se hubiera encontrado más lejos de mi no la habría escuchado. Apliqué más fuerza en mi zampakuto logrando que ella retrocediera unas cuantos metros y cuando lo hizo, por la velocidad que llevaba, algo quedo al descubierto, cuando por fin se detuvo pude distinguir como colgaba un objeto de su cuello y brillaba en la oscuridad – un collar – si, eso era pero no lo pude terminar de ver bien ya que esta me atacó nuevamente pero yo bloqueé el ataque y por fin pude distinguir como era.

_- No puede ser…como es que - _¿¡Karin!? – grité abriendo los ojos de la impresión, el collar que ella tenía era el mismo que le había regalado a Karin hace unos años atrás lo que significaba que la persona que tenía delante de mi era Karin pero…

- Cómo es que sabes mi nombre – dijo alejándose nuevamente y quedando en el punto de inicio. Cuando dijo eso yo ya no podía estar más impresionado, feliz, preocupado y muchas más emociones lo cual hizo que mi expresión cambiara a una completamente confundida, al ver ese collar no podía estar seguro de su identidad pero al escucharla hablar me convencí de que era ella – ¡respóndeme! - gritó sacándose la capa, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto y ya no me quedaba ninguna duda de que era ella.

///***///***///***///

Me quedé helada al escuchar que me llamaba por mi nombre, me llamó – Karin - ¿¡Por qué!? Cómo era que el sabía mi nombre, imposible, aunque también podía ser posible, he soñado con él, aparece en mis sueños, eso definitivamente siempre a tenido una explicación lógica o ilógica, me da lo mismo pero la tiene. Cuando me quité la capa pude notar como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba, se quedó inmóvil al igual que yo y bajó su zampakuto algo que me pareció muy irresponsable de su parte ya que no sabía lo que yo podía hacer, ¡podía atacarlo! – no – yo no lo atacaría, ya lo había echo y mientras nuestras espadas chocaban sentía que de un momento a otro caería inconciente y que nunca más volvería a abrir mis ojos, no respiraba y apretaba la empuñadura de mi zampakuto con todas mis fuerzas produciéndome daño a mi misma además de que la herida que tenía en mi hombro no paraba de sangrar y mi vista se estaba nublando, pero aun así podía verlo y veía como se encontraba.

- Dímelo – dije con dificultad sacándolo de sus pensamientos – dime…como sa-sabes mi nombre – mi respiración se agitaba y de un momento a otro perdí el equilibro y caí de rodillas mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro, el dolor aumentaba y para empeorar sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar.

- ¡Karin! – dijo y llegó hasta done me encontraba en poco tiempo quedando frente a mi. Levanté la vista lentamente quedando en shock, él se encontraba muy cerca de mi, demasiado, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar y pude sentir como me sonrojaba levemente – _soy una estúpida, por que me coloco tan nerviosa, que es él para mi… quiero…besarlo – _sentía esa necesidad, pero no podía hacer eso, no sabía quien era él pero tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir muy bien pero a la vez débil e indefensa – ¿Quien eres tú? – pregunté y él abrió mucho más los ojos, al parecer mi pregunta le causó una fuerte impresión.

- Eso no importa, voy a curarte – dijo y utilizó una técnica que para mi era conocida – ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunté y sentí una fuerte punzada en el hombro, tan fuerte que mi vista se nubló mucho más y caí hacia el frente quedando apoyada en su pecho. La sensación que sentí fue tan calida, por mi me hubiera quedado así un buen rato, tal vez para siempre, quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante pero no era posible.

- Ya estas a salvo – me dijo separándose un poco de mi – será mejor que te lleve al cuarto escuadrón – volvió a hablar y yo me reprendía mentalmente ya que yo no debería estar aquí, tenía otras cosas que hacer, había algo por lo que había venido a este lugar pero esta era una perfecta oportunidad para conocer mi pasado, para saber quien soy en realidad y estaba segura que él me podía ayudar.

- ¡Cero! – escuché y vi como un rayo de energía se dirigía rápidamente en nuestra dirección produciendo que yo me separara del joven ya que ese ataque pasó por entremedio de nosotros dos, miré en la dirección de la cual había venido pero no pude ver a nadie hasta que sentí una presencia tras de mi.

- Tú si que te diviertes – habló alguien tras de mi y claro esta que reconocí de quien se trataba.

- Kenji – dije y este me miró con un cierto enojo.

- Pensé que te dije claramente lo que tenías que hacer – habló y sentí como su enojo aumentaba lentamente pero se mantenía sereno.

- Ese es mi problema – respondí bruscamente, grave error, considerando como me encontraba en esos momentos no debía esforzarme mucho.

- Ven, nos vamos – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi olvidándose por completo de que no estábamos solos.

_- Sōten ni zase ¡Hyōrinmaru! – _se escuchó por todo el lugar y pude ver como la zampakuto de ese joven tomaba la forma de un dragón de hielo y atacaba a Kenji – Tú no te la llevas a ni un lado – habló muy seriamente, podía ver muy claramente de que él no dejaría que Kenji me pusiera ni un solo dedo encima.

- Crees que con eso puedes detenerme –habló Kenji mientras esquivaba cada uno de los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él – Tú no puedes impedirme nada, me la llevaré y eso será todo, si intervienes en los planes de Aizen-sama me veré en la obligación de eliminarte – finalizó mientras sacaba su espada y yo me encontraba muy angustiada, Kenji no era de los sacan su espada con cualquier rival, al contrario, nunca la utiliza y conmigo sólo la utilizó unas cuantas veces pero aun así no me tomó enserio. Miré en la otra dirección y vi a su adversario el cual miraba a Kenji con una decisión impresionante al igual que una rabia que no sabía como era capaz de controlar – _No quiero…no quiero que peleen, si lo hacen… ¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera!_

- ¡Aizen! – habló el chico de ojos verdes con ira, al parecer conocía a ese desgraciado.

- Trátalo con más respeto ya que te mataré en nombre de él – dijo Kenji y se fue al ataque tan rápido que no fui capaz de verlo, sólo sentí un fuerte estruendo el que fue producido por el choque de las zampakuto y yo quedé completamente aturdida, nuevas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza mientras una feroz batalla se desataba frente a mis ojos.

///***///***///***///

Ese sujeto me atacó muy rápido, demasiado, apenas me dio tiempo para responder y la batalla comenzó ya que según él iba a acabar conmigo en nombre de Aizen, ese desgraciado, todo este tiempo si no me estoy equivocando fue el culpable de la desaparición de Karin, por lo cual tendría que pagar muy caro y de eso me iba a encargar yo, pero antes, eliminaría a este sujeto y llevaría a Karin a la cuarta división para que la curaran y después de eso ella estaría a salvo en la sociedad de almas y vería que hacer con su vida.

_- Es muy fuerte – _pensaba mientras atacaba a mi adversario.

- Acaso te estas cansando, yo podría estar así mucho más tiempo – me dijo y yo me enfurecí pero tenía que mantenerme lo más calmado posible.

- Ese no es tú problema – respondí atacándolo con Hyōrinmaru lo cual hizo que este tomara un poco de distancia.

- Tú libración es muy fuerte pero no podrás conmigo – gritó y movió su zampakuto unos centímetros hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda mientras recitaba algo que no podía escuchar – rayos – dijo y de repente una fuerte descarga eléctrica se dirigió en mi dirección.

- ¡Hyōrinmaru! – grité y pude bloquear el ataque mientras que el sujeto que tenía frente a mi esbozó una leve sonrisa y de repente desapareció - _¿¡Qué!?_

- ¡Atrás de ti! – gritó Karin con todas sus fuerzas y me volteé para poder bloquear el ataque que efectivamente venia tras de mi.

- Muy bien, pero si no te hubieran avisado ya te habría matado – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras que su zampakuto chocaba con la mía – Por qué estas tan molesto – dijo mientras nuevamente dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – Que lastima para ti, yo ni siquiera he estado luchando enserio – habló y ahora si que estaba enfadado, me menospreciaba, que despreciable.

- ¡Que has dicho! – dije mientras seguíamos con nuestra lucha la cual daba para mucho ya que no acabaría hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

///***///***///***///

Sus espadas chocaban, me sentía tan inútil, se matarían y yo no podría hacer nada, sus zampakuto chocaban fuertemente mientras que ellos ponían todas sus fuerzas en los ataques o eso era lo que yo podía apreciar, Kenji se veía calmado algo que me daba un muy mal presentimiento y el otro chico ya se encontraba furioso algo que no le convenía si su oponente era Kenji, eso yo ya lo había aprendido.

_- No quiero que se maten__…por favor deténganse ¡deténganse! – _Sus espadas seguían chocando y por fin Kenji logro lo que quería – herirlo – lo había alcanzado y el joven tuvo que alejarse mientras sangre manchaba su haori blanco y Kenji mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción – "_Tōshirō" - _que había sido eso, de repente ese nombre pasó por mi mente mientras me encontraba mirando al chico de ojos verdes, acaso ¿Ese será su nombre?

- Maldición – dijo él mientras escupía un poco de sangre y Kenji limpiaba su espada.

- Esto si es aburrido, acabaré contigo antes de que puedas usar tu bankai – dijo mientras se preparaba para acabar con él – ahora si, estas muerto – dijo y llegó demasiado rápido al lugar donde se encontraba, no fui capaz de verlo y al parecer él tampoco ya que abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir que Kenji se encontraba delante de el listo para cortarle el cuello y yo…no podía mirar, Kenji lo mataría y yo sin poder moverme – maldición – _si no hago algo él… - _¡Tōshirō! – grité con mis últimas fuerzas y Kenji se dio vuelta para mirarme mientras que el chico hizo lo mismo pero además aprovechó el descuido de Kenji para atacarlo aprisionando su brazo derecho con una cadena que salía de la empuñadura de su zampakuto la cual, al final tenía un kunai en forma de luna.

- No te distraigas – dijo y congeló su brazo destrozándolo en mil pedazos mientras que yo me sentía aliviada al ver que Tōshirō seguía con vida pero a la vez también me sentí muy mal al ver lo que le pasó a Kenji.

- Valla – dijo Kenji alejándose mientras veía el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar su brazo derecho – no me esperaba eso – dijo indiferentemente como si la perdida de su brazo no fuera nada, ahora la batalla daba un giro inesperado.

- ¿Quién eres tú arrancar? – preguntó Tōshirō mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- Eso no te importa – respondió cortante mientras recogía su zampakuto con el brazo izquierdo.

_**- Getsuga Tenshō **_– se escuchó y una gran cantidad de energía espiritual con forma de luna creciente se dirigió a Kenji el cual a penas la pudo esquivar – Estas bien Tōshirō – pregunto un joven de cabellos naranjas el que también se me hacia familiar, demasiado, al igual que una pelinegra de baja estatura la que se parecía mucho a Hisana.

- Si – respondió mientras me miraba y yo luchaba por no perder el conocimiento – Kurosaki, ve por Karin mientras yo me encargo de este sujeto – dijo Tōshirō y el pelinaranja me miró sorprendido al igual que la pelinegra.

- ¡Karin! – también dijo mi nombre con mucha familiaridad y al igual que antes me sentí feliz. Se dirigió rápidamente en mi dirección y en eso…

- Cero – dijo Kenji mientras que la persona que venia por mi lo bloqueó con su zampakuto – Ninguno de ustedes dos se la llevará – habló y yo quedé petrificada, nunca pensé que le importara tanto. La pelea se transformó en un dos contra uno y Kenji libero una gran cantidad de reiatsu, muy considerado de su parte ya que ahora si que no podía respirar al igual que sus dos adversarios los que hicieron lo mismo, mientras que la pelinegra tomó su zampakuto.

- ¡Ichigo! Yo iré por ella – habló y vino en mi dirección mientras que de repente se pudo sentir otra poderosa fuente de energía espiritual que aparecía en este lugar y, cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde me encontraba, una niña de estura regular y cabellos celestes apareció.

- Lo siento – dijo inexpresivamente enterrando su mano en el cuerpo de la pelinegra la cual hizo un gesto de dolor mientras que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, después la niña sacó su mano lentamente del cuerpo de esta completamente manchada de sangre, dejando que el cuerpo de la joven cayera al vacío y yo me encontraba verdaderamente aterrada, todo fue tan – fuerte – quería ayudar pero no podía.

- ¡Rukia! – gritó el que se llamaba Ichigo distrayéndose de la pelea tratando de ir en su ayuda mas la niña apareció delante de él.

- No te dejaré ir – dijo sacando su zampakuto la cual mantenía colgando de su hombro como si fuera un bolso – debo matarte a ti también – habló y lo atacó mientras la pelinegra seguía cayendo e Ichigo no podía hacer nada más que bloquear ataque tras ataque.

- Te tengo – escuche de repente y pude apreciar que en ese instante apareció un grupo de individuos con un alto nivel de reiatsu vestidos con un haori blanco algunos y los otros, sólo con ese traje negro que al parecer era el que usaban los shinigamis.

- Están rodeados - dijo un anciano con un bastón mientras que los presentes se preparaban para sacar su zampakuto y pude ver como Kenji y la niña, se detenían y se colocaban frente a mí.

- ¡Entréguenos a Karin! – gritó Ichigo después de ver que la mujer llamada Rukia se encontraba a salvo y estaba siendo sostenida por un hombre de pelo negro con una bufanda blanca en su cuello.

- Creo que no vamos a poder hacer eso – dijo Kenji tomándome con su único brazo.

- No digan estupideces, están acabados – volvió hablar mientras fruncía el ceño, yo presenciaba todo sin poder moverme.

- Tú estas hablando estupideces, Kurosaki Ichigo, nosotros no estamos acabados, puede que estén todos los capitanes de la sociedad de almas reunidos pero… - habló Kenji y yo abrí los ojos de la impresión, ellos eran las personas de las que Hisana no me quería hablar – esto aun no ha acabado ¡Hisana! – gritó Kenji y esta apareció de inmediato dejando a más de una persona impresionada, pusieron una expresión en sus rostros que parecía que estuvieran viendo a un muerto, en especial uno.

- Hisana… - dijo sin poder creerlo el de la bufanda y ella sólo le sonrío levemente.

- Cuanto tiempo…Byakuya-sama – dijo mientras dejaba de mirarlo y me miraba a mí - ¿Qué quieres que haga Kenji? – preguntó con expresión triste, como si el haber visto a esa persona le hubiera afectado.

- Ya sabes que hacer – dijo y ella asintió mientras miraba a las personas que nos tenían rodeadas, extendió sus brazos hacia el frente mientras una energía de color amarillo salía de las palmas de sus manos formando una barrera impenetrable alrededor de nosotros. Shinigamis nos atacaron pero sus zampakutos fueron detenidas y mandadas a volar por el poder de la barrera.

- Eso sería todo ¡Haruka! – dijo Kenji y la niña abrió el portal a Hueco Mundo, no quería irme, quería quedarme aquí pero no podía hacer nada, volvería a ese lugar con ese despreciable sujeto de Aizen.

- Por cierto, venía a traerles un mensaje de Aizen-sama, la guerra comenzará este invierno al igual que aquella vez – finalizó y cruzó el portal mientras me cargaba.

- ¡Karin! – fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar, alguien gritó mi nombre y estaba segura de que había sido – _Tōshirō – _susurré antes de perder completamente el conocimiento mientras que era llevada nuevamente a Hueco Mundo mucho más confundida que la primera vez que desperté en ese lugar.

**Por otro lado…**

Se encontraba una joven sentada en un árbol admirando toda la destrucción que la visita de los intrusos había causado, mientras reía de una manera verdaderamente desagradable.

- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito…lo he visto claramente jajajaja lo patético al parecer te gusta, esa humana es más importante para ti de lo que me imaginaba…Kenji – finalizó la violácea mientras seguía riendo sin darse cuenta de que había sido escuchada por una pequeña niña.

Además en la cuarta división se encontraba la pequeña Masaki llorando amargamente, no dejaba de hacerlo lo cual tenía muy preocupados a Yuzu y a Hanataro los cuales se encontraban cuidándola ya que la pequeña no era de esas que se la pasan llorando, al contrario, siempre sonríe ante todo pero esta vez era diferente, lloraba y tiritaba como si estuviera asustada, algo muy malo debía haber ocurrido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Creo que hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo 8! ^^**

**Bueno, como siempre agradesco a todas las personas que leen el fic y en especial a:**

**Tsuki-chan:** Gracias por leer!! me subiste mucho el animo y no te preocupes que la señorita felicidad a vuelto!! (¬¬ desgraciadamente) al igual que mi queridisima otra personalidad (al parecer vienen juntas XD) espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y más adelante quiero que las cosas se pongan más intensas . ojalá lo logre!!

**Fran: **a ti tambien gracias!! y si, como habrás leído ya vió a shiro-chan y aquí hay parte de las reacciones ^^ ya sabía que te encanta reirte de mi, me lo has dicho muchas veces, a por cierto, gracias por el review atrasado XD

**Chillis: **bueno aquí esta la conti!! gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario ya que al hacerlo me animo más a continuar con la historia ^^ jejeje mi lado malo creo que estará bien involucrado en la historia, si es que no se ha involucrado aún y no me voy a preocupar por eso, como dijiste, aprenderé a utilizarlo XD

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** jejeje no voy a llorar, esperaré pasientemente por la conti (aunque me muero por saber quien es la desgraciada) la pasé muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias!! espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^

**Avag22:** Hola!! gracias por leer mi fic y por ponerme a mi y a mi historia entre tus favoritos, me hece muy feliz!! cualquier duda sólo me preguntas para que pueda responderla y aquí esta la conti así que no te mueras que como ya te dije antes no quiero eso ^^

**El lunes me vuelven a encerrar en el colegio, voy a tener menos tiempo T-T pero no se preocupen que como siempre trataré de traerles un capitulo por semana ^^ me voy despidiendo y que sean muy Felices!!**

**atte:naomi14**

**Dejen review a esta pobre niña XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nuevamente, bueno como siempre trayendo un nuevo capitulo ^^ ahora vamos con el capitulo 9!!**

**Narradores:** Karin y Tōshirō, además de mi persona.

**Aclaraciones:**

-_ pensamientos - _

_- _dialogos -

///***///***///***/// (cambio de narrador)

**************** (cambio de lugar)

(Por sierto, cuando me valla a Hueco Mundo, Karin va a ser la que narre, al final denuevo vuelvo a narrar yo)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo, ecepto los que yo he creado para esta historia.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9:**"Decisión" **

La sociedad de almas estaba echa un caos, shinigamis corrían de un lado al otro reparando los daños causados hace unas pocas horas, pero todo el movimiento se concentraba principalmente en la cuarta división, en la cual todos los miembros trabajan arduamente llevando una serie de cosas a las distintas habitaciones, habían heridos, unos más graves que los otros, unos más importantes que los demás, no, nadie es más importante que otro, la diferencia estaba que esa persona era la más importante en la vida de un joven.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia por favor abre los ojos! – decía Ichigo mientras seguía la camilla en la cual la pelinegra era transportada a la sala de emergencias para ser atendida por la capitana Unohana la cual, también se encontraba acompañando el trayecto mientras daba ordenes a sus subordinados los cuales sólo asentían y se retiraban en el acto.

- Kurosaki-taicho, por favor, debo pedirle que se retire – habló la mujer con su característica expresión mientras que Ichigo se negaba a hacer eso – No podremos trabajar tranquilamente con usted ahí – dijo e Ichigo estaba verdaderamente histérico.

- No, yo no me apartaré de Rukia – gritó el pelinaranja mientras veía como la pequeña shinigami era ingresada a la sala.

- Eh…Kurosaki-san por favor cálmate, Kuchiki se pondrá bien – habló el capitán Ukitake apareciendo junto a este y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – por favor – dijo al ver que Ichigo iba a reclamar, pero al final sólo se limito a cerrar los ojos con resignación.

- Gracias, Ukitake-taicho – habló la mujer entrando por la puerta de la sala que estaba en frente de los dos hombres y al hacerlo, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

- Kurosaki-san ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el peliblanco mientras veía como el joven se alejaba.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, tengo que pensar – respondió mientras fingía una sonrisa.

- ¡Hermano! – llamó Yuzu muy preocupada e Ichigo se dio vuelta al sentir unos fuertes gritos y llantos.

- Masaki… - susurro casi inaudible mientras miraba a la pequeña con ternura y una notable tristeza - ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó mientras se acercaba y tomaba a la pequeña para ver si se calmaba un poco.

- No lo sé, después de que salieron se puso muy inquieta, comenzó a tiritar y luego pasó al llanto y desde ese momento que no ha parado de llorar ella…ella siente cuando sus padres están en peligro – dijo la rubia mientras se echaba a llorar y era abrazada por Hanataro el cual también se encontraba muy preocupado pero trataba de disimularlo para que la rubia no se sintiera peor.

- ¿Cómo esta Rukia-san? – preguntó el joven e Ichigo agachó la mirada.

- No lo sé – respondió logrando que la pequeña que tenía en los brazos se quedara completamente dormida mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de operaciones, la capitana Unohana hacía su máximo esfuerzo para lograr que la pelinegra se estabilizara pero eso no sucedía, la herida empeoraba cada vez más ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? había utilizado todos los medios posibles y todos sus conocimientos mas ninguna de las técnicas que utilizaba era lo suficientemente efectiva.

- Taicho, la estamos perdiendo - habló Isane mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la paciente la cual apenas respiraba.

- Tranquila Isane, todo saldrá bien – dijo la mujer sin perder el control, seguía tan serena como siempre pero el asunto verdaderamente la estaba molestando – _la hemorragia no se detiene, la herida no quiere cerrar, los tejidos están completamente dañados, volver a unirlos es prácticamente imposible, todos los órganos que se encontraban cerca de la herida están dañados, el pulmón izquierdo esta completamente perforado, él corazón no alcanzó a ser dañado pero por muy poco, hay insuficiencia cardiorrespiratoria, al parecer, el que la haya traído aquí en el estomago de Minazuki no sirvió de mucho – _No puede ser… - susurró mostrando cierta preocupación y asombro ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

Mientras tanto por otro lado del escuadrón cuatro, se encontraba Matsumoto caminando de un lado a otro, estaba confundida, nadie quería decirle lo que había pasado, quería preguntarle a su capitán mas este se encontraba inconciente con heridas de una gravedad considerable las cuales lo mantenían en un leve estado de coma, no debió haber dejado que anduviera solo, pensaba mientras se culpaba del estado en el cual se encontraba su capitán.

- Rangiku-san – escuchó a sus espaldas y se volteó lentamente tratando de cambiar su expresión.

- ¡Hinamori! – exclamó sorprendida la rubia al ver de quien se trataba ya que la ex teniente de la quinta trataba de evitar a todo el mundo después de que la guerra de invierno terminó, su corazón aún presentaba una gran confusión, los sentimientos que ella tenía por Aizen nunca desaparecieron por lo cual no podía soportar estar a las órdenes de Ichigo, esa era la razón de su traslado a la tercera división – no pensé verte por aquí.

- Ni yo pensaba en venir… ¿Cómo esta shiro-chan? - preguntó preocupada.

- Está bien, sólo se encuentra en coma pero pronto despertará, no es nada grave – respondió.

- Ya veo – dijo un poco triste – Cuando despierte dile que vine a verlo, hasta la próxima Rangiku-san – habló Hinamori yéndose por el lugar que había llegado.

- No piensas quedarte un poco más, mi taicho estará feliz de verte – dijo la rubia tratando de convencer a la chica.

- No, debo irme – respondió la chica mientras sonreía como siempre pero más que nada era una sonrisa falsa, después de eso se fue dejando a la mujer completamente sola.

_- Sé cuanto sufres, por que yo sufro lo mismo, el enamorarte de la persona equivocada duele mucho, el daño que es causado en tú corazón es muy difícil de borra, yo aun no he podido olvidarlo – _Gin… - susurró y se abrazó a si misma mientras miraba por una ventana.

***********************

_- La luz no existe, el bien tampoco, el odio es ley, el amor es odio, mi corazó__n te pertenece, ¿pero que corazón?, más bien tú eres mi obsesión – _y eso está más que claro – decía una chica de cabellos violeta mientras entraba a escondidas en la habitación del capitán más joven de todo el seireitei – te vas tan lindo cuando duermes – dijo Hana acercándose silenciosamente y posando delicadamente una de sus manos en la cara de Tōshirō – Me quedaría aquí toda la noche, sólo para verte así – esbozó una sonrisa la cual demostraba toda su maldad – Mi shiro-chan… - susurró mientras acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a los del joven el cual seguía completamente dormido, la distancia se acortaba, faltaba poco, muy poco, la chica sentía como la respiración del joven se mezclaba con la suya pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, algo la detuvo.

- Karin… - susurró el peliblanco por lo cual la violácea se separó de él verdaderamente molesta.

- ¡Karin! - Dijo alzando un poco la voz, estaba indignada – _que tiene esa desgraciada que no tenga yo, no puede ser que después de todo este tiempo separados siga pensando en ella – _Bien, esto no cambia nada, tú serás mío y ella morirá, de eso me encargaré personalmente, sabes otra cosa…yo seré tú mejor pesadilla y la peor para ella, cuando Aizen-sama se aburra de tener a esa niñita a sus servicios – esbozó una sonrisa – la eliminaré frente a tus ojos de la forma más cruel y dolorosa, una muerte lenta – se echó a reír.

- ¡Tú! – dijo alguien a sus espaldas - ¿¡Que haces aquí!? Aléjate de mi taicho bruja – gritó Matsumoto mientras entraba y daba un fuerte portazo el que hizo que la chica se asustara.

- Tranquilízate, enojarte hace mal, te pondrás vieja y fea, ups, lo siento, creo que es demasiado tarde para advertírtelo – se burló la teniente de la quinta.

- Sabes – dijo Matsumoto tratando de calmarse – no tengo pensado responder a eso y te pediré que por favor te retires que mi taicho necesita descansar – finalizó conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

- Esta bien, me iré pero sólo para que mi shiro-chan se recupere – respondió molesta mientras se iba del lugar.

- Está loca, deberían encerrarla por eso – dijo la mujer mientras también salía del lugar un poco confundida ya que, ella juró haber escuchado que Hana había dicho "Aizen-sama" un poco antes de que ella la interrumpiera, esa duda no se la podría sacar nadie, a caso ¿Hana era una especie de subordinada de Aizen? No, a ella nunca le había caído bien pero llegar a pensar eso de ella, aunque ahora tendría que investigar ya que las sospechas habían nacido y si llegaran a ser ciertas, ella misma le daría su merecido.

////***///***///***///

_- Estoy rodeado por campos de hielo, hace frío pero no es nada para m__í ¿Qué hago aquí? Hay una razón por la cual he llegado – _hablé mientras estiraba uno de mis brazos hacia el frente donde se materializó un enorme dragón de hielo_ – __Hyōrinmaru ¿Sucede algo? – _pregunté mas no recibí respuesta alguna, Hyōrinmaru desapareció dejando a la vista la imagen de una mujer.

_- Ven – _habló la mujer mientras estiraba su brazo en mi dirección y yo no obedecí ya que nunca antes la había visto.

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – _pregunté mientras la analizaba detenidamente, su pelo era de un color negro intenso con unos cuantos adornos de color plateado, sus ojos eran del mismo color que la noche y su piel tan pálida como la luna al igual que el color de su vestido.

_- No te lo puedo decir – _respondió_ – ni siquiera a mi dueña se lo he dicho ¿Cómo podría decírtelo a ti? Además si lo hiciera no podrías escucharlo así que no tiene caso que lo haga, pero, no he venido a decirte eso – _dijo y yo me confundí de cierta manera mientras que ella se acercaba lentamente.

_- ¿La amas? – _preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente y yo no sabía a quien se refería _– amas a Karin – _volvió a preguntar mientras que yo abría los ojos de la impresión ¿Cómo era que conocía a Karin?

_- Si – _respondí y ella me sonrío dulcemente.

_- Si ese es el caso, me siento muy feliz – _dijo mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas_ – Yo sé por que la dejaste y lo entiendo, pero debes decirle la verdad lo antes posible, si no haces eso, las oscuridad abrazará su corazón y tal vez, su amor hacia ti deje de existir y se transforme en odio – _finalizó y comenzó a desaparecer_._

_- ¿Qué eres tú? _– pregunté antes de que desapareciera, tenía que saberlo.

_- Soy un reflejo en el agua, soy luz, me encuentro sola entre la oscuridad, es tú misión dejar que pueda iluminarlo todo, por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda, tiempos difíciles se aproximan, confusiones y nuevos sentimientos nacerán ¿Dejaras que eso pase? – _habló mientras su figura se desvanecía por completo dejándome completamente confundido.

_- ¡Vuelve! Cual es la conexión que hay entre tú y Karin – _pregunté mas ya era inútil, su presencia había desaparecido por completo.

**************Hueco Mundo*******************************************

Me encuentro sola, tengo miedo, no, yo nunca he temido a nada pero después de este día me siento mucho peor, preocupada, mi corazón duele yo... no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ese chico – ¡Tōshirō! – grite fuertemente mientras despertaba toda agitada, mi respiración todavía era dificultosa, mi cuerpo me pesaba pero ya no me encontraba herida, seguramente gracias a que Hisana me curó, o eso es lo que supongo pero todavía sentía un intenso dolor el cual me carcomía por dentro, el día de hoy no había sido para nada lo que me esperaba, cuando llegué a la sociedad de almas tenía planeado saber sobre mí pero me fue imposible aunque todavía esta él, el chico por el cual mi corazón se aceleró, el dueño de ¿Mis pensamientos? Podría decirse que sí, ya que después de la vez que lo vi en ese sueño no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza y además, él es real – Me miró con ternura – eso pude ver en su mirada y un sentimiento mucho más grande que ese, un sentimiento llamado – amor – susurré mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, la idea de que él me amara me hacía muy feliz, demasiado, no sería capaz de explicar el porque ni lo que yo verdaderamente sentí por él en ese momento, mi corazón se aceleró y mientras se enfrentó a Kenji se encogió, sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho, quería que el ganara y que después de eso me llevara junto a él pero además yo…

- No quería que Kenji perdiera – me dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama, me dolió verlo en esa situación, no quería ver como se lastimaban, no quería que ninguno fuera herido y además, todo por mi culpa, yo sería la culpable si alguno moría, en sus ojos pude distinguir las ganas que tenían de matarse, pero entre todo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Kenji luchara tanto y lo hacía – por mi – no, no creo, aunque por un momento creí verlo en sus ojos y cuando grité el nombre de Tōshirō, Kenji…perdió su brazo ¡Por mi culpa! Y eso para mí estaba totalmente claro, yo fui la causante de su distracción, me siento tan mal, creo que debería pedirle perdón pero, ¿Yo hacer eso? siempre me dije que nunca lo haría, era la última cosa que se me podría ocurrir pero en esta situación sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, debía hacerlo, comerme mi orgullo, eso no me tenía que importar ya que verdaderamente yo era la culpable.

Salí de mi habitación con una sola idea en la cabeza, disculparme, y si él no aceptaba mis disculpas ya no sería problema mío aunque me haría sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento. Caminé lentamente por los largos pasillos de Las Noches mientras una serie de vivencias pasaban por mi cabeza, todo y absolutamente todo mezclado, nada claro pero si una cosa lo estaba, y eso era que costara lo que me costara volvería a verlo. Seguí mí camino hasta que me detuve al frente de una puerta, según lo que tenía entendido esa debería ser la habitación de Kenji por lo cual me decidí a tocar la puerta mas nadie contestó, esperé un rato y nada, así que me enojé un poco y entré de todos modos.

- Kenji necesito hablar contigo – dije y me quedé paraliza al ver lo que vi, Kenji se encontraba sin camisa y sentí como los colores se me subieron al rostro.

- Acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta – habló mientras se daba vuelta para verme.

- Si lo hice pero nadie contestó – respondí un poco enfada mientras fijaba la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Kenji.

- Mph, creo que si lo hiciste – habló y sentí como se acercaba cada vez más al lugar que me encontraba - ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿A caso nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa? – dijo y yo no lo miraba porque ciertamente nunca había visto a un hombre en esta situación además estábamos los dos solos en ¡Pero qué! Deja de pensar estupideces Karin.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! – le grité mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada, creo que cometer errores me encantaba ya que nuevamente había cometido uno, lo volví a mirar y me volví a sonrojar – tonta – me decía a mi misma y Kenji esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¿A que has venido? – preguntó seriamente.

- Bueno yo – dudé un instante – quería pedirte que me perdonaras – dije rápidamente pensando que Kenji no me había logrado escuchar bien.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, tú no hiciste nada, sólo fue un tonto descuido de mi parte pero ese shinigami ya me lo pagará – dijo mientras su mirada mostraba resentimiento e ira y yo volví a sentir que el corazón se me encogía.

- No te permitiré que vuelvas a luchar con Tōshirō – dije decidida.

- Que no me lo permitirás – dijo – ¿Tōshirō? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? A ver, dímelo – exigió y yo no supe que responderle – escúchame una sola cosa, tú no estas en condiciones de impedirme nada, más bien, en estos momentos estas completamente indefensa ante mí, podría hacer lo que yo quisiera contigo – habló mientras me dejaba contra la pared y me aprisionaba – sabes muy bien que con un dedo podría matarte, podría matarlo – habló mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en mi pecho, justo en el lugar de mi corazón – dime otra cosa, ¿Lo amas? Porque por lo que he podido ver en tu mente ese es el caso pero ni siquiera sabes que es el amor, y eso ya te lo dije anteriormente – habló y yo lo asesine con la mirada, además de que me sentía muy incomoda con él encima mío.

- ¡Que te importa! – grité tratando de darle un golpe pero Kenji como siempre fue más rápido y sujeto mis muñecas – suéltame – exigí y el sólo esbozó otra sonrisa, como detestaba que hiciera eso, su sonrisa era perfecta, tan perfecta que me daba escalofríos.

- Tú no quieres que te suelte, eso ya ha pasado anteriormente, tu mente se niega a alejarse de mí ¿Por qué? Acaso también me amas – habló y yo me quedé paralizada, confundida, no sabía más nada, no sabía que pasaba, bueno, a Kenji nunca lo he odiado, sólo lo encuentro antipático y otras cosas pero ¿amarlo? Eso ya era algo muy distinto.

- Dime que es lo que verdaderamente quieres – preguntó. Que se callara, eso era lo que quería – _cállate, cállate, cállate – _pedía mentalmente pero las palabras no salían de mi boca y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

- Yo quiero que te calles y me dejes tranquila – dije tratando de parecer lo más firme posible.

- No lo haré, no me estas siendo sien por ciento sincera, las mentiras no funcionan conmigo y lo sabes – volvió a hablar mientras aceraba cada vez más su rostro al mío, hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos y se separó un poco dejando que su vista se clavara en la mía.

_- Ay no, que me está pasando, Kenji…Kenji va a besarme y yo no quiero eso, no – _me decía a mi misma y eso era lo que según yo, decía mi corazón.

_- Estas segura de que no quieres, míralo, si es tan lindo, no te mientas más y bésalo – _me decía otra voz la cual se parecía a la mía pero no era igual.

_- Quién eres tú – _pregunté.

_- Yo soy tú, soy tus más oscuros pensamientos, sólo escúchame y llegaras a ser feliz – _me habló mientras reía a carcajadas haciendo que cada vez me confundiera más.

_- ¡No! – _escuché de repente _– Tú no quieres eso, tú sabes muy bien lo que quieres y ese beso no lo es, tú corazón ya está ocupado – _me dijo alguien y de repente todas las confusiones que comenzaron a formarse se despejaron al pasar una imagen por mi mente, seguramente ese había sido un recuerdo.

- Y bien – dijo Kenji sacándome de mis pensamientos – que es lo que quieres – preguntó y yo dibuje una pequeña sonrisa.

- En estos momentos no lo sé, pero cuando este segura de lo que quiero, serás la primera persona en enterarte – dije y le sonreí, creo que esa fue la primera vez que le sonreí de una manera sincera a él, y él al parecer fue capaz de verlo porque se alejó de mi y me dio la espalda.

- Bien, me convenciste – dijo recuperando su fría actitud.

- Nos vemos – le dije y salí del lugar dejándolo solo, ya me sentía mejor, mucho mejor, mientras había estado ahí había conocido un poco más a Kenji, al parecer el chico frío y serio no es lo que aparenta. además de que pude ver que su brazo ya había sido restaurado, otra cosa menos de que preocuparme además de que la visita que le hice me ayudo a tomar una decisión y esa es que cueste lo que me cueste escaparé de este lugar, aunque sea por un rato, sólo para poder poner todas las cosas en su lugar, mi prioridad, ir a la sociedad de almas nuevamente y ya sabia quien me ayudaría.

Por otro lado, se encontraba un grupo de personas conversando de cosas muy turbias, mientras que uno sonreía de una forma verdaderamente aterradora, su sonrisa reflejaba maldad, una maldad tan grande que es casi imposible de imaginar.

- Bien echo Haruka – dijo el castaño mientras reía complacido – Ahora Kurosaki debe estar furioso después de que lo hiciste a su esposa, además de que ya debe haberse enterado de que su hermana esta trabajando para mí – finalizó mientras miraba a la chica la cual permanecía mirando al suelo.

- Sólo cumplí con mi deber Aizen-sama – respondió respetuosamente.

- Ahora puedes retirarte, niñita diabólica – dijo Ichimaru riendo y la chica hizo exactamente eso – Y bien, cual es el siguiente paso – preguntó el peliblanco seriamente.

- Primero, dejaré que la hermana de Kurosaki siga con sus planes, segundo, si todo salió bien Hana deberá hacer su parte y por último – hizo una pausa y miró a Gin directamente – Debemos sacar a Matsumoto Rangiku del camino, esa mujer si es un peligro y no pienso dejar que arruine mis planes – hizo una pausa para poder observar detenidamente la expresión de Ichimaru la cual reflejaba preocupación – y tú serás el encargado de acabar con ella – finalizó y dejó al peliblanco en un leve shock ya que, él nunca se esperó tener que hacer eso.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jejeje Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el cap 9**

**No lo subí ayer porque tenía que estudiar matemáticas y más encima de que me dio la tontera, me sentí pésimo y me dieron una ganas terribles de llorar pero bueno, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? aquí comienzan las confusiones y muchas más cosas, creen que el capitulo fue pésimo? a mi no me convenció del todo u.u si es así no me maten, y perdón. Además de que la parte en la que Kenji estaba sin camisa bueno la verdad me estaba imaginando a Toshiro en esa situación n//n pero ya será su momento jeje**

**Cambiando el tema, Gracias a todas la personas que se dan el tiempo para leer mi historia aunque no me dejen su comentario, por eso les pido que si les gustó el capitulo lo hagan para saber su opinión que para mí es muy importante y gracias especialmente a:**

**Chillis**: gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ y muchas gracias por el consejo, me servira mucho en el futuro ya que después de esta historia tengo planeados unos cuantos proyectos, hasta yo me estoy sorprendiendo, de la nada se me ocurren más ideas XD gracias por avisarme de que subirias una historia, como ya sabras ya la leí y me muero por saber que pasará más adelante

**Fran**: Si, hay varios heridos como ya te habras dado cuenta, y lo de Kenji, era imposible que se quedara sin brazo ya que esta Hisana XD con Rukia deberás esperar para saber que pasará jejejeje

**Tsuki-chan**: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y bueno traté de hacer un poco más de Kenji y Karin (aunque creo que fue un fracaso) aunque el chiste sea con Shiro-chan a mi me gustan las sorpresas jajajaja reacciones, sentimientos, aun queda mucho fic para que se vallan dando a conocer, quiero ir lento pero seguro XD oh...por cierto, ya sabes quien es la hermana de Kenji? si no, bueno, ella pronto entrará en acción jejeje espero que me dejes tus sospechas ^^

**Avag22: **Sora-chan!! espero que el capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer ^^ el pasado de Karin, su noviazgo y todos sus recuerdos volveran en su debido momento, que bien que te caiga bien Kenji jejeje uy!! si te cae mal Hana creo que ahora la vas a odiar más jejeje nada es relleno, todo es parte de la historia, el segundo encuentro se acerca pero no quiero apurar las cosas, tratare de no torturar tanto a Toshiro y de no tardar tanto ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia 7: **Muchas gracias!! jejeje espero que este capi te haya gustado, y como ya te dije la parte del collar tambien fue una de mis favoritas además de que he soñado con el dichoso collar XD si, le echare ganas al colegio ^^ debo hacerlo, además de que mis pruebas ya empezaron y el proximo miercoles tengo una de historia más una evaluación de lenguaje, etc, debo organizarme bien XD

**DaniMoro16: **Gracias!! me hace muy feliz que leas esta historia n.n jejejeje que bien que te guste la forma en la que junto a Karin y a Toushiro, eso me alegra más todavia ya que los junto, los separo jajaja y los vuelvo a juntar, bueno para eso falta ya que me encanta formar problemas y aquí se va a producir la media confusión (o eso espero XD) tambien muchas gracias por poner el fic entre tus favoritos ^^

**Además gracias a toushiroxkarin por ponerme a mi y a mi historia entre sus favoritos, muchas gracias!! espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ^^**

**Proximo capitulo:** "Reunión de capitanes" "traidora" " Debes ayudarme a recuperar mi pasado" bueno, esas son las ideas que tengo claras para el proximo capitulo jajaja espero que se cuiden mucho y que les valla muy bien!!

**Se despide atte: naomi14**

**Dejen reviews ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la tardanza u.u pero bueno, aqui les traigo el capitulo 10!! jajaja además de que le voy a hacer promo al fic de Chillis es un HitsuKarin su nombre es..."Yakuza Love" esta muy bueno ^^ **

**Narradores:**Karin**, **Tōshirō además de mi persona.

**Aclaraciones: **

_- pensamientos -_

_- recuerdos - _

- dialogos -

////***///***/// (cambio de narrador)

************ (cambio de lugar)

(en Hueco Mundo narra Karin y en la Sociedad de almas Toshiro, yo narro en los dos lugares XD)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo ecepto los que yo he creado para esta historia.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10:"Plan"

Seguí caminando por largos pasillos de las noches, mientras buscaba a Hisana, se suponía que su habitación se encontraba en la tercera torre, la cual se encontraba hacia el norte – no puede ser – suspiré agotada, ya que no me podía agitar mucho aun, así que no podía usar shunpo. Cuando llegué al último escalón pude divisar dos puertas, una era de color blanco y la otra era negra, miré detenidamente las dos y me decidí a ir hacia la blanca y tocar la puerta, toqué unas tres veces y nadie abrió, ¿por que en este lugar tendrán la mala costumbre de no abrir la puerta? Seguí insistiendo pero nuevamente no recibí respuesta, tal vez no estaba, era posible pero algo me decía que debía entrar de todos modos así que lo hice, abrí la puerta lentamente, entré y la volví a cerrar tras de mí, estaba oscuro, no entraba ni un solo rayo de luz, caminé con dificultad tratando de no tropezar con nada hasta que pude sentir la presencia de alguien.

- Se está debilitando – susurré mientras seguía adelante buscando de quien se trataba hasta que di con la persona – ¡Hisana-san! – exclamé preocupada al ver que esta se encontraba tendida en el suelo así que me hinqué para poder ayudarla y cuando lo hice pude escuchar que se encontraba diciendo algo

- Byakuya-sama… - susurró y yo me paralicé al ver lo que pasaba, las lágrimas de ella corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras no paraba de decir lo mismo.

- Está todo bien – le dije para tranquilizarla mientras revisaba lo que le pasaba, pero no podía encontrar el porqué de su estado.

- Su energía se está debilitando – dijo alguien a mis espaldas el cual se acercó y tomó a Hisana para luego acomodarla en su cama.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté preocupada y el hombre me miró.

- No debería decírtelo pero lo haré – guardó silencio por un momento – Hisana es diferente a todos nosotros, mientras que nosotros éramos hollow antes de ser transformados por Aizen-sama, ella sólo era una pequeña cantidad de partículas espirituales, en resumidas cuentas, Hisana es sólo una mala copia de lo que era antes – finalizó el chico y se fue rumbo a la puerta dejándome aún más confundida ¿Por qué nadie podía ser claro para explicar las cosas?

- Espera – dije pero me interrumpió.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Kaoru – dijo y se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca, me volteé a mirar nuevamente a Hisana y me senté junto a ella esperando a que despertara, había ido a buscarla por algo muy importante para mí pero al encontrármela en esta situación ya no sabía que hacer, no podía pedirle ayuda aunque la necesitara.

*************************Sociedad de almas**************************************

En la cuarta división las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas, bueno, casi todo ya que un pelinaranja aun no recibía ninguna noticia sobre el estado de su esposa y ya había pasado toda una noche.

_- To__do esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera dejado que me acompañara… - _fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Kurosaki-taicho – escuchó la voz de una mujer y alzó la vista al instante.

- ¡Como esta Rukia! – preguntó, no, más bien lo gritó.

- Tranquilícese por favor, por fin hemos podido estabilizarla pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa la cual a Ichigo se le hacía eterna – está en coma – finalizó dejando al joven en shock, no queriendo creerlo – Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero la herida no cerraba, quien la hirió debió haber usado alguna clase de técnica la cual produce que el cuerpo comience a destruirse de a poco – siguió con la explicación hasta que Ichigo por fin fue capaz de hablar.

- ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!? – preguntó.

- Nada sólo podemos esperar a ver que pasa – dijo y el pelinaranja ya no pudo más y se fue.

- Kurosaki-taicho ¿Dónde va? – preguntó la mujer e Ichigo sólo dijo…

- A buscar a alguien que si pueda ayudarme – cuando terminó de decir eso se fue dejando a la mujer un poco triste ya que ella había echo todo lo posible pero nada funcionó, agachó un poco la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos, estuvo así unos momentos hasta que sintió como alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Ukitake-taicho! – exclamó la mujer sorprendida mientras recuperaba su expresión de serenidad.

- Todo estará bien – le dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía calidamente y la mujer devolvió el gesto.

- Taicho – escucharon los dos y vieron a Isane la cual se encontraba muy agitada.

- Que pasa Isane – preguntó la mujer.

- Un grupo del escuadrón doce ha venido por el cuerpo de Kurosaki-san – habló y los presentes al escuchar eso se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar.

Mientras que en una de las tantas habitaciones de la división, se encontraba un joven el cual todavía estaba completamente dormido mientras que por su mente pasaban un millón de imágenes de lo que había sucedido.

- "_Como es que sabes mi nombre" – Karin – "¡Atrás de ti!" – ese sujeto con el que peleé – "Yo ni siquiera he estado peleando enserio" – maldición lo derrotaré – "¡Karin!" – se la lleva – "¡Karin!" – _Karin… - susurré mientras despertaba un poco agitado y con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

- ¡Taicho! – exclamó Matsumoto feliz mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y yo sentía como poco a poco perdía el oxigeno.

- Matsumoto – dije con dificultad y ella al parecer entendió el mensaje ya que se separó de mí.

- Lo siento – se disculpó y después de eso el silencio rondo en la habitación – Taicho, perdóneme – habló Matsumoto mientras que yo no entendía el porqué de las disculpas – No debí dejar que usted fuera solo – finalizó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- No es tú culpa, además ni siquiera sabías que yo había ido por Karin – dije seriamente mientras apretaba mis puños.

- ¿Karin? ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? – me preguntó y ya la miré fijamente, al parecer nadie le había explicado nada así que tendría que hacerlo yo.

- Ella – comencé mientras recordaba lo ocurrido – está con Aizen, él es el culpable de lo que le pasó – dije y sentí como la ira me invadía – al parecer la envió a la sociedad de almas en una misión junto con un tipo llamado Kenji – finalicé y con el sólo echo de haber pronunciado ese nombre mi ira creció mucho más ya que tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, miré a Matsumoto y ella al parecer no sabía que decir, nos quedamos en completo silencio.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – escuché gritos fuera de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Matsumoto parándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y yo miré hacia la puerta mientras que ella sólo se asomaba a ver que pasaba.

- No puedo permitir que se la lleven – habló otra persona a la cual reconocí como la capitana Unohana.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Isane? – preguntó Matsumoto mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- Lo que pasa es que el comandante Yamamoto a dado ordenes al escuadrón doce de llevarse a Kurosaki-san – dijo la teniente y cuando escuché eso me paré lo más rápido posible y me fui a impedir el que se la llevaran, no dejaría que pasara eso, mientras que Matsumoto trató de detenerme pero al final me dejó seguir adelante hasta que por fin llegué a la habitación.

- Kurotsuchi-taicho no dejaré que se la lleve – decía la capitana Unohana mientras les cerraba el paso a los sujetos que venían con el capitán de la doceava, pero al parecer al capitán no le importo el echo de que la mujer le cerrara el paso ya que se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Karin.

- Será divertido experimentar con ella – habló y yo enfurecí elevando mi reiatsu sin darme cuenta.

- No lo hará – hablé y el hombre me miró.

- Ho, Hitsugaya-taicho pensé que se encontraba en coma – habló mientras a mí parecer se hacia el inocente, me enfermaba su actitud.

- Como ve me encuentro bien y ahora usted se va – dije amenazadoramente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que él sólo reía como si mi actitud fuera graciosa.

- Esta bien – dijo mientras seguía riendo, verdaderamente ese sujeto estaba loco – pero volveré y ninguno de ustedes podrá impedir que me lleve el cuerpo de esa chica, es perfecta para probar mis nuevos inventos – habló mientras se llevaba a todos sus subordinados y yo sentí un fuerte dolor el cual hizo que perdiera por un momento el equilibrio pero Matsumoto me ayudó a no caer.

- Taicho será mejor que vuelva a descansar – pidió aunque más que un petición me pareció una orden por la forma en que me lo dijo.

- No – respondí – yo me quedaré aquí – dije firmemente y pude notar de que ella estaba a punto de reprocharme hasta que de repente una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana y se posó en el dedo de la teniente de la cuarta.

- "A todos los capitanes y tenientes, favor de dirigirse a la primera división para una reunión de emergencia, repito, hay una reunión de emergencia "– después de que el anuncio fue dado la mariposa se fue y todos los que nos encontrábamos en la habitación nos mirábamos de forma seria y en lo personal, esta reunión no me daba un muy buen presentimiento además de que yo tenía pensado hacer algo mucho más importante.

- Vamos Matsumoto – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta mas ella no se movió de su lugar – que esperas – le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Karin.

- Sólo pensaba – habló suavemente para luego mirarme – Esta seguro de que quiere ir – me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí – taicho usted todavía no se ha recuperado – dijo Matsumoto mientras me miraba preocupada.

- Es sólo una reunión – hablé – estaré bien – dije y ella recuperó su habitual expresión mientras los otros dos capitanes que se encontraban con nosotros ya se habían ido, le eché un último vistazo a Karin y cerré la puerta tras de mi pero no sin antes haber dejado una barrera en el lugar, así nadie podría tocarla.

///***///***///***///

Me quedé unos momentos pensando, ya no sabia que hacer, si Hisana estaba mal no podría pedirle ayuda y sin su ayuda me sería imposible salir de este lugar – (suspiró) – sería inconciente de mi parte decirle que me ayudara ¡maldición! ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo abrir ese portal y si no puedo abrirlo tampoco puedo salir aunque no estaría demás si intentara escaparme por mis propios medios, si, eso es, saldría de aquí yo sola pero…sería detenida por Kenji o por cualquiera de los subordinados de Aizen, creo que estoy atrapada y sin ninguna escapatoria – _será mejor que la deje descansar – _ya con una "decisión" tomada me paré de mi lugar dispuesta a irme pero en eso sentí como era jalada por el brazo.

- No te vallas – habló Hisana agitadamente mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía entender su dolor – Debes ayudarme – dijo y yo abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿ayudarla? ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Además de que al parecer habíamos intercambiado roles porque hace un momento yo era la que venía a pedir ayuda.

- ¿En qué? – pregunté y ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Debes ayudarme a salir de aquí, acompáñame a la sociedad de almas – finalizó, creo que las coincidencias aun no acababan – Debo hacer algo importante además de que este pequeño viaje te ayudará a descubrir muchas cosas las cuales aclararan algunas de tus dudas – me miró fijamente – sólo una cosa, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase volverás aquí – habló y yo no sabía como negarme aunque no estaba segura de volver a este lugar, pero necesitaba salir de aquí y me había dicho a mi misma que lo haría aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo.

- Acepto – dije decidida y ella volvió a sonreírme.

- Muy bien, en dos días nos veremos en la primera torre ahí seré capaz de abrir el portal sin que seamos descubiertas mientras que todos estén dormidos, trata de evitar a Kenji lo más que puedas ya que el es capaz de arruinar nuestros planes, pero debes hacerlo de la forma más discreta posible o podría sospechar algo – finalizó y mientras hablaba la miraba atentamente, bueno, la gran parte del plan me parecía fácil hasta el punto en el cual aparecía Kenji, evitarlo sería muy difícil tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, aunque ya se me estaba ocurriendo la forma para no toparme con él – además, estaremos fuera por un día entero, en ese tiempo usaré una técnica para poder hacer un duplicado de nosotras, será más que nada una ilusión – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama mientras que yo estaba verdaderamente asombrada, nunca pensé que ella quisiera salir de este lugar además por lo visto esta salida la estaba planeando hace un buen tiempo.

- Nos vemos y ya sé como no toparme con Kenji – hablé mientras me dirigía a la puerta – por cierto… ¿Por qué quieres ir a la sociedad de almas? – pregunté debía saberlo, bueno, la verdad no, pero me daba curiosidad ya que las dos queríamos lo mismo. Analicé un momento su expresión y me di cuenta de que la pregunta le incomodaba un poco pero de todas maneras me sonrió.

- Te lo diré cuando volvamos – finalizó y me pareció una buena respuesta.

- Esta bien y ahora debo irme o mi pequeño plan se verá afectado – dije mientras salía del lugar y corría por lo pasillos, estaba feliz, por fin lo vería nuevamente, estaba llena de esperanzas las que para mi todavía no tenían explicación pero para eso faltaba poco.

- Corrí un buen rato, me faltaba una buena parte del trayecto para poder llegar a mi habitación, no había nadie cerca del lugar que me encontraba – que bien – me decía a mi misma hasta que pasado un momento, al dar vuelta en una esquina, choqué con alguien.

- Auch – me quejé desde el piso mientras levantaba la vista para ver con quien había chocado y al hacerlo mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos azul profundo de Kenji mientras que yo maldecía mi mala suerte ¿Por qué siempre a mi? Cuando no quería algo me pasaba y en estos momentos lo que menos quería era toparme con Kenji, vamos Karin, piensa en cualquier cosa.

- Fíjate por donde caminas – me dijo mientras me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, si, definitivamente las sorpresas no acababan.

- Yo puedo sola – dije y me pare mientras me sacudía y él reía.

- Dónde estuviste, se suponía que debíamos entrenar ya que tus resultados no fueron los mejores – hizo una pausa – aunque si nuestro viaje hubiera consistido en gritar "Toshiro" hubieras aprobado con creces – dijo mientras en su voz ponía un ligero tono de burla en el cual pude notar cierto enojo, aunque ahora la enojada era yo.

- Escúchame bien, yo grito lo que yo quiera – respondí mientras lo acecinaba con la mirada y el nuevamente reía.

- Muy bien, entonces yo también aré lo que yo quiera – dijo mientras se alejaba riendo – nos vemos en la mañana, debes aprender a comunicarte con tu zampakuto para que puedas conocer su nombre – finalizó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo y yo suspiraba aliviada, menos mal que me hizo enojar, así pude olvidar por un momento lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ya con todo planeado, llegué a mi habitación dirigiéndome hacia la ventana para así poder observar la luna – _siempre el mismo paisaje, no cambia – _era verdad, desde esta parte sólo se podía apreciar la noche, cerré por un momento los ojos y después los abrí lentamente mientras me iba hacia mi cama y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que mi zampakuto se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas? – pregunté mientras me acostaba en la cama y cerraba mis ojos cansada, lo cual causó que me quedara profundamente dormida.

****************************Sociedad de almas*******************************

Al salir de la cuarta división me dirigí a la primera usando shunpo junto con Matsumoto ya que debíamos llegar a la reunión lo antes posible, ella sumida completamente en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos los cuales me decían que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa además de que ya estaba seguro del tema de esta "importante" reunión – Karin – me dije a mi mismo, seguramente hablaríamos de los suceso ocurridos con ella, de Aizen, de la guerra y muchas cosas más, pero lo principal era ella.

Seguí con mi camino hasta que llegué a la división entré y me dirigí rápidamente a la sala en que los demás capitanes estarían esperando, abrí la puerta y me encontré con que se encontraban todos reunidos menos Kurosaki.

- Llega tarde Hitsugaya-taicho – habló el comandante Yamamoto mientras yo tomaba mi lugar y me disculpaba – veo que Kurosaki-taicho no ha llegado pero será mejor así, después me encargaré de informarle – hizo una pausa.

- Para que es esta reunión Yama-ji – preguntó el capitán Kyoraku mientras arreglaba su sombrero.

- Analizando los últimos eventos se ha tomado una decisión sobre Kurosaki Karin – dijo y no me extrañó para nada que la nombrara aunque no tenía claro el punto al que quería llegar – Después de la desaparición de esta la buscamos sin descanso pero eso se acabó ya que los últimos informes dicen que ella apareció junto con un extraño sujeto el cual tenía todas las características de ser un Espada, además de decir que había venido de parte del traidor Aizen Sosuke – abrió sus ojos y nos miró a todos seriamente – ella estaba con ellos y vestía igual que ellos ¿Qué explicación se le puede dar a eso? – todos quedamos en silencio mientras que yo fruncía el ceño, al igual que todos los presentes aun no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta – llegó al seireitei y atacó a un grupo de shinigamis, derrotó a un teniente y luchó contra un capitán – me miró.

- Todo eso tiene una explicación – hablé lo cual causó que todos fijaran su vista en mí.

- Y cual vendría siendo Hitsugaya-taicho – preguntó y yo guardé silencio mientras apretaba mis puños, debía controlarme lo cual se me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

- Además de que sus acompañantes no se quedaron atrás ya que le hicieron frente a Hitsugaya y a Kurosaki-taicho, lucha que llevó a que Kuchiki Rukia saliera herida, además de la aparición de Kuchiki Hisana la cual según la información que tenemos murió hace un buen tiempo pero ese asunto ya fue tratado con el consejo del clan Kuchiki y al igual que con Kurosaki Karin se ha llegado a una decisión la cual no será afectada por nada – al escuchar eso miré al capitán Kuchiki el cual se encontraba igual que siempre nada más de que esta vez en su rostro se podía notar que el tema le molestaba de sobremanera ya que por lo que tenía entendido la mujer que fue nombrada era su difunta esposa y él ya debería estar informado de la decisión que fue tomada sobre ella y Karin.

- Desde ahora Kurosaki karin y Kuchiki Hisana son declaradas traidoras, deben encontrarlas y si ese es el caso tienen toda la autorización para acabar con ellas, deben eliminarlas – finalizó dejándome en shock, como podía ser que me dieran la orden de acabar con su vida, ella no había echo nada, estaba seguro, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera ni un dedo encima a Karin y yo me encargaría de eso pero aun así esta orden me hacía perder el control.

*************Hueco Mundo********************************************

Otra vez estoy en este lugar, este lago, hace frío, ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro? –_ Hay alguien ahí _– pregunte mientras avanzaba, siempre hacia lo mismo, el mismo sueño, las mismas acciones, pero esta vez era diferente, él ya no se encontraba, Toshiro no estaba y aún no caía al lago ¿Qué estaba pasando? – _ya sé que estas ahí, por favor sal, quiero saber tú nombre _– volví hablar mientras seguía avanzando y a cada paso que daba sentía como si estuviera siendo cortada con algo, dolía, dolía mucho.

_- Dime por qué as venido esta vez – _oí la voz de alguien a mis espaldas por lo cual giré rápidamente encontrándome con la mujer.

_- Yo quiero saber tú nombre, eres mi zampakuto y me gustaría conocerte –_ dije decidida mientras me acercaba a ella.

_- Tienes las respuestas a mis preguntas, a tus preguntas, yo ya no quiero estar sola –_ habló y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

_- ¿Por qué sufres?_ – pregunté y ella me sonrió calidamente.

_- Sufro por lo mismo que sufres tú nada más de que yo soy conciente de tú sufrimiento, en cambio tú no, me siento sola, estoy rodeada por la oscuridad ahora dime__… ¿Para que quieres_ _mi poder? – _nuevamente esa pregunta pero esta vez yo ya tenía la respuesta.

_- Yo quiero…_ - comencé pero fui interrumpida por unas risas que retumbaron por todo el lugar.

_- La niñita indecisa ya tiene su respuesta _– decía mientras reía.

_- ¿Quién eres_? – pregunté mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba conmigo la cual miraba en todas las direcciones mientras demostraba cierto enojo y preocupación.

_- Yo soy tú, ya te lo dije una vez, pero no me hiciste caso, yo soy la oscuridad de tú corazón _– habló y yo fruncí el ceño.

_- ¿La oscuridad de mi corazón? Como puede ser eso – _dije mientras seguía buscando el lugar del que provenía la voz.

_- No la escuches, Karin, no hagas eso, no debes escucharla nunca – _dijo mi acompañante mientras hacía un movimiento y después de eso yo caí al lago produciendo que me comenzara a ahogar.

- ¡No! – dije agitada, siempre despertaba cuando pasaba eso, pero esta vez estaba preocupada ¿Qué había sido eso? acaso nunca podría dormir bien, además de que nuevamente no había sido capaz de obtener la respuesta de ella pero no me daría por vencida, sabría su nombre.

Por otro lado, en el salón del trono, se encontraba un peliblanco pensativo, su cara reflejaba cansancio, el cansancio que le había producido el no poder dormir en toda la noche, sólo pensó, pensó y pensó lo que lo llevó a no poder conciliar el sueño ¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntaba, él ya había elegido un camino hace tiempo y no podía echarse para atrás, no podía hacerlo pero esta vez, la orden que se le había dado se le hacia muy difícil de cumplir, podía matar, si, el era capaz de hacerlo, ya había matado a mucha gente en el transcurso de su vida pero el tener que matarla a ella, nunca lo había pensado – Rangiku – susurró con preocupación, sabía que si él no cumplía con su trabajo alguien más lo haría.

- ¿Qué pasa Gin? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Nada – respondió mientras recuperaba su expresión habitual.

- Ya has tomado una decisión – preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba en su trono.

- Si, yo me haré cargo – respondió y Aizen esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que el peliblanco no hizo nada, sólo se limito a quedarse ahí mientras reflexionaba si lo que haría estaba bien o estaba mal.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jejeje hasta aquí el capitulo 10 y nuevamente perdón por el retraso pero esque no se me ocurria nada XD**

**Nuevamente agradesco a todas las personas que leen mi fic aunque no dejen review, pero en especial gracias a:**

**Chillis: **Hola! como te dije, yo tambien le he echo propaganda a tu fic!! el cual verdaderamente esta genial y creo que ya te lo he dicho XD pero lo vuelvo a repetir jajaja me encanta!! y me muero por saber que pasará y no estoy bromeando, me estoy muriendo, ya quiero saber XD

**hitsuyackie:** Muchas gracias por tú review!! me alegra mucho saber tú opinión ^^ trataré de ser buena jajaja aunque ya este declarada como mala jejejeje si, Toshiro sin camisa sería verdaderamente muy interesante, tienes razón XD

**Kuchiki Rukia 7: **Hola!! bueno, Ichigo no se quedará tranquilo hasta que Rukia este bien, eso es seguro jejeje además de que no podría vivir sin ella XD espero que el capi te haya gustado y cuidate mucho tus ojitos, perdón por no haber respondido tu mensaje, después lo hago ^^

**Fran: **jajaja si, tienes razón con Hana pero todavia falta para saber que pasará con ella (aún no lo decido aunque creo que si XD) jaja si sé que eres una pervertida y no me quiero imaginar que hubieras echo XD si, te debo esas dos cosas n.n

**Tsuki-chan:** Creo que ahora si sabes quien es la queridisima hermanita de Kenji jajaja no te preocupes Rukia, esta en proceso de recuperación además de que esta Ichigo y él no dejará que ella lo deje solo y mucho menos a Masaki! Gin! que irá hacer ese hombre! se sabrá en los próximos capitulos XD

**DaniMoro16: **Hola!! te comprendo, yo tambien estoy llena de trabajo XDen este fic hay muchas confusiones jajaja el nombre de la zampakuto ya lo sabras además de que ya tengo el nombre jajaja muy bien, gracias por tú opinión, a mi tambien me gustan los vampiros n.n

**Avag22:** Hola!! espero que todavia estes viva y perdón por la demora u.u además ya te había dicho que soy muy joven para morir? y tú tambien! por lo cual no podía demorarme más XD gracias por tu comentario, la situación de Gin es muy dificil, a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar ^^

**No sé si pueda seguir actualizando tan seguido pero lo intentaré ^^ ya que este cap fue la mitas del fic (¬¬ si como no) o por lo menos tenía pensada que esta fuera la mitad ya que había pensado en 20 capis y me dije...esta por verse, pero no quiero que el fic tenga menos capitulos que esa cantidad, ahora una pregunta ¿Serian capaces de matar a la persona que aman? así esta Gin y Toshiro tiene la ordén de hacerlo pero ustedes creen que lo hará? en este cap deje claro que no jajaja sólo falta Gin**

**que esten bien y cuidense mucho!**

**atte:naomi14**

**Dejen reviews ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!! aquí les traigo el capitulo 11!! Aviso importante en la parte de abajo. **

**Narradores:**Tōshirō, Karin, Kenji (¬¬ no me dejaron narrar T-T)

**Aclaraciones:**

- "_recuerdos" - _

_- pensamientos - _

- dialogo -

///***///***///***/// (cambio de narrador)

**************** (cambio de lugar)

(En hueco mundo narra Karin y una sola vez Kenji. En la sociedad de almas Toshiro)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, todos son de Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11:

**"Entrenamiento: ¿Qué eliges? "**

Estaba indignado, furioso, ¿Cómo podían ordenarme hacer eso? no me parecía correcto, no, estaba mal, Karin no era una traidora, estoy seguro de eso y se los demostraría a todos. Permanecí calmado, traté de ignorar cualquier comentario que los presentes dijeran aunque algunos fueron de lo peor y con las peores intenciones aunque también había otros de desaprobación, los cuales decían que no estaban de acuerdo con tales órdenes pero ante eso no se podía hacer nada, sólo nos quedaba obedecer.

- No piensa cambiar su opinión – pregunté lo más calmadamente que pude al comandante Yamamoto el cual me miró fijamente y yo creo que lo miraba con desprecio.

- No, la decisión esta tomada, pueden retirarse – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Muy bien – hablé y fui el primero en salir del lugar mientras escuchaba como Matsumoto me llamaba.

- Taicho, espere un momento – habló cuando me alcanzó.

- Que es lo que pasa – pregunté serio mientras que ella fijo su mirada en la mía.

- Quiero que sepa que estoy de acuerdo con usted, lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite – dijo mientras sonreía y yo le sonreí levemente o por lo menos traté de hacerlo aunque creo que al final no pude.

- Gracias – respondí y salimos de la primera división lo más rápido posible. Debía encontrar a Kurosaki, él me ayudaría ya que para él Karin también era muy importante y como no serlo, si después de todo ella era su hermana.

- Recorrimos un largo camino hasta la quinta división ya que fue el primer lugar en que se me ocurrió buscarlo, entré buscándolo con la mirada y Matsumoto hizo lo mismo, seguimos avanzando por los pasillos y no había rastro de él hasta que llegamos a su oficina la cual estaba muy calmada, tampoco se encontraba ahí ¿Dónde estaría? Cuando se le necesita nunca se encuentra.

- Vamos – hablé y Matsumoto asintió de inmediato mientras abría la puerta, ahora iríamos a buscar a su casa y si no se encontraba ahí, me veré obligado a actuar solo.

********************Hueco Mundo***************************************

- "_estoy sola, sola con mi sufrimiento, sola con mi dolor, por qué, por qué te fuiste, me lo prometiste" – que es esto – "me lo prometes" – esa es mi voz – "Te lo prometo" –__Tōshirō__ – "Acaso ya no me amas" – por que preguntó eso, que esta pasando – "No te creo, por favor mírame a los ojos y repítelo" – que es lo que no creo, que está pasando – "vuelve" – por que escucho estas voces, no puedo ver nada_

_- ¿Lo puedes ver? – _preguntaron a mis espaldas.

_- No, no puedo – _contesté.

_- Creo que aun falta que suceda algo – _habló la mujer de ojos negros mientras tomaba mis manos.

_- ¿Que cosa? – _pregunté y ella negó levemente con su cabeza.

_- No puedo decírtelo, todo lo debes descubrir tú en su debido momento, no estaría bien que yo te lo dijera – _dijo mientras desaparecía.

- Siempre lo mismo – hablé mientras me enderezaba, mi noche no había sido muy buena, entre sueños, pesadillas, no había podido dormir bien, además de que no había podido descubrir el nombre de mi zampakuto – Esta situación ya me cansó – dije mientras me levantaba, ya era tarde, se suponía que debía ir a entrenar con Kenji pero me había quedado dormida, un momento, ¡tenía entrenamiento con Kenji! No podía ser cierto, que haría ahora, estaba atrasada y él no tardaría en llegar aquí por mí para burlarse como siempre lo hacía, además estaba el otro tema el cual consistía en que tenía que evitarlo lo más posible o podría echar mis planes a la basura, le dije a Hisana que yo me encargaría de eso pero entre tanto problema ya no sabía que hacer para no topármelo.

- Mejor me apuro – me dije a mi misma mientras arreglaba mi zampakuto en mi espalda para luego salir lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. En todo el camino me maldije, las ideas me habían abandonado en el mejor momento posible, esto sólo me pasaba a mí.

- Llegas tarde – dijo Kenji en cuanto puse un pie en lugar y yo me enfurecí de inmediato.

- Ya lo sé – dije cortante mientras me acercaba al centro y el sólo rió ligeramente.

- Eres divertida cuando te enojas – habló y yo fruncí el ceño, acaso creía que yo tenía cara de chiste – la tienes – respondió entre risas a la pregunta que yo me estaba haciendo mentalmente mientras me enojaba aun más.

- No la tengo – hablé mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y el me devolvía una mirada de niñito inocente – _Idiota – _pensé mientras reía y él cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Muy bien, debes hacerme daño de cualquier forma, ven hacia mí con intenciones de matarme – dijo y yo desenfundé mi zampakuto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – _como si quisiera matarlo – _si él quería eso, así sería aunque en estos momentos no sería nada difícil atacarlo con esa intención porque si tenía ganas de matarlo aunque nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Como quieras – hablé mientras usaba shunpo para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba y ya estando ahí rápidamente lo ataqué con mi zampakuto.

- Lenta – dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía atrás de mí – ¿quieres jugar? – preguntó y yo sonreí de medio lado mientras me colocaba tras él.

- Quien es el lento – le dije mientras amenazaba con cortar su cuello ya que el filo de mi zampakuto estaba a milímetros de poder herirlo.

- Sigues siendo tú – habló mientras desaparecía nuevamente – _maldición – _así no lo atraparía nunca, debía inmovilizarlo, cuando por fin volvió aparecer yo ya me encontraba lista, ahora vería, usé shunpo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba y el sonrió – _muy bien – _me dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa que el me había dirigido mientras desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

- Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō – grité el conjuro y seis barrotes de luz se dirigieron peligrosamente a Kenji el cual me miró serio mientras con un astuto movimiento se zafaba del ataque, había estado cerca pero como siempre, se escapó en el último momento.

- Sigues mejorando, casi me atrapas – habló mientras sacaba una mano de su bolsillo – creo que la necesitaré – dijo mientras hacia un señal para que me acercara, como si fuera hacer eso.

- No soy tonta – hablé mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

- Acaso yo he dicho que lo eres – habló y en menos de…no sé, sólo sé que en cuanto acabó de decir eso ya estaba frente a mí – me contengo, o no me contengo – susurró casi inaudible pero fui capaz de oírlo – me contengo – dijo finalmente y me golpeó en el estomago produciendo que perdiera todo el oxigeno que tenía.

- Agh... – me quejé mientras trataba de recuperarme pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

_- Siempre me paso, creo que deberé nivelar más mi fuerza – _¿ya te cansaste? – me preguntó y yo apreté fuertemente la empuñadura de mi zampakuto mientras me reincorporaba.

- Claro que no – dije y nuevamente lo ataqué. Lo obligaría a sacar su espada, lo haría, ya no dejaría que me subestimara más, no soy débil.

///***///***///***///

Peleaba con mucha fuerza y determinación, no sabía porque lo hacía, de un momento a otro ya no pude seguir leyendo su mente ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez yo me este negando a hacerlo, su mirada me decía todo, quería derrotarme, tenía la intención pero aun es muy pronto para que eso pase, no podría hacerme nada ya que mi poder va mucho más allá de lo que ella pueda pensar, un poder que se me fue otorgado hace mucho, un poder que odio.

- Así no lograrás nada – hablé mientras esquivaba ágilmente su zampakuto.

- Eso crees – dijo mientras volvía a usar shunpo moviéndose hacia mi lado izquierdo mientras trataba de alcanzarme con su zampakuto la cual tome con mi mano derecha por el filo, no cortaba, parecía como si la afilada hoja estuviera totalmente gastada pero de todas formas el rostro de ella se iluminó mientras trataba de propinarme una patada la cual logró darme – _que fuerza – _dije mentalmente, no pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza en sus piernas pero aún así no era nada.

- Que te pareció – preguntó desafiante mientras se alejaba y se colocaba a una distancia prudente.

- Que debes mejorar más – hablé mientras caminaba en su dirección esperando que me atacara y ella me miró con fastidio mientras nuevamente me atacaba, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas rápida, su habilidad aumentaba pero ya llegaría a su limite.

- Cero – dije y ella frenó de golpe ya que se dirigía justamente en mi dirección por lo cual si seguía adelante el ataque le daría de lleno.

- Hadō #33 Sōkatsui – ella gritó el conjuro mientras que la ráfaga de fuego correspondiente se impactaba con mi ataque produciendo una explosión la que dejó el lugar sin visibilidad ¿Por donde me atacaría? Sólo me quedaba esperar, izquierda, derecha, atrás, abajo, arriba - ¡Al frente! – dije para mi mismo mientras su zampakuto se estrellaba con la mía, me había visto obligado a utilizarla, muy mal para ella ya que al producirse el choque por la fuerza que empleé ella salió impulsada hacia la pared, se estrellaría pero fue lo suficientemente buena como para poder frenar, interesante, pero ya era hora de hacer que el juego fuera más divertido.

- Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta – pregunté bajando mi zampakuto y ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó sin bajar su guardia mientras me miraba fijamente.

- El que pierda deberá obedecer al ganador haciendo lo que él le pida, que te parece – finalicé y su mirada se volvió mucho más desafiante.

- Acepto, si yo gano me dejarás sola por un día entero – habló y yo sonreí.

- Bien, pero si yo gano – hice una pausa – deberás besarme – finalicé y ella me miró sorprendida y yo también lo estaba ¿Qué había dicho? Como podía pedirle eso y ¿Por qué? Ya no importa, pero de todos modos no podía dejar que ella ganara.

///***///***///***///

Díganme si escuché bien, me había pedido un beso, que fue lo que pasó, ahora si que no entendía nada, la situación no me estaba gustando, ya no podía perder, no lo haría, soy una tonta, como se me ocurrió aceptar tan rápido, debí haber esperado un rato para ver que iba a pedir él pero no, tenía que ser impulsiva.

- Quieres echarte para atrás – preguntó burlonamente Kenji mientras me atacaba ¿desde cuando era tan rápido? Su velocidad aumentó.

- Ya acepté y yo no me arrepiento de lo que hago – dije firmemente pero la verdad tenía ganas de retractarme.

- Eso creí – dijo mientras nuestras espadas chocaban, tenía que resistir, resiste Karin, resiste, no puedes perder, eso esta prohibido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aun resistía pero mis muñecas comenzaban a temblar ¡demonios! Y muchas maldiciones más, mi cuerpo ya no podía resistir más a sus ataques – ya no – me dije a mi misma mientras me estrellaba contra uno de los pilares de la gran sala.

_- Karin, debes seguir, sigue – _pedía una voz.

_- Claro que no, déjala – _decía otra voz la cual reflejaba maldad.

_- No puedes darte por vencida, debes ganar, si no lo haces tendrás que pagar – _habló la primera mientras que yo abría mis ojos pesadamente.

_- ¿pagar? A eso le llamas pagar, yo lo llamaría un premio pero si quieres ganar utiliza mi poder – _dijo la segunda y yo abrí totalmente mis ojos ¿Poder? Lo necesitaba_ – sólo debes tomar mi mano – _habló nuevamente y yo no sabía si aceptar.

_- No Karin, escúchame, no debes hacerle caso, su poder es oscuridad, es odio, no te dejes llevar por ella, no lo hagas – _cerró los ojos con resignación mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano_ – esta bien, te ayudaré esta vez, pero no sabrás mi nombre, sólo diré el nombre de uno de mis ataques, el más poderoso, pero estará a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, sólo será un cuarto de su fuerza y diría que mucho menos de eso – _dijo y abrió su ojos. Por fin me ayudaría.

_- ¿Cuál? – _pregunté de inmediato pero la otra mujer comenzó a reír ya que sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, aun no se mostraba_. _

_- Sólo un cuarto de su capacidad__ y mucho menos ¡me aburres! Yo puedo darte mucho más poder – _habló y apareció frente a mí, no podía ser, era igual a mi – _solo debes venir conmigo, déjate llevar por tú hollow interior – _finalizó y nuevamente rió, ¿Hollow interior? Ahora si que no entendía nada.

************************Sociedad de almas*******************************

Seguimos con la búsqueda y como no estaba en su división fuimos a ver si se encontraba en su casa lo cual era probable ya que su hija estaba ahí y si él no la cuidaba ¿Quién lo haría? Ahora que Kuchiki estaba herida se suponía que él como padre debería hacerse cargo de la niña.

- Aquí es – dijo Matsumoto y nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta mientras nos apresuramos a tocar, esperamos un rato y fuimos atendidos por una señora la que nos hizo pasar muy amablemente, nos condujo por los pasillos de la gran casa hasta que llegamos a una sala de la que se escuchó un gran ruido como si algo cayera al piso, miré a Matsumoto y ella entendió el gesto por lo cual nos apresuramos a llegar al lugar pero lo que encontramos no era justamente lo que estábamos esperando.

- ¡Yuzu-chan! – dijo Matsumoto impresionada mientras que la nombrada se colocaba completamente roja ya que bueno, estaba en una posición muy comprometedora. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo con el joven que es miembro de la cuarta división sobre ella y a su alrededor una gran cantidad de libros tirados mientras que la hija de Kurosaki aplaudía.

- Esto… no es lo que parece – se defendió – Saki-chan fue la que… - trató de hablar la hermana de Karin mientras que el chico se apartaba de ella completamente rojo y Matsumoto los miraba divertida.

- Esta Kurosaki – pregunté rápidamente para que el ambiente cambiara produciendo que la chica me mirara de manera triste.

- Ichi-nii – trató de hablar pero no pudo seguir.

- Ichigo-san dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él que volvería pronto – habló el joven mientras se acercaba – fue a la ciudad de Karakura por ayuda – finalizó y yo me puse mucho más serio, había sido muy imprudente al ir a Karakura, las cosas ya estaban mal y su escapada de la sociedad de almas sería muy mal vista pero que importaba en estos momentos, creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

- Gracias – dije mientras me retiraba y Matsumoto, la cual se encontraba jugando con Masaki me siguió enseguida y nos fuimos a la cuarta división, tenía que ir por el cuerpo de Karin antes de que alguien se la llevara.

Al llegar a la cuarta recorrí los pasillos a todo velocidad, hasta que por fin llegué a la habitación, pero al llegar, me di cuenta de que la barrera que había dejado en el lugar no se encontraba – no – dije para mi mientras abría la puerta de golpe y me encontraba con la sorpresa de que Karin ya no se encontraba donde la había dejado.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamé saliendo del lugar dejando a Matsumoto atrás pero no pude seguir ya que choqué con alguien.

- Lo siento – me disculpé tratando de seguir con mi camino pero fui detenido por la persona que había chocado.

- Shiro-chan te llevaré donde esta Kurosaki – habló y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Ukitake-taicho, yo sólo me limite a asentir mientras lo seguía cuidando de que nadie nos siguiera, bueno, Matsumoto nos seguía pero ella no era ningún problema.

************************Hueco Mundo**********************************

Seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, un hollow interior, ¿Qué era eso? al parecer todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para confundirme la existencia. Me quedé quieta mientras escuchaba la pelea que se estaba llevando dentro de mí.

_- No hables más, ella no se dejará controlar por ti – _decía mi zampakuto calmadamente mientras sujetaba el collar que llevaba en su pecho el cual se parecía al mío pero este se trataba de un copo de nieve con una media luna al centro.

_- Eso es lo que crees tú, ni siquiera quieres decirle tu nombre y le niegas cosas – _decía la otra mientras la miraba divertida y le sacaba la lengua.

_- No conoces mis razones, claro, tu no tienes sentimientos – _se defendió la mujer de cabellos negros mientras junto con la otra se volteaban en mi dirección y me extendían una de sus manos.

_- Ven – _pidieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_- Elígeme, te ayudaré a derrotarlo y a reclamar tu premio – _dijo mi hollow interior mientras esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida.

_- No la escuches Karin, ese no es tú camino, ella te llevará por el lado contrario al que debes recorrer, te alejará de tus seres queridos, ¡los destruirá! – _habló nuevamente la mujer mientras que yo…yo.

_- ¡Cállate! – _grité y vi como ella cerraba los ojos resignada mientras bajaba su cabeza y la otra me miraba con expresión de triunfo, si mi elección no era la correcta no estaba segura de que cosas podrían pasar. Cerré mis ojos y avancé lentamente hacía el frente, no sabiendo que elegir, si a mi zampakuto o a mi hollow interior, quería ganar y eso lo tenía claro así que mi elección sería

_- ¡Karin!_ – escuché en el vació, alguien gritaba mi nombre ¿Quién sería? No importaba en este momento, lo único que importaba era que ese grito me había ayudado a tomar mi decisión.

_- Sé que podrás ayudarme –_ dije en el mismo momento en que estreché la mano de ella la cual sólo sonrió.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco, no es tiempo de dormir – habló alguien mientras me reincorporaba. Era Kenji. Me levante con dificultad mientras le sonreía y de mi cuerpo comenzó a salir una extraña energía de color negro.

- Que es lo que pasa – dijo Kenji mientras me miraba asombrado.

- Nada, lo único que esta pasando es que esta vez ganaré yo – dije mientras me movía lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba Kenji.

_- Ya es hora, por un mom__ento pensé que no me elegirías… _

_- Yo también creí lo mismo…_

_- Ahora te ayudaré sólo debes decir la siguiente palabra… _

- **¡Zangetsuha!** – grité mientras con mi zampakuto cortaba el aire y del filo salió una potente luz la que se convirtió en una media luna de un tono oscuro igual al color de mi zampakuto, la que salió a una velocidad asombrosa en dirección de Kenji el cual por la corta distancia que había entre nosotros, no pudo esquivarlo recibiendo mi ataque el cual después del fuerte impacto se volvió agua. Suspiré agotada, por fin había podido ganar o eso era lo que pensaba mientras colocaba mis pies en el piso y me acercaba al lugar en el que había caído Kenji.

- Interesante – fue lo única palabra que pronunció y yo lo miré triunfante.

- Creo que gané – dije mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

- Eso parece, aunque estas conciente de que yo podría haber vencido – habló. Si que le gustaba arruinar mi felicidad, tomó mi mano y se paró para volver a retomar esa tonta mirada de indiferencia. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Era lo único que decía? Iba a reclamarle pero en ese justo momento escuché unos aplausos y de la nada apareció Aizen junto con Ichimaru el cual no traía muy buena cara.

- Veo que has progresado – dijo con su desagradable tono de voz, mientras que Kenji, como siempre hacia esa típica reverencia en señal de respeto – felicidades Karin-chan – dijo y yo lo miré sin dejar de fruncir en ceño.

- Gracias – dije cortante mientras que a él le causaba gracia mi actitud.

- Veo que esta vez has dañado a Kenji ¡Hisana! – llamó y ella apareció de inmediato seguida muy de cerca del que se llama Kaoru.

- Que se le ofrece – preguntó respetuosamente mientras a mi me dirigía una sonrisa.

- Encárgate de las heridas de Karin y las de Kenji – hizo una pausa – Kaoru, llama a Haruka y a Takeshi, Kenji, cuando ya terminen de curarte ve y contacta a tu hermana, no estoy muy seguro de que Hana haya echo algo productivo últimamente, mientras que Gin, tú ya sabes que hacer y cuando hacerlo – finalizó Aizen mientras miraba a Ichimaru el cual asintió.

Me pareció rara su actitud, no parecía el mismo de siempre, por lo menos esta vez no se había burlado de mí, un alivio, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a suceder, algo, que causaría mucho dolor en las personas que se verían afectadas y sentía que en ese grupo de personas se encontraba él,Tōshirō, Hisana, Kenji, yo y muchas más, además, sentía que todo se desencadenaría el día en el cual yo escapará a la sociedad de almas junto a Hisana y ese día era justamente mañana, a media noche saldría de este lugar para así poder aclarar todas mis dudas, aunque lo que más quería era volver a encontrarme con él, ya que estaba segura de que él respondería todas mis dudas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jejeje creo que deberán seguir esperando para saber que pasará con la misión de Gin...se acerca el segundo reencuentro!! que emoción!! díganme que creen que va ocurrir, Karin volverá a Hueco Mundo depués de su escapada o se quedará en la SS... falta un buen camino por recorrer XD les gusta como describo las peleas? si me falta algo díganmelo por favor, cualquier correción será bien recivida ^^ **

**Me dieron poco tiempo para dejar la conti, debo ir a dormir u.u últimamente he estado muy cansada por lo cual el capitulo está sin revisar, cualquier falla me avisan y la cambio cuando tenga tiempo u.u **

**Nuevamente gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, aunque no dejen review u.u les pido que por favor lo hagan para así poder saber lo que opinan del fic y especialmente gracias a: Tsuki-chan, Chillis, mayura . karin, Fran, Kuchiki Rukia 7, Avag22 (Sora-chan ^^) además quiero agradecer a quienes pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos por eso quiero agradecerles a AAPD1095, Vainilla- Pervinca y a Honjou, gracias a todos ustedes sigo adelante con mi fic, lo quiero mucho!! ^^ perdón por no agradedecerles como siempre pero no alcanso a hacerlo u.u **

**Aviso: lo más probable es que no actualice en 2 semanas ya que se me viene la semana del terror u.u así que no tendré tiempo para escribir. **

**Zangetsuha: **por lo que tengo entendido es luna infernal y si me equivocara dejenme la correción por favor ^^

**que esten bien y cuidense mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! **

**atte:naomi14 **

**dejen review ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho u.u no quería tardar tanto en actualizar pero me han pasado tantas cosas que...mejor después les digo, pero ya reviví n.n**

**Narradores:** Karin, Toshiro, Rangiku y Gin (huy!!)

**Aclaraciones:**

- diálogos -

- _pensamientos - _

_- "recuerdos" -_

******************** cambio de lugar y narrador.

**Advertencia:** Como veran, voy a narrar con Matsumoto e Ichimaru en una parte, por lo cual, no sé si me hayan quedado OCC, si es así, pido disculpas por adelantado u.u

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, todos son de Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12:** "Partida"

Creo que no medí muy bien mis acciones, fue imprudente la apuesta que realicé con Kenji, aunque yo haya ganado. Gané, que felicidad ¿cierto? Pero no me sentía feliz, me sentía menospreciada. Giré mi vista para observar como Hisana se encargaba de curar a Kenji. Era raro, pero no me gustaba la expresión que tenía, al parecer, lo que le dijo Aizen, de una forma u otra, no le agradaba – Hermana – Cuando dijeron eso, me sorprendí, no me esperaba que Kenji tuviera una hermana ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

- Kenji, sabes que si no quieres, puedes dejarlo – susurró Hisana rompiendo el silencio que había en el gran salón. Yo fijé mi vista en Kenji el cual sólo cerró sus ojos.

- Debo obedecer – alzó la voz Kenji, estaba verdaderamente enojado.

- Kenji, me he dado cuenta de algo – insistió Hisana tratando de entablar una conversación. Kenji la ignoró completamente mientras se paraba de su lugar. Me estaba molestando su actitud. – Al parecer no quieres escucharme, pero deberás hacerlo – siguió, no paró, se notaba que ella quería que él la escuchara sí o sí.

- No – fue lo que se limitó a decir. ¿Cómo podía ser tan duro?

- Aunque no quieras, te lo diré – Hisana tragó saliva. Mientras que yo creía, sobraba en ese lugar – Hasta cuando serás así, dime, cuantos tiempo seguirás siéndole tan fiel a Aizen. Tú en lo profundo de tú corazón sabes que no quieres que pase lo que va a pasar. Sabes…que no quieres ver a tus seres queridos sufrir, desde el principio, nunca quisiste que tu hermana formara parte de los Espada ¿Por qué dejaste que sucediera? Ella ahora se ha…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó fuertemente Kenji mientras agarraba a Hisana por el cuello. ¿¡Se había vuelto loco!?

- ¡Detente! – le exigí agarrándolo del brazo pero parecía que no me escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? ¿Por qué sabes que digo la verdad? Abre los ojos, lo que tú más presente tienes es que has creado un monstruo – Kenji apretó el cuellos de ella con más fuerza mientras que yo, seguía tratando de que parara.

- ¡Detente! – hablé, el no reaccionaba a lo que yo decia.

- Si sigues, vas a morir – advirtió mientras que Hisana hacía una mueca de dolor. Su miarada me daba miedo, estaba llena de odio e ira. No lo reconocía.

_- Ya no más…ya no, detente, detente… - _¡Kenji! – grité a todo lo que daba mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cara, esperando que sirviera de algo. Él soltó a Hisana bruscamente mientras ésta respiraba con dificultad - ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? – exclamé furiosa, no entendía la situación, pero no encontraba una excusa a lo que él había hecho.

- Karin… - susurró mientras me miraba. Él estaba… ¿Sufriendo? Lo miré por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron mas, el usó sonido y desapareció. Me quedé en mi lugar ausente, hasta que una voz, me sacó de mis divagaciones. Era Hisana.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó calidamente mientras se reincorporaba y se acercaba a mi.

- Si – dije – pero esa pregunta debería formularla yo – ella rió levemente.

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco agitada… ¿Qué es lo que pasa Karin-chan? – preguntó con preocupación.

- Nada – dije mientras negaba frenéticamente con mis manos. No quería que notara mi preocupación – Y, cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte si podríamos partir ahora - dije mientras tomaba mi cabello en una coleta alta. Hisana se quedó pensativa, claramente, su respuesta sería…

- Sí, podemos – habló de repente y yo me esperaba una respuesta totalmente diferente. Creí que diría un "no" – Debido a los planes de Aizen, lo más probable es que no tengamos mejor oportunidad que hoy, seguramente, hará una reunión de Espadas para afinar los últimos detalles de su plan – al decir esto bajó la mirada.

- Pero… si hay una reunión de Espadas, se supone que tú deberías participar – ella rió melancólicamente.

- Sí, en efecto, debería participar, como todo Espada. Pero Aizen sabe muy bien, que yo en batalla no serviré, sólo sirvo para curar a las demás personas… pero no puedo hacer nada por mí misma – Al terminar de decir eso, vi la infinita tristeza que invadía a Hisana ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué sufría tanto? – Creo que el número que soy, no me corresponde – finalizó mientras levantaba la vista.

- Entonces ¿Partiremos ahora? – esa pregunta la hice con gran entusiasmo tratando de que el ambiente que se había formado cambiara. No estaba segura si eso sucedería, pero no perdía nada.

- No, sólo nos estamos adelantando un día, por lo cual, te espero a media noche donde habíamos quedado, prepárate – en cuanto terminó de decir eso desapareció.

_- Sociedad de almas – _pronto volvería a ese lugar, tenía claro cual era mi objetivo, pero algo me estaba diciendo, que las cosas, se complicarían aún más. No necesitaba nada más que mi zampakuto así que yo, ya estaba completamente lista. Esperaría en mi habitación a que el momento llegara.

************************************

Me pareció extraña la actitud de Ukitake, no me esperé que él junto con Kyoraku-taicho y Unohana-taicho estuvieran en contra de Yamamoto so-taicho. Eran órdenes de primera prioridad, de suma importancia, pero ellos, al igual que yo, sentían que estaban en una gran equivocación.

Después de haber chocado en la cuarta división, Ukitake me explicó levemente la situación, para luego guiarme hasta el escondite que ellos habían preparado. Éste lugar, se encontraba oculto en algún lugar de la décimo tercera división. No sabía que las divisiones tenían tantos pasadizos ocultos, no me lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando llegamos, me encontré con los dos capitanes ya nombrados anteriormente y con la agradable sorpresa de que Karin, reposaba en una cama que estaba junto a la silla en la que Unohana-taicho se encontraba sentada. Me sentí aliviado.

- Hitsugaya-kun – habló el capitán Kyoraku mientras se arreglaba su sombrero - ¿Ya has pensado en algo? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los cuatro asiento que habían alrededor de una mesa. No me gustaba como me había llamado, me sentía como un niño, pero en esos momentos no me parecía prudente reclamar, tuve que contenerme.

- No – respondí, lo que había pensado me resultaba muy imprudente, era una locura, y mucho más viniendo de mí.

- Pues bien – comenzó Ukitake tomando asiento junto a Kyoraku el cual me hizo un gesto para que yo también tomara asiento, avancé y me senté, pero antes le hice una seña a Matsumoto la que se encontraba apartada en un rincón. Al parecer, estaba pensando en algo.

- Los últimos sucesos, nos dan mucho que pensar, lo primero fue el suceso en el mundo humano, en el cuál, Kurosaki Karin fue encontrada en un estado de muerte provisional – comenzó el capitán de la décimo tercera. Cuando dijo lo de Karin apreté los puños, me sentía culpable por eso, pero como había explicado la capitana Unohana, al ser muerte provisional, significaba que ella podía volver a su cuerpo y seguir con su vida – La información que tenemos, no es mucha, sólo lo que la capitana Unohana pudo descubrir en el cuerpo – miró a la aludida – Lo que siguió a ese suceso, fue el caos que se formo al tratar de dar con el paradero de ésta, cosa que nosotros pensamos, fue una distracción – hizo una pausa.

- Es sorprendente cuantas cosas pueden suceder en tan poco tiempo – intervino Kyoraku taicho sirviéndose un poco de sake y ofreciéndole a Matsumoto la cual rechazó la oferta. Ella estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña.

- Si retomamos, después, repentinamente, Kurosaki Karin apareció en la sociedad de almas junto con otro sujeto y se desataron fuertes batallas… Usted salió herido, al igual que Kuchiki – me miró.

- Ese sujeto… - murmuré con enojo, tenía una cuenta pendiente con él.

- Pero el mensaje que nos dio de parte de Aizen es preocupante – juntó sus manos mientras que todos quedamos en silencio. Sí, la situación en la que estábamos era preocupante. Muy dentro de mí, sentía que no resistiría, sólo tenía un objetivo.

- Hitsugaya-taicho – interrumpió la capitana Unohana – Que le parecería quedarse cuidando de Kurosaki, deberemos hacer turnos para que no sospechen nada ¿Le parece buena idea? – preguntó, y yo asentí – Bien, sólo debemos estar atentos a las reacciones que tenga el cuerpo ya que, si se mueve, significaría que el alma se encuentra aquí, y no en hueco mundo… - Un ruido detuvo lo que la capitana se encontraba diciendo. Era Matsumoto, ella había salido del lugar y al hacerlo, la puerta sonó bruscamente.

- Demonios – maldije por lo bajo.

- ¿Creen que nos descubran? – preguntó Kyoraku calmadamente mientras que su teniente, la que se había mantenido alejada del asunto, le quitaba la botella de sake que se encontraba bebiendo.

- No – dijeron los demás capitanes calmadamente.

- Es poco probable que alguien nos escuche – tranquilizó Ukitake, pero, de todos modos, Matsumoto estaba en problemas.

******************************

Salí de la habitación que los capitanes habían preparado para usar como un tipo de escondite, para ser sincera, no presté atención a lo que se encontraban platicándole a mi taicho. No podía, había algo que me decía que yo podría descubrir algo que nadie más vería. En definitiva, no podía seguir en ese lugar.

Se me hacía bastante raro que yo, me estuviera comportando de manera tan responsable, claro, yo era todo lo contrario, la palabra "responsabilidad" no se encontraba en mi diccionario.

Últimamente, ha rondado en mi mente lo que pasó cuando mi taicho estaba en la cuarta división, claramente escuché que la bruja esa decía "Aizen-sama" pensé en olvidar el asunto, pero no podía, eso probablemente pondría en riesgo a mi taicho querido. Esa bruja estaba obsesionada por él, así que, si ella era aliada de Aizen, yo tenía que detenerla cuanto antes.

Usé shunpo para poder quedar en una de las calles principales del sireitei, el movimiento era más del que normalmente había. Se podía notar el estado de alerta. Suspiré, y comencé a caminar como normalmente lo hacía buscando a Hana. Iba a encararla y a obligarla hablar.

- Ran-chan – escuché a mis espaldas una vocecita que me llamaba, era Yachiru - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella mientras sonreía.

- Busco a Hana ¿La has visto? – pregunté directamente y ella se puso un dedo en el mentón mientras pensaba.

- A Ha-chan… no, no la he visto, las últimas veces que la vi fueron una noche en un callejón hablando con un extraño y mmm... la noche en que atacaron la sociedad de almas, estaba sobre un árbol y dijo algo de… - hizo una pausa – Ran-chan, ¿tú sabías que Hana tenía un hermano? – preguntó y yo no sabía de que hablaba ¿Hermano?

- No – respondí desconcertada, y Yachiru enanchó su sonrisa.

- ¡Pues lo tiene! la escuché decirlo esa noche, creo que se llama Ken…

- ¡Kenji! – la interrumpí recordando el nombre del sujeto que hirió a mi taicho.

- ¡Si! – dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos como festejando algo - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó.

- Eso no importa ahora, nos vemos Yachiru-chan, sólo te pido que no le digas ninguna palabra a nadie sobre nuestra conversación ¿Bueno?

- Está bien – respondió mientras seguía con su sonrisita.

Me despedí y luego me fui usando shunpo, todo me comenzaba a cuadrar mejor. Esas Hana…siempre supe que no se podía confiar en ella.

**************************

Esperé tranquilamente en mi habitación, ya faltaba menos. Sabía que nadie iría a verme, todos estaban ocupados. Me encontraba nerviosa, podía sentir como si mi cuerpo temblara. Creo que estaba algo emocionada, pero, no podía demostrarlo, además de que estaba preocupada por lo que Aizen se encontraba preparando ¿Qué sería? Era normal que no se me dijera nada, pero sentía que tenía el derecho de saber.

_- ¿Te sientes mal Karin?__ – _preguntó el espíritu de mizanpakutō.

_- No, sólo que estoy desconcertada…__ - _respondí.

_- ¿Por qué?__ – _formuló otra pregunta y yo lo pensé por un instante_. _

_- Por que creo, no, estoy segura de que…olvídalo, sólo deben ser cosas mías__ – _aunque lo haya pensado, no supe que responder. Después de haber respondido eso, sabía que se venía un interrogatorio.

_- Sabes que puedes decírmelo y aunque no me lo digas yo puedo notar lo que te pasa ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -. _

_- ¿Lo que me preocupa? No lo sé, ya lo dije, pero creo que estoy cometiendo un error al estar aquí -. _

_- ¿Has recordado algo? -._

_- No, sólo sé lo mismo, pero hay veces que pasan escenas por mi mente que… duelen… - _terminé de decir eso, y sentí como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta. Alcé la vista, y me encontré frente a frente con la cara de Ichimaru ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en mi habitación? A caso… ¿Aizen quería verme?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – bufé furiosa, no soportaba su presencia.

- Aizen quiere verte – ¡ja! lo sabía.

- Y si quiere verme ¿Por qué no mandó a Kenji? Se supone que él es el encargado de eso – hablé mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

- Karin-chan, quiere jugar – dijo con un tono burlón mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y me miraba de una manera que no me gustaba para nada. Quería golpearlo, pero fijándome bien, no era la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Mmm… - pensé, no entendí bien lo que dijo, mejor dicho, nunca entendía lo que él decía – Claro que no, ¡idiota! – Ups…lo dije ¡hasta que al fin! Miré su expresión y pude notar una pizca de enojo, pero me valía. Se quedó callado en su posición – ¿Que no me ibas a llevar donde Aizen?

- Si, pero Karin-chan ¿No crees que deberías cuidar tus modales? – siguió y yo pensando que lo había callado con decirle idiota. Éste hombre era imposible – Será mejor que nos vallamos pronto – se giró y me dio la espalda pero no sin antes dedicarme unas de sus "sonrisas diabólicas", algunas si daban miedo.

Salimos de la habitación rápidamente y en silencio, ese hombre y yo no teníamos nada de que hablar, aunque lo que estaba pasando reafirmaba mis sospechas de que algo le pasaba. Siempre, en cualquier momento y lugar, pasara lo que pasara, se burlaba de mí y me hacía enojar.

- Llagamos – habló y yo sólo pasé por su lado para poder entrar al salón. Él se quedó afuera.

- Tardaste Karin – dijo Aizen mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación no saludar?

- ¿Por que debería hacerlo? – respondí mientras lo miraba.

- Me gusta tu carácter – dijo y yo abrí mis ojos al sentir que era sujetada por la espalda – pero deberías regularlo - ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Quién toco mis espalda fue Aizen pero… ¡Cómo! Estaba en dos lugares, eso era imposible.

- Pero como… - no podía creer lo que veía.

- Tus ojos te engañan – de repente, la voz de Kenji resonó en el salón – Aizen-sama siempre estuvo tras de ti – cuando terminó de decir eso lo miré confundida y me giré hacia el trono y en efecto, no había nadie.

- Ahora no te responderé, sólo quería que vinieras para decirte que Kenji ya no se encargará más de ti, o por lo menos por ahora, el tiene cosas que hacer, así que quedas al cuidado de Hisana, ella seguirá con tus entrenamientos – finalizó y pasó junto a mí. No podía ser mejor, Kenji ya no me cuidaría, bueno, nunca me cuida, eso era perfecto para mis planes, no debería cobrar aún mi premio, eso, podría esperar.

- Retírate – fue mi idea o Kenji al decirme eso fue muy brusco conmigo, nunca había usado ese tono, tan…frío, su mirada me decía todo, quería que me perdiera de su vista.

- Tsk… - fue el único sonido que emití mientras me mordía el labio inferior para no contestar, y me giraba para retirarme del lugar. Que yo supiera no le había hecho nada, o eso pensaba, ¿Por qué su actitud conmigo? No debería importarme, sólo debería estar feliz, así todo sería más fácil.

Cuando me dirigía de vuelta a mi habitación, me llamó la atención de que Ichimaru no se encontrara ahí para escoltarme hasta ésta, siempre había alguien que se encargara de eso pero esta vez no había nadie. Pero que ocupados estaban, en todo caso, como si me importara ser acompañada, podía volver sola.

Recorrí Las Noches a paso lento, lo hacía para no llegar tan rápido a mi habitación y aburrirme mientras esperaba que la hora indicada llegara. Con tantos pasillos, parecía difícil el no perderse, pero yo, gracias al cielo, había podido memorizar todos los pasillos que llevaban a los lugares que quería ir. Claro, también había pasillos por lo cuales nunca he deambulado. Sería divertido algún día recorrer toda Las Noches. Podría pedirle a Hisana o a Kenji que me mostraran todo el lugar. Aunque creo que el último se negaría a hacerlo.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama boca abajo abrazando la almohada, no tenía nada que hacer así que dormiría un ratito. Sólo faltaban dos horas.

*******

¿Debía esperarla, o irme y dejarla sola? No importaba mucho si por una vez no era acompañada a su habitación. No creo que sea tan tonta como para perderse otra vez, aunque a mi me causaría gracia que pasara eso. Podría seguir fastidiándola, pero ésta vez, no me sentía con ganas de hacer lo de siempre. No después de la misión que se me encomendó.

Era imposible para mi negarme a Aizen, así que sólo me quedaba aceptar lo que el me ordenaba, no tanto porque quisiera hacer la misión, si no, por que si yo no me encargaba de hacerlo, alguien más lo haría – Yo no puedo cumplir con eso – pero ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? Ya elegí una vida y el mirar atrás, en estos momentos, no serviría de nada. A ella… ya la perdí, pero acabar con su vida con mis propias manos es como acabar conmigo mismo.

Puedo odiarme a mi mismo, puedo arrepentirme, pero ya elegí mi camino y un futuro, en el cual ella no estaba.

Matarla, esa es mi misión… odiarla, nunca. Negar mis sentimientos, posiblemente, seguir con una vida sin sentido… como ya dije ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

- Tú… - una suave voz se escucha al final del pasillo y alzó la vista esbozando una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa, niñita diabólica? – pregunto mientras camino hacia ella.

- Aizen-sama necesita que lo vallas a ver – responde con la cabeza agacha.

- He… - omito un pequeño sonido y dejo a la chica atrás siguiendo mi camino. Hablar con Haruka, me parecía aún más desagradable que hablar conmigo mismo. A esa chica molestarla no servía de nada, eso, si que daba miedo – iré en un momento – es lo último que le digo mientras abandono completamente el pasillo ¿Para que querrá verme Aizen? Supuestamente yo ya tenía claro lo que me tocaba a mí _Matar a Matsumoto Rangiku antes de que arruine sus planes._ Algo un poco incoherente ya que a ella siempre la vio como simple basura. Mí basura.

********************

- Karin, dime ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo? - pregunta una voz mientras me reincorporo restregando mis ojos. Había dormido mucho mejor a lo que me estaba esperando.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa Hisana? – pregunto mientras me enderezo y ella saca su mano de mi hombro y me mira reprobatoriamente.

- Nada, sólo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos ¿No crees? – cuando Hisana terminó de decir eso, me paré de un salto ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¿Tan bien estaba durmiendo?

- Enseguida – fue lo que dije mientras agarraba mizanpakutō que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa y la acomodaba en mi espalda. Me giré a ver a Hisana, y ella arreglaba la suya en su cintura. Se me hacía raro verla cargando su zanpakutō pero, sin duda, está vez ella debería utilizarla – ¿Me tardé mucho?

- No, en realidad, aún quedan unos cuantos minutos pero me pareció prudente venir a buscarte. Aunque creo que te asusté – la miré con un gotita en mi nuca, en definitiva yo había jurado de que estaba atrasada y lo había arruinado todo. Hisana reía calidamente mientras veía mi expresión. Verla reír, me hacía sentir bien – Vamos – sugirió mientras habría la puerta y miraba en ambas direcciones.

- Sí – asentí mientras seguía su paso. Los pasillos estaban desolados, posiblemente a esas horas, todos se encontrarían en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero aunque así fuera, no podíamos estar relajadas, si nos descubrían estaríamos en graves problemas.

Las dos, Hisana y yo, nos miramos cuando ya habíamos salido de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones de todos, y decidimos que lo mejor era acelerar el paso así que ella usó sonido y yo usé shunpo. No tardamos ni un minuto en llegar a nuestro destino, ya nos encontrábamos en la torre acordada.

- Y ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – pregunté cuando vi que ya habían pasado como diez minutos desde que habíamos llegado al lugar. Sí, estaba impaciente.

- Así – Hisana elevó su brazo hacia el frente, algo parecido a lo que hizo Kenji la vez que fui con él a la sociedad de almas. Cuando lo hizo, el mismo portal de esa vez se abrió – _Garganta – _me dije mientras la observaba – Vamos…

- Bien – dije mientras asentía y pisaba dentro del portal. Entré, y en cuanto Hisana también lo hizo, se cerró a nuestras espaldas para luego volver a abrirse frente a nosotras.

* * *

**Aquí finaliza el capítulo 12, espero que les haya gustado aunque encuentro que en este capítulo no pasa casi nada, no me convencí del todo u.u pero el próximo capítulo se viene mucho mejor!! ya en la Sociedad de almas jejejeje además de que pronto se viene un capítulo que me encanta ^^ **

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic, aunque no me dejen review (háganlo por favor u.u) y en especial a Chillis, Fran, Avag22 (Sora-chan ^^) Tsuki-chan, Kuchiki Rukia 7 (muchas gracias por tú mensaje, me llegó en el mejor momento n.n) y a Karin 12, Muchas gracias!! **

**Tambien gracias a namine . hitsugaya (gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritas n.n) y a natissssssssssss (muchas gracias por ponerme entre tus autores favoritos ^^) Espero que el capítulos les haya gustado =D**

**Bueno, sigo lamentando la demora, dije que estaría ausente dos semanas pero he estado fuera como 3 meses!! lo siento mucho!! pero es que si no es por que tengo que estudiar, me enfermo, me castigan, paseos familiares de la nada, trabajos y problemas con un ex amigo (u.u) todo eso me a absorvido, en especial lo último que me ha tenido bien deprimida, pero no se los voy a estar contando porque es todo un drama (Tsuki-chan sabe lo que digo T^T) **

**Eso sería, trataré de no tardar tanto con la conti, pero este tiempo no ha sido desperdiciado, ya tengo adelantado de mi próximo fic!! y algunos proyectos n.n que esten bien!! se cuidan!! y por favor, dejen review ya que estos me harían muy feliz en estos difíciles momentos n.n (aunque no me los meresca por mi tardanza u.u) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Atte**: nao-chan ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!!!! :3 Deben pensar ¡Y hasta que la tipa se dignó a aparecer! bueno, tendrían razónde pensarlo u.u Siento el haber tardado tanto pero bueno, tuve algunos problemas familiares y salí de mi gran problema (todo se vino de una T-T) me arrastraron de vacaciones, y cuando por fin iba a actualizar pasa lo del terremoto que azotó mi país y para rematar vivo en una de las ciudades más afectadas T^T (es horrible salir al centro y ver como todo está en el suelo y más ver como el colegio que me vio crecer quedó reducido sólo a pedazos) la incertidumbre de no saber si toda mi familia estaba bien y lo más importante si estaban vivos, los primeros días lloraba, no dejaba de tiritar, no comía, no dormía y gritaba con cada réplica y no tenía luz ni agua. Sin duda esa noche pensé que moriría u.u pero ya estoy aquí ^^ (me da risa, escribí 7 capítulos 13 pero ninguno me convencía u.u y no podía publicar algo que no se merecieran D:) aunque no estoy segura de que tal está el capi u.u

A todos les pido una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón, nunca quice que la espera se prolongara tanto. A muchos de ustedes les debo review jejejejeje no se preocupen, que tampoco he leído mucho y tengo cada una de las alertas en mi correo, así que pronto recivirán mis review ^^

**Narrador:** Creo que la narrativa me quedó bien clara así que se notan los cambios ^^

Como siempre _cursiva _es un pensamiento al igual que las invocaciones de las zampakuto n.n

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni muchos menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Tite Kubo ecepto los que yo creé para el Fic :3

**Dedicatoria:** A todos ustedes que leen mi fic, los aprecio mucho n.n pero en especial a Sora-chan ya que ella siempre me responde mis mensajes (debo responderte el último xD) y porque ha publicado su primer fic ¡Felicidades! al igual que a Abarai Ebril ya que su mensaje me alegró mucho y me sirvió para volver a encontrarme comigo misma y a recuperar la motivación que había olvidado. Además a mi nee-san, la que siempre está ahí para darme consejos y cachetadas virtuales cuando las necesito X3

* * *

**Capítulo 13: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Masaki!**

En la sociedad de almas todo era silencio. La noche lo cubría todo de un color negro intenso, dando paso sólo a las sombra de una chica que reía frenéticamente desde el techo de una de las divisiones del seiritei, al parecer, lo que estaba a punto de suceder le hacía gracia. Su macabra sonrisa se extendía de extremo a extremo en su perfecto rostro, dándole un marcado toque de sadismo, casi al borde de la locura.

— No sabía que llegarías tan pronto… — dijo la chica parando de reír bruscamente. El recién llegado solamente se dedicó a avanzar sigilosamente y sin emitir sonido alguno. — No sé que tanta importancia tendrá esa mujer, pero me molesta el hecho de que Aizen no me dejara matarla personalmente — habló, mientras se paraba de su lugar y se giraba a mirar a su compañero. Mientras con su mano derecha se acomodaba el cabello.

— No será porque no eres capaz de hacerlo — respondió haciéndole burla a la teniente de la quinta, la que sólo frunció su ceño y lo miró con superioridad.

— Escucha bien, yo podría acabarla antes que tú Ichimaru, sabes que ganas no me faltan pero a mi me toca dármelas de la linda y tierna teniente de Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Crees que eso es poco! Debo soportar a ese hombre y a su familia, además del hecho de estar rodeada de esos estúpidos shinigamis y aparentar ser uno — gruñó furiosa haciendo una mueca de asco con lo último, mientras el hombre reía.

— Oh…que carácter, ya sé porque Hitsugaya-taicho no te toma en cuenta — rió entre dientes Gin, mientras que Hana lo miraba llena de odio.

— Eso dices tú. Pero pronto se dará cuenta de que soy su mejor opción. Además, me encantaría que se convirtiera en mi nuevo juguete — dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía y con una de sus manos acariciaba su labio inferior — Las piezas de Aizen-sama ya comienzan a tomar su posición. Tiene a Kurosaki al borde de la locura por lo de su esposa, lo que me parece patético sabiendo que nadie es capaz de revertir la habilidad de Haruka, sin duda esa shinigami va a morir. Pero bueno, para ellos es imposible saber cuales son las habilidades de cada uno de nosotros.

— Si, tienes razón, Kuchiki va a morir — dijo mientras se giraba y miraba los grandes edificios del lugar — Pero aún tiene una esperanza… — dijo en un susurro el cual Hana no fue capaz de oír.

— Mmmm… — la violácea se estiró — No sé para que se preparan tanto, sólo un tonto creería que la guerra comenzará en Invierno… ¿Así de tontos son los capitanes? o es porque tengo el control de todo — Ichimaru rió ante el comentario — Además… las gotas que derramarán el vaso ya están aquí. ¿Qué batalla comenzará primero? — preguntó inocentemente mientras Ichimaru fingía su habitual sonrisa, pero en lo profundo, rogaba porque no fuera la suya. — ¡Ya quiero comenzar con mi espectáculo! Es hora de mover los primeros hilos… ¡Si! ¡Iré donde mi primer muñeco para que comience el juego!

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía, en la cuarta división se encontraba Rukia tendida en la cama conectada a una serie de aparatos. Su cuerpo no hacía movimiento alguna, sólo el leve subir y bajar de su pecho al compás de su débil respiración. Las horas pasaba con gran pesar, la capitana Unohana se encargaba de buscar un método para curarla, el mantenerla estable no era suficiente, el alma de Rukia extrañamente estaba siendo consumida, al igual que su cuerpo el que se destrozaba desde dentro, causando fuertes dolores a la inconciente shinigami.

— Ya no puedo hacer más… — dijo débilmente la mujer mientras colocaba delicadamente su mano en la frente de la shinigami, la que ardía en fiebre.

— Me lo temía — habló un pelinegro entrando a la habitación, causando la sorpresa de la mujer.

— ¡Kuchiki-taicho! — exclamó por la sorpresa, en todo el tiempo que Rukia se había encontrado en la cuarta, nunca había recibido una visita de su hermano, tal vez porque el pelinegro se encontraba muy ocupado con los últimos acontecimientos, al igual que todos los demás capitanes, claro, exceptuando a uno.

— ¿Cuál es su estado? — preguntó el capitán avanzando hasta quedar junto a la cama. La capitana sólo negó con la cabeza.

— Ya no pudo hacer más, usamos todos los medios posibles pero no hay mejora, sólo se va debilitando cada vez más. — los dos capitanes se quedaron el silencio sin intercambiar mirada alguna. Byakuya por su lado se dedicaba a miraba a Rukia, mientras un gran remordimiento lo invadía en su interior, se sentía culpable por no haber podido impedir lo que sucedió, y más, por no haber cumplido la promesa hecha a su esposa de protegerla, aunque ahora resultara que Hisana estaba viva. — Con vida — prensó, y apretó su puño derecho mientras recordaba su pequeño encuentro — _Cuanto tiempo…Byakuya-sama _— fue lo que ella dijo…simplemente. En eso, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dándole paso a un grupo de cinco personas. Entre ellas Orihime, Ishida, Chad y Yoruichi quien se apoyó en el marco de la muerta.

— ¡Rukia! — gritó uno con un fuerte tono de preocupación marcado en su voz.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! — gritó la chica recién llegada mientras corría al lado de su amiga.

— ¡Kurosaki-taicho! — exclamó Unohana algo molesta por la abrupta aparición del joven, después de unos días de desaparición. — ¡Es no es manera de entrar! — le llamó la atención, pero al chico no le interesaba nada más que su esposa en esos momentos. Byakuya no emitió palabra alguna pero lo miró reprobatoriamente. Luego de eso, todos fijaron su vista en Inoue, la que se encontraba lista para intervenir.

— Lo siento mucho, Unohana-san, pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados… — se disculpó Ichigo y la mujer lo miró comprensiva, rogando porque el poder de la joven que él había traído surtiera efecto. Sólo fue capaz de emitir una leve sonrisa en señal de aprobación — Inoue…

— ¡Si! — llevó sus manos a sus broches en forma de flor — _Sōten Kisshun_, lo repelo — dijo mientras Ayame y Shun'ō formaban una barrera alrededor de Rukia comenzando con el proceso de rechazo — Por el estado de Kuchiki-san deberé estar así por un buen tiempo, tal vez…un día entero — miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa — haré todo lo posible por salvarla.

— Gracias… — profirió Ichigo.

— Ichigo, iré hablar con Yamamoto-sotaicho mañana a primera hora, pero primero iré a la segunda a arreglar algunas cosas, sería bueno que fueras a tu casa a descansar y llevaras a Ishida y Chad contigo. Masaki debe extrañar a su padre — dijo Yoruichi mientras se apresuraba a salir por la ventana — ¡Ah! Y quita esa cara de remordimiento o yo te la quitaré — dijo la morena finalmente antes de salir y alejarse. Ichigo la miró agradecido, dispuesto hacer lo que la mujer le había dicho, pero antes le dedicó una última mirada a la pelinegra y salió junto a los demás, dejando a Inoue y una moribunda Rukia dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Una vista hermosa sin duda alguna y llena de vida aunque la noche la cubriera. Me encontraba fascinada ante tal paisaje, al ser todo nuevo para mí, me producía una extraña sensación de emoción por todo, como si me tratara de un ciego que por primera vez ve la luz del sol. ¿Una buena comparación? Bueno, si consideramos que desde Las noches lo único que puedo apreciar es justamente eso, la noche, está bien.

— ¿Te gusta el Inuzuri? — preguntó Hisana a mis espaldas mientras terminaba de acomodarse su nuevo traje de shinigami mientras a mi me corría una gotita al recordar el como los había conseguido, sólo me dijo "iré a buscar nuestros disfraces" y luego de eso desapareció y minutos después volvió con dos shinigamis de medidas similares a las nuestras, inconcientes, sin sus ropas y amarrados fuertemente con una soga, luego me tiró un bulto diciendo "— Me tardé un poco porque traté de buscar a un shinigami que tuviera tus medidas exactas, aunque no lo logré —" Hisana no paraba de sorprenderme. Sin duda tal detalle no era necesario. Llegaba a ser algo… ¿ridículo?

— No es eso — comencé a responder su pregunta — sólo me parece fascinante, todo se ve tan tranquilo y poblado… aunque las casas no estén en buenas condiciones.

— Es normal, aquí abunda la pobreza. Sólo almas comunes habitan éste lugar — me explicó bajando la mirada al decir "comunes" — Pero eso no nos debería preocupar, ahora lo importante es que logremos entrar al Seiritei. Como estamos vestidas de Shinigami no creo que seamos descubiertas.

— No estoy muy segura ¿No serán capaces de notar que eres un Espada? Y bueno yo… — pregunté preocupada, aunque no pude terminar mi frase.

— Sería imposible — aseguró — Ya sabes, soy algo diferente de los demás y tú no eres un arrancar así que no hay problema.

— Eso espero — dije pensativa mientras amarraba una cinta negra a mi cabello. Miré a Hisana decidida y ella asintió. Estábamos listas para comenzar con nuestra infiltración. Hisana usó sonido y yo usé Shunpo, moviéndonos rápidamente por todo el lugar en dirección a la puerta que debíamos traspasar. Ya faltaba menos, lo vería, le hablaría y pediría explicaciones, si es que él podía explicarme algo, aunque que derecho tendría yo para hacer eso, sin duda —ninguno— lo que me producía una pequeña sensación de furia. Hisana al parecer se dio cuenta pero no profirió palabra alguna y aumentó su velocidad; yo sólo podía verla desde atrás, su velocidad era mayor a la mía y su gracia de movimiento era incomparable, su largo cabello al viento parecía danzar mientras ella avanzaba como un rayo de luz. — ¿Qué tanto me ocultarás Hisana? — pensaba, mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella. Las risas, los cuidados… — hermana — esa palabra la definía, yo la quería así. Y sentí el vacío de una, como si algo faltara en mi interior, tal vez, yo si tenía algún hermano o hermana de sangre. Pero Hisana igual era mi hermana, una hermana del corazón.

Al llegar, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que la puerta se encontraba totalmente abierta ¿Dónde estaba el guardián? Hisana me había explicado que había uno, pero no lo divisé. La miré confundida y ella frunció el ceño como si se encontrara extrañada. No pregunté y sólo examiné minuciosamente el lugar, encontrándome con un grupo de shinigamis que se encontraban localizados a la entrada y a un grupo que avanzaba hacia la puerta como si se encontraran volviendo de alguna misión; No me dio tiempo de seguir con mi análisis cuando Hisana ya me había halado a la multitud, entrando mezcladas en el gran grupo de shinigamis ¿Alguien notaría que nosotras no pertenecíamos al grupo? La luz era tenue pero no podía tranquilizarme.

— Tranquilízate Karin — susurró Hisana y la gran puerta tras nosotras fue cerrada de golpe — No debes perder la calma. Nos separaremos enseguida de todos ellos — aseguró con confianza, las cual, no sabía porque yo no tenía, mi seguridad se estaba desvaneciendo a cada paso que daba, al igual que mis ganas de recuperar mis recuerdos, tal vez sentía miedo. No me pregunten porque. No responderé a eso.

— Hi… — traté de llamarla pero me detuve abruptamente en el mismo momento en que todos los shinigamis se dieron vuelta a mirarnos con sus zampakuto amenazantes en cortar nuestras gargantas — ¡¿Por qué?! — grité furiosa mientras endurecía mi expresión sin poder hacer ningún movimiento que nos pudiera perjudicar. ¡¿Cómo nos habían descubierto?!

— Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Hisana tenemos ordenes de acabar con sus vidas si se resisten a ser arrestadas — dijo con poco interés y de forma mecánica el shinigami que amenazaba con cortar mi garganta; su cabello era café y algo descuidado y sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, estaban vacíos, parecía simplemente un muñeco, pero eso no era lo importante, si no, que sabía mi nombre y el apellido que había olvidado.

— Ummm… suena tentadora la oferta señores — dijo Hisana cortésmente y yo la miré como quien mira a un desconocido; Ella sonrió — Pero al ser una mujer casada no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo algunos asuntos que atender con mi marido así que… — se detuvo y en un instante chorros de sangre comenzaron a surgir de los cuerpos de quienes nos querían apresar, dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión y con las pupilas contraídas mientras sangre de uno de los sujetos caía en mi mejilla derecha, cubriéndola completamente de ese rojo carmesí _— Hisana…es…es ca…marido — _la pura impresión no me dejaba pensar en nada, ni siquiera poder articular la palabra que significa un lazo muy importante con otra persona yo…no lo entendía. El estudio a la práctica no era lo mismo.

— ¡Karin! ¡No te quedes ahí parada! — gritó mientras yo giraba mi vista e interponía mi zampakuto mecánicamente, chocándola con uno de los shinigami ya heridos, mientras lo miraba espantada ¿Por qué se movían? Era imposible, las heridas que les proporcionó Hisana debieron haber acabado con sus vidas; me estremecí, Hisana había atacado a matar.

— ¡Hisana! ¡¿Por qué?! — grité mientras chocaba espadas con tres shinigami a la vez y ella hacía lo mismo con un grupo de cinco. La incertidumbre se sentía en mi zampakuto, estocadas débiles y dudosas eran lo único que lograba propinar. Me sentí estúpida al ser tan blanda ¡Pero eran shinigamis! Amigos o enemigos…

_— Enemigos… — _palabras cortantes.

— Agh… — proferí al escuchar esa declaración de mi mente. Una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en mi pecho, obligándome a retroceder. — mi corazón ardía —

_— Te dije que no escaparías de mí, tarde o temprano, yo tomaré el control… — _otra vez. Me encontraba aturdida e impactada, mi corazón cada vez dolía más pero trataba de soportar el dolor anteponiendo mi deseo ante todo. Algo en mi pecho brillaba ¿El collar?

_— Si pierdes tú voluntad…_ — la otra voz mi interior comenzó a gritar y todo mi ser vibró al mimos tiempo que sentía una nueva punzada en mi pecho.

_— Lo perderé todo…_

_— Lo perderás todo…_

Dije al mismo tiempo que el espíritu de mi zampakuto y en un instante me encontraba en el mundo de mis sueños, siendo abrazada por ella. Su dulce rostro se encontraba adornado por una radiante sonrisa mientras una pequeña lágrima surcaba su rostro. Mi mundo y el mundo real…Aún no lo lograba comprender.

_— Has todo lo que esté a tú alcance, así cumplirás tú deseo…_

— ¡Karin! — la voz de Hisana me llamó mientras yo me encontraba en un profundo trance, sin lograr recuperar todos mis sentidos. Sentí como si dos energías totalmente opuestas chocaran en mi interior — Ahogándome — la mujer a mi lado me abrazaba con fuerza mientras a mi oído susurraba unas palabras y con cada palabra, el dolor iba disminuyendo, pero seguía ahí.

— ¡Vuelve en sí! — el choque de dos objetos metálicos llegó a mi oídos. Parecía el rugido de un animal sediento de sangre.

— Hisana…— susurré al tiempo en que por fin recuperaba completamente el control de mi cuerpo y volvía a chocar mi zampakuto con las de mis atacantes, los que aún sangraban y se encontraban aún más dañados. Yo no tenía rasguño alguno — _Su nivel es menor al mío — _me dije mientras pensaba en como terminar todo de una buena vez. Sonreí, no era el momento para eso, esperaría. Miré a Hisana y ella dejó escapar una risita al tiempo en que tiraba su zampakuto al aire, la cual siguió su rumbo entre giros y giros. No sabía que demonios haría en estos momentos pero sólo me quedaba confiar en ella. Dejó su defensa completamente abierta lo cual no fue desaprovechado por los muñecos sin voluntad — Si, así los llamaría — los cuales se abalanzaron sobre Hisana dispuestos a destruirla pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por una honda de energía de color blanco.

— Ahora — susurró y su espada se detuvo mientras quedaba perfectamente suspendida en el aire. Nuestros enemigos se quedaron inmóviles pero nada sorprendidos. — Lo siento mucho…_extiende tus alas… — _me quedé expectante a su próximo movimiento y una fuerte luz se propagó cegándome por unos momentos.

* * *

Correr y buscar. No funcionaba, corría pero no la encontraba — que patética — cuando trataba de hacer algo bien no lo lograba y más cuando se trataba de proteger a una persona tan querida como lo era mi capitán. Ya tenía la información necesaria, pero me faltaban las pruebas, sin ellas no podía hacer nada ni mucho menos decirle a nadie. Me detuve algo cansada por mi extenuante búsqueda por todo el seiritei. Había hecho una parada en la décima en cuanto oscureció pero ya amanecía o no faltaba tanto para que las calles se llenaran nuevamente con su movimiento habitual; Eran exactamente las tres y media de la mañana.

— No puede ser — gruñí mientras levantaba mi vista y distinguía una sospechosa luz que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Se encontraba cerca de la entrada ¿Sería Hana que se encontraba mostrando sus sucias intenciones? Era una de las probabilidades como también podía ser una nueva jugada de Aizen y sus infiltraciones. — Creo que después de esto necesitaré un día de compras en el mundo humano — reí. Sin duda tendría que llevar a mi capitán conmigo. Acerqué mi mano derecha a Haineko ya dispuesta a salir al máximo que permitía mi velocidad cuando…

— ¿Donde crees que vas Rangiku? — dijo una voz la que reconocí al instante. No podía…o si podía…mi cuerpo se paralizo en su lugar y mis pupilas se contrajeron mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que había pronunciado mi nombre.

— Tú…

* * *

Silencio en todo el lugar. Extraño considerando todo lo que se encontraba sucediendo y lo que pronto se desataría.

En la casa de la familia Kurosaki no se escuchaba ruido alguno, sólo el sonido que hacía el correr del agua en el estanque del jardín. Todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando a gusto ecepto el dueño del lugar, el cual se encontraba sentado en el pasillo que daba al jardín mientras pensaba en todo y en cada uno de los momentos vividos hasta ese momento.

— Rukia… — susurró mientras miraba en dirección a la cuarta división y maldecía a Aizen mentalmente por todo lo que le había hecho. Se las pagaría, lo acabaría pero aún así, sentía que no podría quedarse tranquilo. Esa noche cuando había llegado a casa había sentido aún más fuerte la ausencia de su esposa, tal vez por el hecho que nunca se detuvo para estar ahí, ni si quiera para ver a su hija — Masaki — ¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado la pequeña?! Justamente ese día era su primer cumpleaños y no tenía nada para ella y aún más, no sabía si en el transcurso del día podría estar con ella ya que, debería ir donde el comandante general para ver cual era la situación y si debía hacer algo — ¡maldición! Si tan sólo Rukia… — se detuvo. Claramente su madre tampoco podría acompañarla ya que Inoue tardaría por lo menos un día y tal vez más.

— Papa — escuchó una vocecita angelical a sus espaldas y giró levemente; ahí se encontraba Masaki con carita de sueño luchando por mantenerse en pie, sujeta al marco de la puerta.

— Ven aquí. — llamó mientras le extendía lo brazos a la niñita la que sin dudarlo fue con su padre. No la recordaba tan linda, Yuzu y Hanatarō habían hecho un muy buen trabajo cumpliendo con la labor de "padres". Rió, su hermanita también ya era toda una mujer al igual que su hermana de en medio a la que recuperaría costara lo que costara.

— ¡papa! — gritó súbitamente la niña como si anticipara algo, Ichigo la miró asustado y en ese mismo momentos una de las paredes del jardín explotó haciendo volar una serie de escombros en todas las direcciones y produciendo un fuerte estruendo que resonó por varios sectores dentro de la sociedad de almas. Ichigo cubrió a su pequeña hija con su propio cuerpo para que no saliera dañada, en eso dentro de la gran nube de polvo salieron dos figuras vestidas con atuendos blancos.

— ¡Kurosaki! — gritó Ishida mientras llegaba rápidamente al lado del aludido junto con Chad listos para pelear y junto a ellos también apareció Yuzu seguida por el miembro del cuarto escuadrón.

— Hermano…— habló la chica asustada.

— Yuzu, te encargo a Masaki, tómala y escapa junto con Hanatarō a alguna de las divisiones, es peligroso que se queden aquí. Feliz cumpleaños hija… — al terminar de decir eso besó la frente de la niña dejándola en brazos de su tía y se dispuso a pelear junto a sus amigos.

— ¡Papa! — volvió a gritar la niña mientras lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos los que se encontraban completamente dilatados mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia él. Yuzu y Hanatarō se miraron y salieron corriendo del lugar sin importar todo lo que la niñita se resistiera, pero no sabían lo que encontrarían en el camino.

— Se ve que eres algo inteligente — habló la primera figura mientras se acercaba y empuñaba su zampakuto. Se trataba de un joven.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — exigió saber Ichigo mientras empuñaba a Zangetsu con fuerza activando su bankai.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — preguntó la segunda figura haciendo lo mismo que su compañero mientras que sus penetrantes ojos rojos se clavaron en los del Quincy — Creo que nuestras ropas no son suficiente y visto que nuestro objetivo ya no está aquí acabaremos con ustedes antes que la persona que nos envió aquí tenga que intervenir — sonrió de medio lado.

— Nosotros somos la fracción de uno de los Espadas más poderosos de Aizen-sama ¿Creen poder derrotarnos? — desafió el chico mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Derrotarlos? ¡Eso es justo lo que haré! — gritó Ichigo al tiempo en que se tiraba al ataque junto a sus dos amigos produciendo una gran explosión con el choque de los primeros ataques. Activando la alerta de todo el lugar, claro, ya era algo tarde para eso.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión acabó con lo que era mi descanso. Desperté de golpe llevando una de mis manos a Hyorinmaru listo para cualquier cosa, pero el lugar en el que me encontraba estaba vacío, sólo yo y lo que era Karin estábamos ahí. Suspiré, pero justo en ese momento sonó la alerta — ¿otra vez? — Me pregunté girando en dirección hacia la cama donde me encontré con una Karin completamente reincorporada pero ausente — el alma y el cuerpo estaban en contacto — recordé las palabras de la capitana Unohana y enseguida recordé los que eso significaba. Sonreí levemente y me acerqué a la cama para mirarla bien, besé su frente y luego la volví a tumbar delicadamente en la cama. Pronto llegaría Ukitake taicho a reemplazarme pero no tenía tiempo que perder, aseguré la habitación y salí usando shunpo.

* * *

Primera división: Todo era silencio y Yoruichi avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del lugar seguida por Soi Fong. Había decidido ir ese día a hablar con el comandante pero al momento que vieron una luz en cielo prefirió adelantar su visita ya que se le hacía muy raro que la alarma no hubiera sido activada en el momento y mucho más, porque era muy poco probable que alguien se infiltrara nuevamente en el lugar así de fácil. Dieron vuelta en un pasillo frenando bruscamente al ver lo que se extendía ante sus ojos — sangre — el pasillo estaba lleno; las paredes salpicadas y charcos de sangre ya secos por todo el suelo al igual que cuerpos de un buen número de shinigamis sin rastro de vida alguna completamente mutilados y desgarrados, como si el que acabó con sus vidas hubiera disfrutado hacer todo eso — imposible — la única palabra capaz de ser pronunciada por las presentes, las que haciendo uso de su insuperable velocidad llegaron a la gran puerta del despacho del mayor de los capitanes, tirando la puerta al suelo y encontrándose con nada muy alentador, sólo lo mismo que antes pero aún peor.

— La esperaba Shihōin Yoruichi y a usted también capitana Soi Fong — saludó cortésmente una voz desde el asiento del comandante.

* * *

— Yuzu, sigue corriendo — pedía Hanatarō a la joven Kurosaki la que ya se encontraba algo cansada — ¿Estás segura de que no preferiría que yo cargara a Saki-chan? — preguntó el joven sin aligerar el paso. La chica solo negó.

— Estoy bien, además debo protegerla — dijo decidida Yuzu mientras miraba la niñita que sollozaba silenciosamente mientras miraba como el fuego de alzaba desde su casa y desde otros lugares del seiritei.

— Lo sé, por eso debemos llegar lo más rápido posible donde uno de los capitanes, nada es seguro pero… — el chico se detuvo en seco junto a la joven al ver quien venía en su dirección. Estaban salvados.

— ¿Iban a alguna parte chicos? — preguntó con una cálida sonrisa la recién llegada dejando de correr. Se acercó a la pareja y ellos le sonrieron aliviados por lo cual Hanatarō se acercó para explicarle la situación.

— Si, debemos llegar lo más rápido posible con cualquiera de los capitanes o tenientes, es una suerte que no hallamos encontrado ¡Están atacando el seiritei! — exclamó, la chica no hizo cara de asombro alguno.

— Oh…pero que bueno Hanatarō, deberían ir lo más rápido donde uno de los capitanes o tenientes — esbozó una sonrisa mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del chico — pero…aquí termina todo — con un movimiento rápido incrustó su zampakuto en la espalda del chico, la que traspasó su piel y cortó todo lo que había a su paso hasta salir por el pecho de Hanatarō — adiós joven médico…

— Ha-Hana-san — artículo el joven al mismo tiempo en que la violácea arrancaba bruscamente su espada de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras formaba un gran charco de sangre. Masaki comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

— Ya me ensucié — dijo inocentemente y con una sonrisa la teniente mientras lamía la sangre que había caído en su labio inferior.

— ¿Por- por qué? — tartamudeó Yuzu mientras retrocedía y estrechaba aún más fuerte a Masaki entre sus brazos de manera protectora. La niña no paraba de llorar.

— Porque quiero — respondió Hana casi chocando su frente con la de Yuzu, quien se encontraba paralizada — Ahora…me darás a la niña ¿Si? es su cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo — Yuzu seguía tiritando por la cercanía y la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedería, aunque tenía una idea, la que le daba aún más miedo.

— No-no te la daré — dijo decidida lo que enfureció a Hana.

— No quería hacer esto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Masaki! — gritó al mismo tiempo en que atravesaba a Yuzu de una manera muy similar a como había herido al chico de la cuarta, mientras arrebataba a la pequeña de los brazos de la rubia.

* * *

tan tan... hasta ahí el capítulo 13 X3 que les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor dejen review ya que así puedo saber como voy, pero lo más importante lo que ustedes piensan. Es muy importante para mi n.n

Muchas gracias todos los que leen la historia, aunque no dejen review (hagánlo por favor T-T) pero en especial a: Mi nee-san querida (Tsukishirohime-chan! —Tsuki-chan! —) Chillis (waaaaaaaaa de verdad lo siento T-T mañana leeré todos los capítulos que aún no leo de tú fic, pensaba hacerlo ahora pero mi papá ya quiere que me valla a dormir D: gracias por todo!) mayura . Karin (de verdad que lo siento, últimamente no he leído casi nada D: pero ya estoy de vuelta en Fanfiction 8D) Fran (ahora tú si que me matas verdad? o.o todas tus exigencia ya vendrán X3) Kuchiki Rukia (muchas gracias por leer el fic, la verdad no sé si respondí a tú review T-T si no fue así, lo siento mucho u.u de verdad que me animas siempre! ) Sora-chan! (a ti no sé que decirte ya que estamos en contacto via mp XD pronto te respondo, muchas gracias por todo ^^) Valkyria (matame!!!! de verdad que lo siento u.u y lo de Gin no te lo puedo decir, ya verán x3 gracias!) Ruku (jajajajaja no te preocupes, yo tambien soy algo sadica x3 a veces asusto (?) me alegra que te guste el fic, muchas gracias! n.n) K (prima querida ¬¬ si lo sé, pero bueno, igual te quiero X3) karin-cosplay (gracias por todo, de verdad, me alegra n.n y bueno, ya se viene todo ) blackpanther340 (mandame una cachetada virtual porque me la meresco u.u siento toda mi tardanza, pero me frustré T-T jajajaja si, se parece ya que busqué algo parecido x3)  
Meliina (Muchas gracias =) siento la tardanza u.u) yamako (muchas gracias!!!! *-* jajajajaja lo de los errores no sé, pero he tratado de ir mejorando cada vez más n.n) Ebril-chan (te puedo decir así? muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, mañana los responderé ^^) además muchas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en alerta y al fic o a mí en favoritos ^^

De verdad! Muchas gracias a todos!! los quiero ya se me acaba el tiempo pero nos veremos por la próxima semana o en dos más =) hasta entonces! Muchos besos!!

atte: Nao-chan ^^


End file.
